Escape
by Dahteste
Summary: Despierta en una aséptica celda. Atado. Drogado. ¿No era de esto mismo de lo que él quería escapar? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban como estaba? Es que un hombre moreno no conoce limites para demostrar que Makoto Tachibana no es una mala persona. [Angst][Romance][SouMako] [Continuación del oneshot "Makoto Tachibana es una mala persona"].
1. Novio Falso

**_Disclaimer:_** Free!, historia y personajes originales no me pertenecen, solo aquellos hechos narrados en este escrito proceden de mi completa autoría.

 **Nota:** Esta vendría a ser la continuación del oneshot titulado **"Makoto Tachibana es una mala persona"** , por si no lo han leído, les recomiendo hacerlo antes de continuar. En realidad no afecta en nada a la historia, pero ese es su origen.

Viendo el inicio que tiene el oneshot... es lógico que empieza bastante depresivo este fic, sin embargo, no desesperéis! les juro que cada vez pondrá más y más lindo c:

 **Pairing:** Sou x Mako

* * *

 **Escape.**

 _ **Capítulo 1: "Novio falso".**_

Los párpados le pesaban, sentía la boca seca. Trató de mover la cabeza, mas el cuello le dolía, las articulaciones se negaban a rotar como si fuese un robot que le faltara aceitarse.

Abrió los ojos, la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas le heria. Se sentía como si hubiese estado muchos días bajo el sol del desierto. Trató de levantar una mano para tocar su rostro, pero estaba sujeto a la cama, de a poco empezaba a tomar conciencia del lugar donde se encontraban.

Las desnudas paredes blancas parecían brillar con mayor intensidad debido al sol que se filtraba. A un costado de la cama tenía unas maquinitas que hacían ruidos sordos con unas bolsas colgando con líquidos misteriosos, las manguerillas llegaban hasta su brazo.

\- ¿Makoto? - una suave voz lo llamó a su lado - Por fin despertaste, me alegro mucho - sonrió una mujer vestida de azul mientras tomaba unas cuantas notas en un porta papeles de madera - Yo seré tu enfermera el día de hoy... ¿sabes dónde estás?

-¿Hospital? - más preguntó que respondió, apenas separando los resecos labios. La enfermera sonrió comprensiva.

\- Tuviste un accidente bastante feo, Makoto - Hizo una pausa dejando los papeles sobre una mesita con ruedas. - Un muy buen amigo te trajo aquí a tiempo.

Unos golpecitos llamaron a la puerta. Sin esperar respuesta entró a la habitación un muchacho alto de cabellos negros y cortos, en su porte y contextura se notaban los años de entrenamiento en natación. Lo pudo identificar de inmediato.

\- Sousuke. - Susurró bajito. La garganta le ardía ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

\- Los dejaré solos un momento. - Se despidió la mujer antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si. Un silencio incómodo se adueñó del lugar.

Se sentía sucio, perdido, desorientado, no entendía mucho, estaba aún adormilado, pero por sobretodo se sentía indefenso, contenido de manos y piernas a la cama con unas correas, no sabía cómo empezar a formular preguntas.

\- Les tuve que decir que éramos pareja - el castaño pestañeó varias veces sin comprender. - No me iban a dejar entrar si no decía algo así... hermanos no parecemos.

Esbozó un lijero "oh" con los labios.

Pasó un tiempo indefenido en que Makoto solo se dedicó a mirar por las cortinas que Sousuke había abierto.

\- ¿Tienes el numero de Nanase? Al menos deberías contactar a tus padres.

Tachibana evitó la mirada penetrante de Yamazaki, haciendo parecer que la vista exterior era muchisimo más interesante. Empezaba a recordar por que estaba en ese lugar, no podía culpar la enfermera amorosa en mantenerlo atado a la cama, había tratado de lanzarse a las vías del tren camino a la universidad ¿cómo era que no había funcionado? Recordaba haber dado _**ese paso**_.

Sousuke suspiró resignado, le parecía imposible sacar algo de provecho de aquella conversación unilateral.

\- Si quieres hablar, volveré luego de almorzar.- Solo escuchó como la puerta se abría y cerraba.

* * *

\- Bueno, la 212. Makoto Tachibana, 21 años, sexo masculino. Sin antecedentes mórbidos, quirúrgicos ni alergias. Ingresó el día viernes desde la urgencia traído por su novio.

\- ¿El guapo que se ha estado paseando? - Risas juguetonas.

\- Que lástima que ya esté ocupado.

\- Sí. Ya había pensado en pedirle ayuda a mover al muchacho, se nota que es fuerte.- Más risas.

La que antes hablaba se aclaró la garganta.

\- Como iba diciendo... ingresó desde la urgencia por caída de altura en el andén del subterráneo. Justo lo agarraron antes antes de que le pasara el tren por encima.

\- ¿Intento de suicidio?

\- No está confirmado, falta la evaluación por psquiatra. No habla mucho.

\- ¿Contención mecánica y farmacológica?.

-Solo mecánica de extremidades inferiores, su novio insiste en que lo soltemos, pero aun esperamos a ver si se mantiene igual de tranquilo. - Hizo una pausa verificando unos datos en las tablas. - Está con suero glucosalino a 20ml/hora por bomba de infusión continua. Vía venosa periferica en extremidad superior izquierda en su tercer día. Ha comido por boca bien tolerado, pero muy poco, se nota que está deshidratado y bajo peso. El día de ayer se le suspendió la sedación. Debería poder irse de alta pronto.

El pequeño grupo de enfermeras tomaron el carrito y siguieron su recorrido por el largo pasillo. Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación, él habia escuchado atentamente cada una de las palabras.

Últimamente se había acostumbrado a los términos técnicos con los que hablaban, pero no podía soportar como muchos otros hablaban de él detrás de la puerta. "Suicida", "tanto futuro y lo desperdicia", "no sabe lo que tiene". En una ocasión, Sousuke se habia percatado de ello y casi golpea un paramédico que hablaba sin tapujos sobre lo mal agradecido que era Makoto con la vida. Suspiró dejando caer la mirada sobre el muchacho que dormía al costado de la cama recostado en una silla y con un ejemplar de "Chica moderna" en el rostro. Podía notar como los suaves ronquidos se le escapaban bajo las hojas.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Se acarició las muñecas ya libres de amarras. El sol avanzaba lentamente al pasar las horas. No sentía hambre, ni sed - probablemente gracias a los medicamentos que le daban- solo quería que Sousuke se marchara, no quería ver a nadie en particular. Prefería quedarse solo en ese espacio carente de tiempo establecido.

Definitivamente quería quedarse solo en su dolor. No había visto al moreno desde hacía unos dos años y medio, luego de una visita de Rin donde se habían juntado los cuatro en la casa de Haruka, luego no había sabido nada más de él. Nada relevante por lo menos.

Cuando estaba atardeciendo le trajeron una bandeja con una taza de té y unas galletas insípidas, despertando a Sousuke de su siesta. No sentía apetito, apenas revolvía el líquido con la cuchara sin decidirse a beberlo.

\- Vamos, necesito que me des el número de Nanase. - Cada vez parecía tener menos paciencia - Tienes que tenerlo anotado en algún lado.

Makoto soltó suavemente el aire, casi como un suspiro, antes de levantar perezosamente la mirada hacia el impaciente joven.

\- No me lo sé de memoria - vio como arruinaba las últimas esperanzas del chico. Casi y le daba gracia. - Debe estar en mi celular. - Tanteo con la mirada a su alrededor, no recordaba haber visto el dichoso aparato.

Yamazaki bufó.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? Quedó destrozado bajo el tren. - Se masajeó las sienes al ver que Tachibana solo alzó levemente las cejas como respuesta. - No me dejas de otra, tendré que llamar a Rin.

\- ¿No está en Australia acaso?

\- Sí, pero ya que tu no cooperas, él sí debe tener el numero de Nanase. - Abrió su celular buscando entre los contactos a su viejo amigo. Seguro que la llamada le saldría carísima, además de larga. Rin se largaría a llorar antes de terminar de explicar por qué necesitaba el maldito número.

Lo observó largo rato mientras sonaba el timbre de espera en línea. Estaba delgado, condenadamente delgado, no tenía la fuerte musculatura juvenil con la que lo había visto la última vez. Tenia los ojos hundidos y enmarcados por unas profundas ojeras violáceas. ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto?

No era que él mismo fuese la fuente de vitalidad infinita, pero, demonios, Makoto Tachibana se veía deplorable. No expresaba ninguna emoción, sus ojos estaban vacíos, no lo había visto esbozar ni una sola sonrisa. Durante los años de escuela en que lo había conocido él siempre sonreía, se preocupaba, incluso demostraba lo miedoso que era ocultándose tras Haruka, pero ¿eso? aquel era un cuerpo sin alma.

Tono y buzón de voz. Rayos, Rin no contestaba. Miró la hora y desistió de volver a llamar al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Sabes? Me han dicho que si mañana te ve el médico, podrías irte de alta. - por el rabillo del ojo observó un pequeño cambio en su mirada. - pero para eso debes comer todo, si no, te quedarás una semana entera.

Así pasaron los días. Makoto se negaba a comer más de una galleta y beber mas de la mitad de la taza de té, entonces Susuke se negaba a marcharse antes de lograr que mordisqueara al menos la siguiente galleta.

El muchacho llegaba alrededor de las 11 am, su mayor interacción era cuando le obligaba a comer -por lo menos- la mitad del plato del almuerzo, luego se retiraba desde las 3 hasta las 5pm, y finalmente se marchaba a su casa a eso de la ocho o nueve de la noche.

No es que tuviesen muchos temas en común o se dedicaran a conversar de forma constante, simplemente se quedaban en silencio. A Makoto le empezaba a relajar esa rutina con Sousuke, _casi_ le gustaba, el resto del día eran médicos revisando su historial, enfermeras tomando distintas muestras de sangre, interrogándole sobre _ **lo que hizo, por qué, cómo, para qué...** _ ni que él mismo supiera las respuestas.

 _ **Escapar.**_ Esa era la única respuesta que les podía entregar de forma más o menos concreta.

Ya era la tercera visita del psicólogo del hospital. Se quedaba sentado al lado de la cama con libreta en mano, listo para anotar todo lo que el castaño pudiese soltar, pero, tal y como había pasado anteriormente, la entrevista fue infructuosa. El hombre se despidió de Makoto y lo dejó en la soledad de su habitación. Miró el reloj digital de Mickey que descansaba en la mesita de luz.

 _ **17:42 Retrasado**_ , ya iba a llegar el té y el moreno aún no llegaba.

Es que se había convertido en rutina y él era su boleto de salida de aquel lugar lleno de medicos, enfermeros y psicólogos entrometidos. Todos creían que Sousuke era su novio y - como tal - se haría cargo de cuidarlo en casa: que bebiera todo el té y que tomara sus medicinas a la hora indicada.

En la habitación se escuchaba el suave sonido de un piano desde la pequeña radio. El reloj mostraba las _**19:03.**_

\- ¿Aún no llega Yamazaki-kun?- preguntó la enfermera de mejillas rosadas, la misma que lo vio despertar el primer día. Ella era, por lejos, la que mejor le caía en aquella aséptica celda. - Que extraño.

Tachibana negó sin abrir la boca. El té ya se había enfriado y apenas había mordisqueado la orilla de una galleta.

\- De todas formas deberías tratar de comer algo... seguro que luego armará un buen escándalo si ve esa taza así. - Sonrió mientras introducía un líquido en la vena de Makoto con una jeringa. - Puedo calentar un poco el té si quieres.

Estuvo a un segundo de negarse, excusar que no tenía hambre, que no quería beber nada tampoco, cuando ambos vieron a Sousuke entrar por la puerta muy agitado, tenía el cabello escurriéndole pequeñas gotas en la ropa. Dejó su pesado bolso sobre la silla del psicólogo.

La enfermera tomó en silencio la taza y, sin esperar ninguna palabra, se marchó para dejarlos solos.

\- ¿Cómo es que no te has comido nada aún? - le retó con la mirada al ver las galletas prácticamente intactas, además del postre aún sellado.

\- ¿Cómo es que vienes llegando tan tarde? - contraatacó.

\- Ohhh, así que de esas tenemos. - El moreno se sentó sobre el colchón junto a Makoto. - Tendré que obligarte a tragar. - esbozó una sugerente sonrisa torcida. Tomó una galleta entre sus dedos - Vamos, dí "ahhh". - Jugueteo acercándose a los labios de Makoto quien (por primera vez en días, semanas, meses quizás) se sonrojó y abrió la boca para ser alimentado por el molesto falso novio.


	2. El demonio acuático

**_Disclaimer:_** Free!, historia y personajes originales no me pertenecen, solo aquellos hechos narrados en este escrito proceden de mi completa autoría.

 **Nota:** Esta vendría a ser la continuación del oneshot titulado **"Makoto Tachibana es una mala persona"** , por si no lo han leído, les recomiendo hacerlo antes de continuar. En realidad no afecta en nada a la historia, pero ese es su origen.

 **Pairing:** Sou x Mako

* * *

 **Escape.**

 _ **Capítulo 2: "El demonio acuático".**_

Al igual que todos los miércoles, Yamazki Sousuke dejaba las clases de psicología evolutiva a las 10:30 de la mañana. En condiciones normales tendría tiempo de sobra para estudiar y repasar las clases antes de ir a almorzar, luego podría sacar la laptop para avanzar el trabajo escrito que tenía pendiente (siempre tenía un trabajo pendiente), asistiría a la clase de la tarde y terminaría su día entrenando en la piscina de la universidad.

 _ **Pero no, todo había cambiado ese día viernes en la mañana.**_

Por algún motivo que no lograba recordar, decidió tomar una línea diferente del tren subterráneo. Claramente fue una gran equivocación, ya que debido su pésimo sentido de la orientación, había tenido que bajar del tren en varias ocasiones solo para consultar los mapas de cada estación.

\- Demonios... - pensaba - Tokio es demasiado grande. - Escudriñó el mapa maldiciendo el hecho de cambiar la ruta habitual y perderse en la ciudad en la cual llevaba viviendo casi dos años.

Decidiendo que la mejor opción sería tomar la ruta roja para llegar a un punto que - creía - conocer, y así regresar sobre sus pasos hasta la estación de su casa, empezó a caminar de regreso al andén. No es que hubiese mucha gente en la estación, es más, apenas había gente formada en el borde esperando, pero alguien llamó su atención en particular. No era común encontrar a alguien casi tan alto como él; con cabellos castaños y muy desordenados lo reconoció de inmediato: Makoto Tachibana de Iwatobi. No es que hubiesen sido grandes amigos durante sus años de escuela, pero habían compartido buenos momentos juntos. Por lo menos Rin siempre estaba agradecido de sus amigos y él casi podía considerarlo como uno cuando regreso a Iwatobi y entró a cursar su último año en Samekuza.

\- Seguro que el sabe mejor que yo cómo llegar a la universidad. - Era un pensamiento lógico. Decidido trató de acercarse al muchacho, pero mas gente empezaba a entrar en la estación. Se tuvo que disculpar cuando, sin querer, chocó contra alguien. - Eh, Makoto... - le llamó cuando creyó estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que le escuchara.

En una fracción de segundo todo había parecido cambiar.

Anunciaron la próxima llegada del tren y Tachibana daba un paso hacia el frente, obviando el hecho de que el andén se terminaba y solo quedaba el vacío hacia las vías. Sousuke sintió como el alma se escapaba de su cuerpo.

Soltó el bolso lleno de ropa deportiva y libros de estudio, golpeó a varias personas que se encontraban en su camino. _**Alguien empezó a gritar. Nadie hacía nada.**_ Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta.

Agarró parte de la camisa del muchacho, pero el peso de la caída era demasiado grande, solo logró atraparlo en una especie de abrazo antes de caer estampados contra el pavimento entre los rieles. Habían logrado salir del camino del tren - apenas escondidos en el espacio muerto entre el acero - justo a tiempo. El bolso de Tachibana estaba con todo el contenido regado por el suelo, su laptop y celular claramente inoperables.

Solo en esa fracción de segundo, cuando se sintió respirar otra vez y con el castaño entre sus brazos con los lentes deslizados por el puente de la nariz, Sousuke habia jurado ver sonreír al muchacho.

Esa sonrisa no se había repetido.

Ahora tenía los minutos contados. Si no queria perder musculatura debía aprovechar al máximo el tiempo para entrenar en el agua. Por eso se maldijo internamente al ver el aviso que figuraba en las puertas de la piscina universitaria.

Tsk. La piscina sería compartida con el equipo de natación del distrito hasta las 17:00 hrs. Observo el reloj del celular, tenía tiempo, incluso podría llegar a demorarse un poco en regresar al hospital y así aprovechar al máximo. Se apresuró a entrar para cambiarse. Por los ventanales se veía que el equipo de natación estaba en pleno entrenamiento.

\- ¡Eh! Yamazaki- Le saludó un muchacho que vestía ropas con el logo del club deportivo de la facultad - Has estado huyendo, ¿eh?

\- Oh, Tanaka... - saludó el aludido cuando ya estaba con el traje de baño listo.

\- ¿Cuándo la próxima carrera? - le sonrió deseoso - No creas que aun desisto de que entres al equipo de la universidad.

Sousuke sonrió queriendo restarle importancia.

\- No he tenido mucho tiempo.

\- Pero no olvides que siempre serás bienvenido. - Le recalcó apuntándole con el dedo, casi de forma acusadora. - Espero que te hayas recuperado de tu hombro ya.

Rió mientras, instintivamente, se acariciaba el hombro derecho. Luego de lanzarse por Makoto, su vieja lesión había parecido querer llamar la atención otra vez.

\- Voy con calma, no es nada de lo cual preocuparse. - hecho un vistazo a la piscina olímpica, el equipo de natación hacía una pequeña reunión en círculo, probablemente ya estaban terminando.

\- Son muy rápidos. - Comentó Tanaka. - El capitán quiso retarlos a unas carreras, pero lo dejaron atrás casi sin darle posibilidad.

Ambos quedaron viendo al mismo punto sin volver a dirigir palabra. Sousuke observó el reloj que había en la pared. 17:06, ya era tarde, pero podía apurarse y aprovechar, seguro que a Makoto no le importaría.

Se despidió con la mano de Tanaka, prometiendo una carera en cuanto su hombro dejara de tornarse molesto.

Al llegar al borde de la piscina, empezó a arreglar su cabello azabache bajo la gorra cuando sintió la presencia de alguien que lo observaba. Un muchacho de ojos azules lo miraba desde dentro del agua.

\- Nanase. - Susurró.

Un momento... ¡eso era estupendo! Llevaba días tratando de encontrar la manera de dar con el delfín de Iwatobi para contarle las novedades sobre Makoto, aunque este último no parecía interesado en ponerse en contacto con nadie, y - tal como el lo veía - se sentía traicionero, un acusador, si llegaba a llamar en nombre del castaño. Ni siquiera había podido decirle la verdad a Rin sobre por qué necesitaba el número de Nanase.

Sousuke se aclaro la garganta, no sabía cómo empezar a hablar. Podía partir invitándolo al hospital... no, eso sonaría extraño.

\- Yamazaki - Haruka se acercó nadando hasta la orilla. - ¿Carrera? - Solo logró contestar con un asentimiento de cabeza.

La diferencia era notoria, por no decir abismante. Sousuke se había dedicado l estudio y en parte a seguir nadando como rutina diaria, pero si en la escuela Nanase era rápido, ahora era un demonio acuático. Desde la salida, el giro, la velocidad, todo... en todo era superior... se había dedicado de lleno al agua. Ahora realmente parecía un pez. No se hubiese sorprendido si a salir del agua le viese una cola en vez de piernas.

\- Eres muy lento.

\- No todos nos dedicamos a la plataforma competitiva. - Bufó él.

\- ¿Para que le pediste mi numero a Rin?- Hubo un extraño silencio. ¿Era acaso ese el momento para soltarlo todo? - Cuando me dijo que querías competir esperé a que llamaras, pero no lo hiciste.

Oh, cierto... la excusa que utilizó fue querer desafiarlo a una carrera, cosa que claramente era mentira, no tenia la preparación física como para batirse contra Haruka.

\- Bueno... estuve algo ocupado. - Desvió la mirada sin querer salir de la piscina aún.

\- Pensé que al menos tendrías alguna resistencia... pero nada. -Quedó un momento sopesando sus palabras - No me hagas perder el tiempo otra vez.

\- ¡Oye! - Se sintió ofendido, no es que fuese mentira, pero jamás había imaginado que le hablara de aquella manera tan altanera. Observó como empezaba a dejar la piscina.

No... iba a perder la posibilidad de ayudar a Makoto. Porque sí, estaba seguro... lo que Makoto necesitaba era a su mejor amigo de toda la vida para seguir adelante.

\- ¿Has sabido algo de Makoto?- Fue la unica manera en que se le ocurrió empezar. - Si te interesa po-

\- ¿Interesarme? - Lo interrumpió con su monótona voz, pero que dejaba entrever algo más - Él es quien no está interesado. Demasiado ocupado para todo. No voy a perder mi tiempo en quien no lo tiene para mí. - Y así, sin voltearse, empezó a caminar hacia los camarines. - Puede pudrirse si es que le parece bien.

Aquello había sido suficiente. De un segundo a otro Sousuke estaba fuera del agua agarrando a Haru de las tiras de sus googles, temblando por las ganas de estamparle un solo golpe en el rostro. Escudriñó con furia en los ojos azules.

\- Atrévete a repetirlo una vez más - Lo amenazó - ¡Vamos!

\- ¿Tanto te interesa lo que haga?

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de él? - Acaso ¿esta era la razón por la cual Makoto no se había puesto en contacto? ¿Nadie extrañaba a Tachibana Makoto?

Nanase se soltó del agarre.

\- No lo conoces como yo.

\- No, claro que no.

\- No es el mismo, no te confundas, Sousuke.

\- Me queda claro. - Empezó a alejarse desviando su mirada color jade.

\- No lo conoces. - Repitió.

Sonrió sin ganas soltando aire.

\- Sabes acaso ¿dónde está ahora?- Haruka lo miró extrañado. - ¿Sabes si ha dormido bien? ¿ Se ha alimentado? ¿No? ¿Como lleva el proyecto de investigación? - Se volvió para verlo desafiante. - Entonces... ¿Sabes acaso dónde está ahora?

Parecía que las palabras tenían alguna clase de efecto sobre Nanase.

\- ¿Acaso lo sabes tú?

\- Claro que lo sé. - Se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño - Lo que no sabia era que fueses tan imbécil, Nanase. - Se dió media vuelta - Makoto tenía razón. No vales la pena. - Esto último fue apenas un murmullo para sí mismo. Observo el reloj que adornada uno de los altos pilares del club.

 _ **19:05. Ya era tarde, demasiado.**_ Se marchó a los camarines sin siquiera escuchar los alegatos de Nanase. No tenía por qué seguir perdiendo tiempo en tratar de convencer a alguien quien definitivamente no era buena ayuda.

Entró rápidamente en la habitación sin tocar la puerta siquiera, no había tenido tiempo ni de secarse el cabello y sentía la ropa mojada sobre sus hombros. Ahí estaba Makoto mirando perdido las galletas sobre el plato mientras la enfermera le sonreía instándolo a comer un poco más. Cruzó miradas con la mujer y ella se retiro llevándose la taza aun llena.

\- ¿Cómo es que no te has comido nada aún? - le retó con la mirada al ver las galletas prácticamente intactas, además del postre aún sellado. No era posible que tuviese aún

\- ¿Cómo es que vienes llegando tan tarde? - contraatacó.

\- Ohhh, así que de esas tenemos. - El moreno se sentó sobre el colchón junto a Makoto habiendo dejado el bolso en la silla más cercana. - Tendré que obligarte a tragar.

Esa era la manera en que Makoto le regañaba por llegar tarde y, a su vez, Sousuke se disculpaba.

El moreno esbozó una sugerente sonrisa torcida y tomó una galleta entre sus dedos.

\- Vamos, dí "ahhh". - Jugueteo acercándose a los labios de Makoto sonriendo, juraba que lo había hecho, por un segundo, sonrojar.

Definitivamente, _ **no necesitaban** _ al demonio acuático de Haruka Nanase.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola! Bueno, este es un cap donde se ve el "accidente" de Makoto desde el punto de vista de Sousuke, y cómo él trata de ayudarlo en un principio ... pero ¿qué le pasa a Haru? D:? Por qué está tan madagsafsagfs ?! A veces ni yo se por qué armo tanto problema en las historias... sí, soy una maldita, lo sé.

Supongo que lo estoy actualizando muy rápido... digamos que se me da escribirlo como loca! Pero como primero lo hago a mano y luego lo paso al notebook para editarlo me demoro más que mi imaginación en subirlo... solo espero que no se me vaya a acabar la imaginación antes de darle un final! x.x Aunque, segun veo, no será taaaaaan largo.

Dejen reviews por favor! Ayuda mucho para subirme el ánimo! 3

 **P.D:** Feliz cumpleaños Kisumi Shinigo... porque hoy es su cumpleaños y no logré escribirle un oneshot al rosado más coqueto.


	3. Compañeros

**_Disclaimer:_** Free!, historia y personajes originales no me pertenecen, solo aquellos hechos narrados en este escrito proceden de mi completa autoría.

 **Nota:** Esta vendría a ser la continuación del oneshot titulado **"Makoto Tachibana es una mala persona"** , por si no lo han leído, les recomiendo hacerlo antes de continuar. En realidad no afecta en nada a la historia, pero ese es su origen.

 **Pairing:** Sou x Mako

* * *

 **Escape.**

 _ **Capítulo 3:"Compañeros".**_

"- **Es cierto, ¡lo juro! Es como si les diera un paro cardíaco ahí mismo** \- Hablaba con entusiasmo Nagisa desde el otro lado de la línea. - **¡Internet no miente, Mako-chan!**

- **¿A sí?** \- Fue lo único que logró articular mientras dejaba la tostada mordisqueada sobre el plato distraidamente sin despegar la oreja del auricular.

- **¡Sí! Seguro que debe ser mejor que morir aplastado por el tren.** \- Rió con ganas. "

Bufó. _**Era mentira.** _ Él se había lanzado y había chocado contra el suelo justo por entre los rieles metálicos y estaba vivo. Aun tenía magulladuras que lo comprobaban.

Maldita sea, _estaba vivo **.**_ La idea le molestaba aún.

Trataba de mantener su rostro estoico evitando mirar las vías del tren apenas a un par de metros de él. Es que aún recordaba las palabras que Nagisa había grabado a fuego en su memoria. Pero Sousuke era demasiado intuitivo, se posicionaba estratégicamente entre él y el borde del andén.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el accidente y unos cuantos días desde que Makoto había sido dado de alta desde el hospital. Una de las condiciones para esto era que no podía vivir solo, alguien debía servirle de compañía y - tal y como había supuesto - asegurarse de que se alimentara y tomara sus medicamentos a la hora indicada.

Como se negó rotundamente a entregar la dirección de su hogar, Sousuke le había propuesto (obligado) que viviese con él. Total, ¿eran novios, no? A nadie en el hospital le resulto extraño, incluso Makoto lo consideró una propuesta _decente_ , al menos hasta que el psiquiatra y el psicólogo se pusieran de acuerdo sobre - tal y como él le llamaba - el "índice de locura Tachibana" y lo dejaran en paz de tantos controles.

Tomaron el tren y viajaron en silencio. Iba lo suficientemente lleno como para que tuviesen que ceder sus asientos a una embarazada y un anciano con bastón. Yamazaki sostuvo la mano de Tachibana todo el trayecto que recorrieron en tren, mientras éste recordaba la conversación de aquella mañana.

Habían estado tomando un desayuno lijero en el departamento del moreno con una taza de té entre las manos y las piernas cruzadas en el tatami mientras Makoto observaba los estantes con libros apiñados en las paredes. Algunos le sonaban familiares de las materias de anatomía y fisiología.

\- Debo regresar varios a la biblioteca... - El moreno lo saco del trance sobre los libros mientras sorbía el té y escudriñaba con la mirada qué tanto había bebido su, ahora, compañero. - ...ya debo una semana del préstamo.

Makoto se levantó para tomar el libro que había observado con detenimiento antes, había jurado que aquel de psicología evolutiva lo tenía él mismo en un estante de su departamento. Acaricio el lomo del volumen con la yema de sus dedos.

-Pero tengo un examen pronto... - continuó hablando - ... si lo regreso ahora no podré pedir otro hasta después.

Asintió ausente sin despegar la vista del encuadernado. Conocía bien las reglas de la biblioteca de la universidad: Podías solicitar cualquier libro que necesitaras por un plazo máximo de 5 días. Si te retrasabas en devolverlo, el castigo era la suspensión de préstamos hasta completar la misma cantidad de días del retraso. Por suerte él siempre conseguía que le rebajaran el castigo.

Entonces la duda vino a su mente: ¿Sousuke estaba estudiando? ¿Acaso tenían las mismas materias? ¿También estaría en el área de educación deportiva? Cayó en cuenta de que no sabia nada sobre lo que su amigo había estado haciendo durante los últimos años, mientras que él se había enterado sobre su lugar de estudio, carrera... Pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

\- Apenas estoy en segundo año. Fisioterapia.

\- No te lo pregunté. - farfulló bajito devolviendo el libro a su lugar.- Yo vendría a ser tu senpai.

Sousuke rió bajo levantándose para quedar junto a él.

\- Por favor, senpai, beba su té y coma toda la comida, la hice para usted con mucho esfuerzo. - Dijo imitando la voz de una colegiala para luego estallar en risas.

\- Idiota. - Bufó molesto volviendo a la pequeña mesa para beber el té que quedaba y comer los bocadillos en silencio.

El lugar era pequeño, de un solo ambiente con una cocina estilo americana y un cuarto de baño con tina, habían conseguido acomodar un segundo futón junto a la cama de Sousuke, aunque la espalda del castaño se quejara continuamente de la poca costumbre de dormir en el suelo. Lo mantenían guardado en una parte del armario de pared junto a unas camisas y demás ropa que empezaban a compartir, aunque Makoto pareciese nadar en dichas ropas.

\- Necesito ir a casa... - murmuró sin despegar la vista de la taza mientras se acomodaba los anteojos para seguir leyendo un extracto que había logrado conseguir por internet con unos compañeros de clase - ... tengo ese mismo volumen... si quieres podemos ir a buscarlo. - Hizo una pausa. - De todas formas necesito ropa - se excusó levantando los papeles haciendo sonreír al moreno.

\- Claro.

Lo que ambos sabían, pero ninguno hacía mención de ello, era el escape de la realidad de forma casi desesperada. Inclusive, Sousuke no dejaba de sorprenderse de que nadie diese señales de buscar a Makoto. Aún no se sentía capaz de contarle sobre su encuentro con Nanase en la piscina de la universidad, pensaba que, por el momento, Tachibana lo estaba llevando " _bien"_.

Ahora el problema era lo insistente que se había vuelto Rin Matsuoka. Después de ese primer - y único - intento no había vuelto a llamarle al celular, estaba seguro que su amigo de la infancia estaba ocupado con una competencia importante.

Justo el día anterior a que Makoto fuese dado de alta, Rin llamó a Sousuke por Skype para presumir la brillante medalla de plata que había ganado en el Interregional de Australia.

\- Oye, Haru no ha querido soltar nada... ¿le ganaste en la carrera? - sonreía pícaro en la pantalla de su computador, pero borró la sonrisa al ver como Sousuke desviaba la mirada - ¿Entonces te ganó? Te dije que era mala idea retarlo así de la nada, no tienes suficiente preparación física como para dar pelea!

\- Entonces ¿cuándo vuelves a Japón? - lo interrumpió para cambiar el tema de conversación, no sentía ánimos de recordar la pelea con Nanase.

\- ohh... creo que tardaré un poco más, pero seguro que en un par de semanas más llegaré a quedarme por unos días. -Sonrió ampliamente - ¡Deberíamos ir a ver a Haru y Makoto! Seguro que podríamos armar alguna fiesta o algo así ¿no, Sou? Hace mucho que no los veo. - Éste volvió a desviar la mirada- Oe... ¿Vas a decirme qué es lo que te pasa? Estas más raro de lo habitual... seguro que pensabas en ganarle al seleccionado nacional de Haruka Nanase... ay Sou, ¿cuándo aprenderás? Más te vale seguir estudiando para que vengas a Australia conmigo.

Y en eso había quedado la última conversación con Rin Matsuoka.

Levantando una maceta con algo que alguna vez podría haber sido una planta, Makoto sacó la copia de llave de emergencias. Su departamento era pequeño, muy parecido al de Sou, pero claramente más desordenado y con libros, cuadernos y papeles acumulados por doquier ( parecía haber más libros que en la propia biblioteca de la Universidad) Sin embargo, el olor era lo peor... El encierro y la putrefacción de los platos acumulados en el lavadero eran lo peor que había olido en años... se notaba la falta de aseo y ventilación del lugar.

\- Seguro que te pondrán denuncia por insalubre. - Bromeó Sousuke quitándose los zapatos para ingresar.

Abrieron ventanas, recogieron basura - más bien Yamazaki recogió basura con pinzas y guantes- y se dedicaron a llenar un par de maletas con suficiente ropa, la gran mayoría estaba sucia y acumulada en el suelo y la cama.

No pudo evitar que Makoto llenara la maleta más pequeña con libros y papeles de la universidad. Definitivamente se había convertido en un ratón de biblioteca. Un _**pestilente ratón de biblioteca**_.

El trayecto de regreso a casa fue muy similar. Silencioso y de manos tomadas al llegar cerca de la línea que demarca el borde del andén. Ruidoso y lleno de chistes Yamazaki marca registrada al caminar por la calle.

Cuando doblaron la esquina Makoto le daba un golpecito en el brazo en protesta por un comentario que ya había olvidado en cuanto lo escucho, el inesperado visitante estaba de pie, esperando, indeciso frente al tablero de botones para llamar a los departamentos.

Sousuke agarró instintivamente la mano para evitar que su compañero de habitación saliera corriendo calle abajo.

* * *

Muy bien, me responsabilizo... este capítulo lo reescribí... ¡DOS VECES! Lo siento, pero no logre quedar 100% conforme. Es más corto que los anteriores y juega mucho con los recuerdos en medio de la narración, así es que espero que se haya entendido lo suficiente -.- Por lo tanto acepto todos los comentarios de puteadas acá abajo.

Aclaro: Sousuke esta estudiando Fisioterapia... en mi país en realidad se conoce como Kinesiología, pero pensé en tomar un nombre más genérico que llegase a todo el mundo (si no lo es, por favor me aclaran!)... lo mismo que con Makoto... él estaría en Educación con enfoque al deporte y actividad física... en realidad yo soy del área de la salud, por lo tanto traté de ser lo más clara posible (yquelagentequeestudiaestascarrerasnomemateporloidiota)

Bytheway... gracias por los reviews! Me alegraron la vida y me hicieron rodar como idiota jajajajaja xD

Y sí, se viene más apariciones de Haru y Makoto, face to face para aclarar con todo lo que pasó entre ellos. Espero avanzar algo más durante la noche.


	4. Furia y desesperación

**_Disclaimer:_** Free!, historia y personajes originales no me pertenecen, solo aquellos hechos narrados en este escrito proceden de mi completa autoría.

 **Nota:** Este capítulo contiene un cortísimo extra al final... quizás empiece a agregar algunos, ya que, editando y editando, hay situaciones que tuve que sacar de los capítulos, pero creo que merecen ser publicados!

Continuación de del oneshot " **Makoto Tachibana es una mala persona** ", que a esta altura, ya deberían haberlo leído!

 **Pairing:** Sou x Mako

* * *

 **Escape.**

 _ **Capítulo 4:"Furia y desesperación".**_

Estaba delgado, mantenía la cabeza gacha y desviaba continuamente la mirada, traía el cabello enmarañado como siempre. Había pasado tiempo, pero no estaba tan distinto a como lo había visto por última vez.

\- Oh... - fue el único sonido que salió entre los labios de Haruka Nanase al ver llegar a la pareja tomados de la mano.

Sousuke sintió como la tensión se apoderaba del cuerpo de Makoto, si no lo hubiese tenido cogido de la mano, muy probablemente estaría corriendo calle abajo para perderse en algún punto. Le dió un suave apretón para tranquilizarlo, daba igual quien estuviese frente a ellos, él siempre le protegería.

\- Ha... haru... - susurró Makoto tratando de aclararse la garganta.

\- ¿Por esto me molestaste tanto? - Haruka tenía una mirada glaciar dirigida exclusivamente al moreno, ni siquiera fijaba la mirada en el otro muchacho. - Si querías que fuera a la boda, tan solo bastaba con mandar la invitación. No debías ser ** _tan patético._**

En ese momento sintió _miedo_... miedo de lo que podría decir Nanase para herir. ¿A los dos? No, solo a Makoto... No había sido capaz de contarle de su encuentro en la piscina, quería evitarle cualquier molestia... ya tenía suficiente con el dolor que, estaba seguro, ocultaba el castaño en todo momento.

\- No recuerdo haberte invitado a ser petulante en mi propia casa. - Hablo duro mientras avanzaba hacia la reja de entrada sin soltar la mano de su compañero.

\- Es un país libre. - Esbozó una sonrisa sin gracia y Sousuke frunció el ceño. Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio escudriñando ojos azules en ojos jade y viceversa. El ambiente se había vuelto tenso, como si en cualquier momento uno de ellos fuese a lanzarse sobre el otro para aplastarle el cráneo a golpes. Se podía decir que ese era el humor de Yamazaki.

Sintió calmar el temblor de sus manos - que no estaba seguro de cuando había comenzado - al ser empujado suavemente hacia la reja. De un momento otro parecía que no era él quien protegía a Makoto, si no que Makoto protegía la poca cordura que podía quedar en el lugar.

\- Ya abre la puerta, Sou... tengo hambre. - hablo suavemente sin despegar la mirada del suelo. No podía creerlo... ¿Makoto le estaba llamando "Sou"? Y.. ¿Tenía hambre?

Sacó el pequeño llavero de tiburón que Rin le había regalado para abrir la reja.

Hicieron oídos sordos de los gritos de Nanase.

* * *

\- Ahora... ¿vas a decirme qué fue eso? - Makoto fue el primero en hablar luego de que entraron en el apartamento y dejaban las maletas a un costado.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Haru no tenía cómo saber que yo estaba aquí... - Apretó la mandíbula sin despegar la vista de las maletas, no quería ver a los ojos al cobarde traidor... sentía que sus propios ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas. - ¿Tanto deseas deshacerte de mí?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Makoto? - escuchó los pesados pasos dirigirse hacia él - No tenía idea que él vendría.

\- No te creo. - Se mordió el labio inferior. - Ya habías hablado de él sobre mí, ¿no?

Silencio.

\- Sousuke. - Replicó seco.

\- No es lo que tu crees... nunca le dije que viniera... me lo encontré en la piscina el otro día...

\- ¡Entonces es verdad!- Giró sobre sus talones y lo miró con furia, ya no le importaba que lo viese llorar. - ¡¿Por qué?! Por qué tenías que, específicamente, hablarle A ÉL!? - Lo agarró de la camisa sin poder contener la rabia que lo inundaba. Cada vez parecía subir una octava más el timbre de voz. - ¿No te bastaba con tenerme encerrado? ¿AH? ¡No! ¡Tenias que ir con la ÚLTIMA PERSONA que quería ver!

\- Te digo que no es lo que tu crees... - Hizo una pausa. - Primero traté de dar con él porque... bueno, ustedes siempre fueron los mejores amigos - Tragó saliva al ver los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Rayos, eso mismo era lo que había tratado de evitar con todas sus fuerzas. - Pensé que te haría bien verlo... que él estaría preocupado por ti y no había podido dar con tu paradero... No tenía idea de, bueno, lo que sea que pase entre ustedes... No sabia que él se había convertido en semejante imbécil - apretó la mandíbula - No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados... No podía quedarme viendo cómo sufrías... ¡tenía que hacer algo, Makoto!

\- Tenías que hacerlo... - Repitió ausente - Tenías que sacarme de las vías, tenías que llevarme al hospital, tenías que obligarme a comer- Empezó a zarandearlo con fuerza empujándolo contra la pared.- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJASTE MORIR TRANQUILO, YAMAZAKI?!

En ese mismo momento se arrepintió de sus palabras.

\- ¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES! - Sousuke agarró con fuerza desmedida las muñecas de Makoto para evitar que siguiera ejerciendo fuerza sobre él - ¡NO VUELVAS A REPETIR ALGO COMO ESO! - Esta vez podía ver la ira y el dolor adueñarse de los orbes color jade que tenía frente suyo. El hombre lo jaló para abrazarlo con desesperación y enojo- No te atrevas a decir algo como eso otra vez... - hundió el rostro en el cuello del castaño, como queriendo grabarlo en su memoria para siempre.

Antes daba lo mismo. Nadie lo esperaba en casa, nadie esperaba una llamada suya... nadie había notado que desapareció de la faz de la tierra por semanas. Solo las pesadillas y la soledad de su departamento lo recibían con los brazos abiertos.

¿Ahora? Ahora tenía a un _ **posesivo hombre rogándole que no abandonara la vida.**_

Esa fue la última vez que Makoto pensó - o habló - en el suicidio como una vía de escape válida.

\- Cuéntamelo.

\- ¿Eh? - Makoto levantó la vista hacia Sousuke separando su abrazo.

\- Cuéntame qué es lo que sucedió con Nanase Haruka.

* * *

\- ¿Y se lo contaste? - Preguntó el hombre frente a él sentado en un cómodo sillón de cuero. Makoto levantó la mirada sin separar las manos - El por qué se alejaron con Haru.

Volvió a desviar la mirada paseándola por el cuarto, las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color melocotón, los muebles tenían libros - de los cuales jamás había oído hablar - y varios peluches esponjosos. Recordó que en ese lugar también se atendían varios niños pequeños. Él no quería sentirse como un niño pequeño.

Suspiró. Estaba en la sesión semanal con el psicólogo.

\- Algo... - Apenas llevaban un par de sesiones, pero Sumiteru Tamaguchi parecía conocerlo bastante bien o por lo menos querer tratar de entenderlo. Era el psicólogo recomendado por la misma enfermera que lo había visto en el hospital, se habían encontrado mientras él salia de otra infructuosa cita con el psicólogo del hospital. Pero Sumiteru-san era distinto.

En primer lugar no lo miraba con lástima, tampoco con reproche ni cansancio infinito de ver los mismos casos todos los días, se mantenía atento, con el suficiente contacto visual como para tranquilizarlo y lograr que Makoto se abriera un poco más.

\- Eso es positivo, ¿no? - Sonrió afablemente el hombre, apenas haciendo una anotación en su cuaderno. Llevaba el cabello corto y peinado hacia atrás, apenas unos mechones se escapaban hacia su amplia frente. Tendría alrededor de 35 años.

\- ¿Lo es? - Preguntó - En realidad no sé si le conté todo...

\- Claro que sí. - le sonrió- Significa que empiezas a confiar más en Sousuke, ¿no te parece?

Asintió pensativo. Pasaron un par de minutos en completo silencio.

\- Entonces... ¿qué le contaste a Sousuke?

Makoto titubeó un momento.

\- Con Haru siempre fuimos como hermanos, - comenzó a narrar Makoto- nunca nos separamos por mucho tiempo, nos conocíamos mejor que cualquier persona - Sentía la necesidad de explicar un poco su relación antes de decir cualquier cosa, pero terminó guardando silencio.

\- ¿Él también se vino a Tokio después de graduarse, cierto?

\- Si... en un inicio Haru no tenía tan claro qué hace luego de la escuela, pero al pasar las nacionales él quedó completamente convencido de que quería seguir nadando.  
Yo siempre supe que no podría seguir una carrera profesional de nadador olímpico como él o Rin; lo mío iba más en enseñar a los niños.  
Entonces vi la posibilidad de estudiar en Tokio... tal vez no conseguiría una beca deportiva, pero con el examen de ingreso logré una beca académica parcial. - Se acomodó nuevamente en su sillón evitando mirar directo a Sumiteru - Así es que al final ambos nos mudamos a la ciudad. Al principio todo seguía más o menos igual que siempre: Pasaba a buscarlo temprano, desayunábamos y salíamos, él a su entrenamiento y yo a clases. - Hizo una mueca de algo que el psicólogo solo pudo describir como añoranza - Al pasar las primeras semanas me dí cuenta que la universidad era realmente... difícil. - Guardó silencio sin estar muy seguro sobre cómo continuar.

\- ¿Te costó acostumbrarte a la ciudad? Recuerdo que me dijiste que siempre habías vivido en tu pueblo natal con tu familia.

-En Iwatobi - asintió.

\- ¿Haru y Sousuke también son de ahí? ¿Y Rin?

\- Sí... nos conocíamos desde niños. Todos nos dedicábamos a la natación en nuestros clubes. Participamos en competencias, pero los más interesados eran Rin y Haru.

\- ¿A ti no te gustaba competir?

\- No me emocionaba realmente... - lo pensó un segundo - ... creo que me bastaba nadar con mis amigos.

\- Volvamos un poco a lo que me decías antes, sobre lo que le contaste a Sousuke.

\- Me dediqué cada vez más al estudio. Deje de ir a buscar a Haru por las mañanas, y no lograba desocuparme a tiempo como para juntarnos en las noches... solía ir a nadar a su club de natación para pasar tiempo juntos... pero... nos fuimos distanciando... supongo que me culpa por ello. - terminó hablando casi en un susurro.

\- Ya veo.- El psicólogo hizo un par de anotaciones más y contempló al muchacho: se veía mejor que la semana anterior, pero mantenía esquiva la mirada y su postura, encorvada. También notaba que debía estar cansado. Como Makoto no siguió narrando nada más, decidió cambiar de tema. - Entonces ¿cómo va todo con Sousuke?

\- Bien... supongo... - se preocupó cuando le dije que no estaba durmiendo bien otra vez.

\- Se nota que es un novio cariñoso.

Detalles. Ése era el detalle que le daba mucha vergüenza revelar: no eran novios de verdad, fue solo el invento de Sousuke para que lo dejaran pasar sin problemas en el hospital, y se había alargado al punto de vivir juntos, ahora hasta Haru debía pensar que eran novios.

\- Supongo.

\- Es un gran chico.

Solo afirmó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a confesar que lo máximo que habían hecho como pareja era estar abrazados en la cama mientras Makoto le contaba su historia en Tokio.

* * *

 **Extra:** _Laptop Yamazaki Jr._

\- No seas cobarde.

\- Te dije que lo podía hacer solo.

\- Sí, ya veo lo bien que lo manejas. - Sousuke se cruzo de brazos alzando una ceja - Seguro que lo está esperando, ya hablaron por email antes.

\- ¡Te dije que no miraras el historial!

\- Pero es mí computador en mí casa, por lo tanto, es mí historial con tus páginas porno en él. - Sonrió al ver como Makoto empezaba a ponerse rojo como tomate, en realidad sí había revisado el historial, pero no había ninguna página porno en él... A no ser que su obsesión por los vídeos de gatos pudiese ser considerado porno.- Solo envíalo.

\- No es tan sencillo...

\- Claro que lo es. Mira - se incorporó para dar un par de clicks- ¿ves? A esto se le llama tecnología, Tachibana.

\- NONONONONONONONO - Makoto sentía que se le iban todos los colores del rostro. Había enviado el informe sin creer que estuviese realmente perfecto. O listo... al menos. - ¡ESTÚPIDO, SOU! - Nuevamente el moreno se había ganado unos golpes en el brazo.

* * *

Bien! por fin editado el capitulo 4. En realidad tuve una noche muy apasionada con este fic ... :P tengo casi listo el capítulo 5, solo falta editarlo para publicarlo.

Okey, aqui en realidad no se habla de forma concreta lo que sucedió entre Haru y Mako, eso irá más adelante... my por baby :( Les juro que en el fondo de mi corazón Haru me cae bien! pero por qué le hago esto? Definitivamente yo soy la mala persona... hasta yo estoy odiando al Haru de este fic !

Bytheway: de nuevo muuuuuuuchas gracias por los reviews! me emociona mucho ver que hay gente que le ha gustado la idea y como se va desarrollando! así es que muchas gracias a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de leer y dejar un comentario de apoyo :)

Y no, no hay beso aún, no hay sexo desenfrenado, solo manitas tomadas y un abrazo desesperado... porque la trama pide seriedad! (okno) Supongo que no es momento aun de esas cosas.


	5. Un tiburón en la ciudad

**_Disclaimer:_** Free!, historia y personajes originales no me pertenecen, solo aquellos hechos narrados en este escrito proceden de mi completa autoría.

 **Nota:** Esta vendría a ser la continuación del oneshot titulado **"Makoto Tachibana es una mala persona"** , por si no lo han leído, les recomiendo hacerlo antes de continuar. En realidad no afecta en nada a la historia, pero ese es su origen.

 **Pairing:** Sou x Mako

* * *

 **Escape.**

 _ **Capítulo 5:"Un tiburón en la ciudad".**_

\- ¿Una historia? ummh - Sousuke continuó tecleando en la laptop sin haber reparado realmente en las palabras del chico.

\- Al menos para justificar un poco... - hablaba Makoto desde la tina con la puerta entreabierta.

El moreno asintio de forma ausente regresando su atención al libro abierto que tenía en el capítulo de "Ácido-base y su compensación metabólica" para volver a teclear en la laptop. Se restregó los ojos y volvió a hundirse en el libro contrastando con lo escrito en la pantalla. Rin le había enviado un mensaje avisando que al día siguiente llegaría al aeropuerto de Tokio, y que tenia el "deber de escudero olímpico" de ir a recogerlo. No se sorprendió para nada, estaba acostumbrado a aquellos arranques desprevenidos del pelirrojo, pero Makoto casi y había entrado en pleno ataque de pánico tratando de planear qué hacer mientras Matsuoka se quedaba en la ciudad.

\- Puedo volver a mi departamento por unos días.

\- ¿A ese centro radioactivo post apocalíptico? No lo creo.

\- ¡Agg! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí mientras Rin también esté! - Discutía saliendo del baño con el pijama puesto y una toalla sobre la cabeza- Podría empezar a pensar _mal -_ alargó la ele de la ultima palabra con la lengua.

\- Y te dije que solo serán unos días. Luego se ira a Iwatobi a ver a su familia. - Hablaba sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla - Además, tu ya vives aquí. Tenemos el futón para que él duerma.

\- No voy a dormir contigo en la cama - Alegó sonrojándose, pero al no obtener respuesta se acercó cerrando la tapa de la laptop casi atrapándole los dedos - Al menos pongámonos de acuerdo en una historia!

\- ¿Qué hay de malo con la de ser novios?

\- No lo somos.

\- Rompe mi corazón, Tachibana-senpai.

\- ¡Sou! ¡Te hablo en serio! Quizás qué cosas le puede haber contado Haru...

\- Está bien, está bien - le trató de tranquilizar - algo se me va a ocurrir.

Y, bueno, así fue como llegaron a la escena de Rin Matsuoka escudriñándolos con su aguda mirada mientras Makoto se concentraba en la sopa para cenar y Sousuke bebía de su taza de té.

-Muy bien, déjame ver si entendí. - El ambiente era extraño dentro del departamento. - Estás herido del hombro... _otra vez_. - Hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

\- Resentido. - Corrigió.

\- ¡Es lo mismo! - Golpeó ambas manos en puños sobre la madera. Respiro hondo- Y Makoto está cuidando de ti mientras te recuperas. - Rin enarcó una ceja al resumir apenas en un par de oraciones el extraño relato que su amigo le había contado.

\- Así es - Asintió con suficiencia.

\- Mentira. - Sentenció el pelirrojo. - ¡Ustedes están saliendo y no son capaces de aceptarlo en público!

Tachibana se atragantó al escuchar mientras probaba el avance de la sopa en la estufa. Definitivamente eran malos para mentir.

Había adelantado su viaje a Japón para darle una sorpresa a su mejor amigo y aprovechar de descansar antes del Nacional de Natación en Australia, aunque definitivamente no había esperado encontrar a Sousuke junto a Makoto esperándolo en el aeropuerto ¿Por qué no habían sido capaces de hablar abiertamente de su relación?

\- ¡Lo sabia! - sonrió con picardía - dime, Sou ¿qué treta usaste para conquistar a Makoto? ¿Flores? ¿Chocolate? A él siempre le ha gustado mucho lo dulce... **_oh -_** cambió el tono de voz a uno muchísimo más sugerente mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa para estar más cerca del moreno - aplicaste tu sex-appeal de nadador retirado y universitario intelectual, ¿cierto?

No pudieron evitar explotar en carcajadas mientras un sonrojado Makoto servía la cena.

Aquella primera noche estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. A pesar de haberse tomado la pastilla para dormir no podía mantenerse lo suficientemente sereno como para conciliar el sueño. No es que nunca hubiese dormido con alguien más en la misma cama, en distintos tipos de ocasiones y relaciones, pero no era lo mismo teniendo a Matsuoka tan fijo en él. Tampoco ayudaba que Sousuke le rodeara con un brazo la cintura.

Tendría que poner en acción alguno de los ejercicios de respiración que Sumiteru-san le había obligado a ver en internet.

Makoto Tachibana era un gran estudiante. Dedicado y sobresaliente. Por eso, ninguno de sus profesores se negó a darle permiso de entregar los avances de trabajos pendientes por email sin necesidad de asistir a clases.

" _Vuelve cuando te sientas mejor_ " le habían dicho, pero eso no era tan sencillo para el pestilente-ratón-de-biblioteca-Tachibana, no. Él era de los estudiantes que no faltaban a clase, tomaba apuntes , grababa audios de las explicaciones y hacía toda clase de preguntas en clase. Nadie podía superar sus resúmenes.

Por eso, más frustrado se sintió cuando al segundo día de la visita de Rin- fue nombrado como "guía turístico oficial olímpico". Matsuoka tenia toda una lista de lugares y exposiciones pendientes en la capital. Y ya que Sousuke continuaba teniendo sus clases habituales, toda la responsabilidad caía en Makoto. Sentía como un incipiente dolor empezaba a alojarse en la parte frontal de su cabeza cuando salían del museo de historia para ser arrastrado dentro de una heladería.

\- Oye - observó a Rin poner un rostro serio- Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero... ¿estás bien?

\- Solo me duele un poco la cabeza, no es nada, seguro que sera el hambre. - Evadió la mirada de su amigo fingiendo estudiar con detenimiento el menú plastificado del local - Con el helado se me quitará.

\- Te estoy hablando en serio, Makoto - Replico firme. El aludido no pudo evitar levantar la mirada para encontrarse con los preocupados ojos rojizos - Anoche te escuché gritar en sueños... otra vez.

Estiro sus labios hasta formar una sola linea recta. Rayos, no se había dado cuenta de que seguía gritando por las noches.

\- Sou no me quiso contar nada... pero es muy obvio de que hay algo que te está pasando. - Alargó sus manos para tomar entre ellas la de Makoto - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

\- Seguro que Haru ya te habrá dicho. - Murmuró volviendo a desviar la mirada.

Rin lo miró extrañado.

\- La última vez que hablé con él... fue para pedirme la dirección de Sou... y preguntarme si sabia algo de ti. -Makoto volvió a observarlo sorprendido - Así que cuando los vi juntos con Sousuke, pensé que a eso se refería Haru.

\- Oh... - Así es que no le había hablado después de su encuentro.

\- Makoto, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Era, otra vez, la oración de buena crianza que todos soltaban.

\- Gracias, Rin.

\- ¡ Es en serio ! - Agarró firme la mano entre las suyas - No dudes de mí.

Sintió un alivio inesperado. No tenía que repetir el mismo párrafo que sonaba a reunión de alcohólicos anónimos:

"Hola, soy Makoto Tachibana y traté de suicidarme en el tren. Tomo dos pastillas alargadas en la mañana y una redonda en la noche. Pero ya estoy bien" Plus, una sonrisa.

No.

\- Haru me odia, yo lo se - Ahora sentía la real necesidad de soltarlo todo... Todo lo que había sucedido desde su llegada a Tokio. No de conversar y analizar... si no de soltarlo todo y dejarlo como otra de sus pesadillas nocturnas.

Rin estuvo a punto de replicar,pero Makoto levantó su mano libre para acallarlo antes de que le interrumpiera.

\- Cuando estaba en primer año... la universidad se había vuelto dura...

En ese entonces Makoto Tachibana aún conservaba aquel físico de natación y su rostro se veía saludable, cansado, pero saludable. Estaba en época de exámenes y requería estudiar arduamente si quería conservar la beca parcial. De lo contrario podía peligrar su estado financiero familiar y , con eso, si permanencia en la universidad.

Haru estaba realmente entusiasmado con su participación en el equipo al que había ingresado. A pesar de que, en un inicio, era solo un suplente, podía seguir nadando tanto como quisiera. Incluso le alentaban a hacerlo más seguido y con mayor ímpetu. Lógicamente pasó rápido a formar parte del equipo titular: trabajaba e sus tiempos de crol, inclusive se atrevió - por recomendación del entrenador - a probar otros estilos. Se sorprendió un poco al verse cómodamente nadando de pecho.

\- Sera el jueves a las 11 am en el Tange Kenzo. - Le informó Haru mientras bebía de su jugo con la pajilla. Makoto apenas levantó un poco la mirada de sus apuntes de Bases teóricas.

\- No hay problema, Haru-chan - le sonrió - Tengo un examen en la mañana ese día... pero llegaré lo antes posible.

No llegó a la competencia a tiempo. Cuando alcanzó a visualizar la piscina olímpica, Haru ya había salido del agua llevándose el primer lugar. En un inicio el moreno trato de restarle importancia, que no era su culpa tener exámenes, clases, inclusive las salidas prácticas que le tomaban semanas enteras. Pero eso se repitió una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Cuando ya iban a cumplir los dos años completos viviendo en la ciudad Haru explotó sin previo aviso al ver a Makoto dormitando en el asiento del complejo deportivo. _Le dolió_. Por primera vez había quedado en quinto lugar, fuera de las posibilidades de clasificar, y Makoto estaba ahí, durmiendo, sin importarle nada más que el maldito libro que abrazaba.

Se lo arrancó de los brazos y lo estampó en el suelo perdiendo los estribos.

No hablaban nunca, no lo visitaba, no comían juntos, no nadaban juntos. No eran más los hermanos que siempre habían sido, y, es más, a Makoto Tachibana parecía no importarle en lo más absoluto.

\- Te quedaste dormido... en la competencia...? - Rin no podía creer lo idiota que era Haruka.

\- Sí. - un sonrojo avergonzado tiñó levemente sus mejillas. - Haru se molesto mucho. Yo también lo habría hecho en realidad. Fue la primera vez que quedó completamente descalificado del torneo regional en la primera carrera. Seguro que estaba frustrado. - Hubo un silencio mientras la camarera se acercaba preguntar si todo iba bien.

Makoto revolvió su copa de café helado sopesando sus próximas palabras mientras Rin comía furioso su banana split.

\- La verdad es que Sousuke me salvó la vida. - El pelirrojo lo miró sin entender. - No de forma metafórica, si no que... - soltó aire tratando de relajarse - pues... es verdad que sí se lastimó el hombro... y es mi culpa... se lanzó tras de mí en el subterráneo - empezó a acariciar su cuello posterior con la palma de su mano mientras que Matsuoka iba, de forma lenta y paulatina, abriendo más y más los ojos. - Estuve un par de semanas en el hospital... ¡No es que estuviera herido de gravedad o algo así!, más que nada estaba deshidratado y enflaquecido - se apresuró a aclarar - y temían que me tratara de lanzar al vacío otra vez... Me dejaron salir después de que Sou jurara que él me iba a cuidar así que... - observo al pelirrojo que estaba a punto de romper a llorar- ... no me mires así, Rin... te juro que ya estoy mejor.

Y no, Matsuoka Rin no pudo dejar de llorar hasta que su banana split estuvo completamente derretido.

* * *

 **Extra:** _Shoujo del bueno._

Durante ese día de compras, Rin le obsequió un celular a Makoto.

"Un celular olímpico de parte de un nadador olímpico" le había dicho mientras le colgaba una orca bebé.

\- Entonces puedes tener aquí el correo de la universidad, y en este otro lado esta el personal.

\- Ohh.. ya veo.

\- ¡Mira! También puedes descargar aplicaciones. - hablaba emocionado el pelirrojo sacando su propio celular para mostrar sus aplicaciones.

\- ¿De qué es esa? - preguntó apuntando un pequeño ícono azul con líneas blancas.

\- _FanFiction ..._ \- sonrió con suficiencia. - ¡Debes probarlo, Makoto! ¡Es un mundo maravilloso!

\- No lo vayas a contagiar con tu fanatismo shoujo, Rin - amenazó Sosuke mientras revisaba la cajita del aparato que configuraban los otros dos.

\- ¡Se llama literatura! Tu no sabes de eso porque eres un cabeza dura, Sou.

* * *

Hola! listo el capítulo 5, donde se revela de forma más concreta la pelea de Haru y Makoto (estúpidoHaru).

 **Dato:** el Tange Kenzo es un sitio real: su piscina y pabellón polideportivo fueron construidos para los Juegos Olímpicos de Tokio en 1964. Las imágenes son bellas, una gran obra arquitectónica! (fin del comentario intelectual)

Hoy fue capítulo doble porque, como ya dije en el anterior, tuve una noche de pasión con el fic.

Ojalá es haya gustado :) si no... sorrynotsorry.

jajaja mentira!

Muchas gracias por los comentarios de apoyo!


	6. Si abres la boca

**_Disclaimer:_** Free!, historia y personajes originales no me pertenecen, solo aquellos hechos narrados en este escrito proceden de mi completa autoría.

 **Nota:** Esta vendría a ser la continuación del oneshot titulado **"Makoto Tachibana es una mala persona"** , por si no lo han leído, les recomiendo hacerlo antes de continuar. En realidad no afecta en nada a la historia, pero ese es su origen.

 **Pairing:** Sou x Mako

* * *

 **Escape.**

 _ **Capítulo 6:"Si abres la boca...".**_

Miró la pantalla de su celular para cerciorarse de que el lugar al que iba a entrar era el correcto; Rin le había enviado un mensaje con la dirección de la heladería donde estarían esperándolo con Makoto para cuando terminara con sus clases. Era un local relativamente pequeño con un mostrador amplio lleno de distintos colores y sabores de helado, buscó con la mirada hasta dar con una cabellera roja y una castaña juntas -demasiado para su gusto- a grandes zancadas avanzó hasta ellos .

\- Oe... - Sousuke se acerco hasta la mesa con el cejo fruncido, pero quedó confundido al ver como Rin casi asfixiaba a Makoto abrazándolo del cuello - ¿Qué le hiciste a Rin?

El aludido levantó la mirada saltando de su silla para colgarse de los hombros de su mejor amigo.

\- Ya lo rompiste... - bufó acariciando los cabellos rojos.

\- ¡Estúpido, estúpido, Sou! - Rin golpeaba infantilmente en el amplio pecho del moreno con abundantes lágrima recorriéndole el rostro. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Esbozó una sonrisa de comprensión ante la situación.

\- Porque te ibas a poner a llorar. - Trató de hacerlo sonar como un insulto, solo para molestarlo.

\- ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! - Había vuelto a llorar profuso mientras trataba de parecer furioso.

\- Ya, Rin. - Sonrió Tachibana con pesar - Fui yo el que no quería que alguien se enterara.

\- Entonces... ¿Haru no lo sabe? - Los supuestos novios intercambiaron una mirada que Rin no supo interpretar. Se soltó de Sousuke y ambos tomaron asiento en la redonda mesa, cada uno a un costado del protagonista de tal historia.

Makoto desvió la mirada tomando su copa vacía para mantener las manos ocupadas. Se mordisqueó el labio sopesando las palabras, no era algo de lo que realmente tuviera ganas de conversar.

\- Yo... - sus palabras eran demasiado suaves - realmente... no sé si quiera que Haru lo sepa.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Claro que le gustaría saber qué ha sido de ti... seguro que sus problemas se arreglarían de inmediato

\- No - sentenció Sousuke fijando la mirada de aguamarina en el castaño que seguía toqueteando la copa vacía - Nanase perdió todo derecho a saber de Makoto desde el momento en que le hizo daño.- Y en un acto reflejo estiró la mano para tomar la del aludido.- No voy a compartirlo con ese demonio.

A Rin se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca; a pesar de haber escuchado la historia, seguía sin poder ver la envergadura real del asunto, un mundo donde Makoto y Haruka no estuviesen en la misma sintonía parecía haber quedado en el pasado después del campeonato Nacional de hacía tres años.

Pero no... ahí estaba la misma incomodidad del pasado. Reptado entre sus piernas y alojándose en las gargantas de todos.

\- Agg tu no tienes remedio, Sou - Hizo una pausa el pelirrojo revolviéndose el cabello - Entonces supongo que deberías aprovechar tu tiempo libre - se giró a mirar a Makoto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Aún tengo que conseguirme unas clases para revisar, seguramente Sugawara tendrá el audio de la lección - se detuvo al ver el gesto desencajado de los otros dos - ¿Qué? Quiero volver a la universidad cuanto antes.

Rin cruzó mirada Sou, sopesando la reacción que tendría este. Pero ya lo había adivinado, lo estaba fulminando con los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes a Iwatobi conmigo?

Cuando Rin habló, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño apretón a la mano que Sou le sostenía.

* * *

Había pasado poco más de medio año desde la última vez que los había visto (y aquella ocasión no había sido realmente memorable).

En esa oportunidad era el cumpleaños de los gemelos y habían estado bombardeándole el celular con mensajes de texto y llamadas a altas horas de la noche.

...

 **"Onii-chan! No olvides nuestra fiesta (づ◕ᗜ◕)づ"**

...

 **"Recuerda que a mi me gusta la vainilla, Ran es más de pistacho** **ヽ(❍∀❍)ﾉ** **"**

...

 **"Ya salió el nuevo Mortal Kombat, oniichan! (✧ᗜ✧)"**

...

 **"Onii chan! convence a mamá para que haga tres pasteles! (ಠᨓಠ)"**

...

Con el poco sueño y la entrega del informe del taller de basketball que había realizado hace poco, realmente y - por primera vez en la vida- encontraba que sus peqeños hermanos eran demasiado molestos respecto a sus regalos de cumpleaños. Finalmente les compro unos muñecos de la nueva serie que estaban transmitiendo en la TV, seguramente les iban a gustar.

Llegó la noche anterior al pueblo. Su padre pasó a buscarlo a la terminal y solo hizo un comentario que rechazó con una sonrisa simple:

\- ¿Haru no vino?

\- Está ocupado.

Volvieron a conversar de otros temas como la universidad y si es que estaba comiendo bien; notaba que había bajado un poco de peso.

\- ¡ONIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAN!- Fue el coro que lo recibió apenas hubieran cruzado el umbral de la casa. Ran y Ren le saltaban encima y le hicieron caer antes de poder sacarse los zapatos. - ¿Qué nos traiste? ¿Qué nos trajiste? - preguntaron a coro.

\- Ya, niños, dejen descansar a su hermano, apenas viene llegando y no lo dejan respirar. - los reprendió su madre mientras se secaba las manos con el delantal de cocina.- Bienvenido, Makoto - le sonrió.

Entonces soltó la misma maldita pregunta sin poder ocultar su inocente sorpresa:

\- ¿No viene Haru?

uevamente volvió a forzar la sonrisa.

\- No, está ocupado.

-Ohh, es una lástima. Iba a prepararle saba para que se llevara a casa. - Se dio media vuelta para volver a la cocina- Entonces, ¿ podrías ayudarme con las decoraciones del pastel?

Makoto asintió. Dejó el equipaje en la habitacion y unos momentos después ya estaba batiendo el glaseado junto a su madre en la cocina.

\- ¿Cómo va la universidad?

\- Es complicada, pero he logrado avanzar. Dependiendo de las calificaciones del examen de la próxima semana, Yukawa-sensei dijo que me dará la recomendación para la escuela de verano en el club deportivo.

\- ¡Eso es excelente! Se nota que te has estado esforzando mucho - sonrió su madre llenando la manga de glaseado de colores para escribir el mensaje del pastel - ¿Cómo ha estado Haru-chan? me sorprende que no haya venido.

Makoto desvió la mirada volteándose para enjuagar sus manos en el lavaplatos.

\- Supongo que bien.

\- ¿Cómo "supongo"? ¿Discutieron o algo así? - no dejó de prestar atención a la escritura del pastel. - No te preocupes, sé que se arreglaran.

El muchacho separó los labios, no tenía ganas de hablar de ello.

\- Seguro.

\- ¿Cómo lo está haciendo con sus tiempos? Seguro que estará estresado porque nadie le manda saba al jugo después de entrenar - rió suavemente - Hablé con su madre el otro día. Me contó que quedó fuera del regional. ¿Tu lo viste competir ese día?- Escuchó algo similar a un "claro.. estuve..." de parte de su hijo.- Ya se repondrá y seguirá adelante con todo, ya lo verás.- Habló emocionada la mujer dejando el glaseado a un lado para observar la obra maestra que tenía por pastel. Sus pequeños no cumplían trece años todos los días.- Alcanza las chispas, Ma...koto? - se dio cuenta que ya estaba sola en la cocina.

Se había marchado a su habitación. Apenas colocó unas sábanas en el colchón y se propuso dormir, hasta que recordó el examen que se avecinaba y sacó los apuntes para repasar hasta quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente acompañó a su madre a comprar los últimos bebestibles para la fiesta, iban subiendo las escaleras de piedra hasta pasar la casa estilo antiguo de la familia Nanase. Por suerte los padres de Haru se encontraban de viaje fuera del país.

" _Bueno, al menos ahora todo será sobre Ran y Ren. No más Nanase Haruka_ " pensó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa llegando al mirador donde se haría la fiesta de cumpleaños.

 _ **Pero no había nada más lejos de la verdad.**_

Haru era prácticamente una celebridad en el vecindario: muchos lo habían visto competir en la escuela, y ahora querían saber de primera mano como le iba al delfín de Iwatobi en la gran ciudad.

En un inicio, Makoto contestaba con evasivas corteses, luego se concentraba en los juegos de los niños; incluso se animó a participar jugando a la pelota en un partido con los amigos de Ren.

Justo le anotaron un gol cuando vio llegar a Nagisa y Rei. Corrió y les abrazó antes de darse los típicos saludos luego de tanto tiempo.

\- ¡Mako-chan! Estás muy delgado - observó el rubio sin salir de su asombro.

\- ¡No sea tan descortes, Nagisa-kun! - puntualizó Rei mientras le entregaba una bebida al castaño.

\- No es nada - Makoto aceptó el vaso bebiendo sediento el líquido, a pesar de apenas haber jugado solo unos minutos, se sentía sudoroso y cansado. - Gracias.

\- ¡Por fin juntos! - exclamó Nagisa antes de mirar a todos lados buscando a alguien -oh... ¿No está Haru-chan?

Ni un día completo había pasado en casa y todo lo que escuchaba era sobre _**Nanase Haruka**_.

Una vez hubo terminado la fiesta entregó a sus hermanos sus regalos (ellos los recibieron con emoción, rasgaron el papel con entusiasmo y vieron el contenido con decepción), para luego tomar sus cosas y regresar a Tokyo en el primer tren que encontró. Volvió a enterrarse en sus libros y la soledad de su apartamento.

Claramente sus padres se habían molestado con él por tal actitud y lo llamaban constantemente para reprenderlo y exigirle que se disculpara con sus hermanos, pero este se negaba en un principio para pasar dejar de contestar sus llamadas. Después de un tiempo, ellos también dejaron de llamar.

Por eso fue tal la sorpresa de la señora Tachibana al recibir la llamada de su hijo mayor anunciando su visita por un par de días.

Ahora su hijo estaba ahí. Por fin lo volvía a ver... estaba delgado, ojeroso.

\- ¡MAKOTO! - lo estrechó en sus brazos al igual que cuando era pequeño.

\- Ya estoy en casa

* * *

El día avanzaba lento, agonizante, demasiado para su gusto, y, para peor, no era capaz de prestar completa atención a la presentación que hacía el profesor sobre la mecánica del corazón. Es que todos sus pensamientos terminaban en el mismo centro del universo: Tachibana Makoto.

Llevaban tiempo viviendo juntos. Convivían en una rutina flexible que se adaptaba con facilidad a sus necesidades actuales; tenía tiempo para asistir a clases, hacer los trabajos pendientes e ir a la rehabilitación; incluso podía darse el lujo de acudir alegremente a la piscina una vez por semana (a veces Makoto tenía humor para acudir también, ésa era la parte alegre). Pero ya habían pasado dos días (¿realmente habían sido solo dos días?) y sentía en falta al castaño.

\- ... en el nodo sinusal, si este se altera, entonces la actividad eléctrica del corazón... - definitivamente debía tratar de poner atención al maestro. Observó sus pobres anotaciones... suspiró agotado... luego tendría que pedir el libro de tratado de cardiología para suplir ese contenido; Makoto seguramente manejaba el tema y podría ayudarle. Pero él era justamente la fuente generadora de aquella inexplicable sensación de ¿vacío? ¿pesadumbre? No sabía cómo describir aquellas cosas que sentía cuando estaba lejos de él.

Volvió a cojer el lápiz para anotar aquellas diferentes formas de arritmias del corazón.

 ** _Ugh..._** definitivamente iba a ser un largo día.

Desde el momento en que lo tuvo entre sus brazos ése fatídico día, se sintió extraño, como si el centro del universo se hubiese movido hacia algún sitio desconocido para él.

Luego estuvo a su lado en la cama del hospital; se veía tan frágil y tan precioso, pero cuando despertó, no pudo evitar que el corazón se le hiciera pequeñito y temiera que se le fuese a romper en pequeños trocitos. Makoto dejaba vagar su mirada por la ventana todo el día... no era capaz de dejarlo solo, al menos hasta encontrar a quien él necesitara, se puso a trabajar en ello, Tachibana se lo hacia difícil, pero no fue imposible, se sentía feliz cuando por fin dio con el paradero de Nanase, aunque se arrepintió profundamente de ello.

Haruka Nanase no había hecho más que aparecer una vez frente a Makoto UNA VEZ, y había destrozado gran parte del arduo trabajo; lo hizo perder el apetito otra vez y las pesadillas nocturnas se habían intensificado. Maldita sea Haruka y toda su descendencia.

La visita de Rin había sido de gran ayuda: le permitía confiar que Makoto estaría bien y acompañado, incluso se había abierto a hablar de sus problemas... ¡Empezaron a dormir juntos! ¿por qué no lo había hecho antes? De esa manera le era muchísimo más fácil calmar los gritos nocturnos sin levantarse de la cama.

\- Entonces la Taquicardia Paroxística Supra-ventricular o TPSV se produce por interrupción brusca de la actividad de... -

Con pesar, recordó el rostro desencajado de Makoto al recibir un correo de la universidad.

Se había estado atrasando con algunas clases y - a pesar de lo que dijieran sus profesores de cátedra - los altos mandos de la facultad creían que lo más sano sería cogelar el año. Esto lo indignó de sobremanera. Regresó a su estado de autodestrucción al obligarse a regresar de lleno a las clases y al estudio, pero Sousuke no dejó de recibir mensajes suyos pidiéndole que lo sacara del atestado salón, presa del pánico y la ansiedad de estar rodeado de tanta gente.

Después de discutir, gritarse u querer golpearse hasta los ancestros, Makoto aceptó la invitación de Rin a Iwatobi. Iría ver a sus padres y conversaría con ellos el asunto.

\- entonces se crea un foco auricular ectópico del mismo, que dispara repetidas veces y muy rápidamente, llegando a tener una frecuencia cardíaca de 180 latidos por minutos ... hay pacientes que refieren sentir que se les escapa la vida de las mano -

Un corazón acelerado, que le daba la sensación de muerte inminente... eso sentía mientras trataba de aceptar que Makoto se iría de su vida.

* * *

Lameeeeeeento la demora (en realidad no) este es un capítulo que demore bastante en escribir y transcribir y editar... y o edité una y otra y otra y otra vez... aún no sé si realmente está listo, pero la historia debe continuar. Pero HEEEEEY! ya lleva poco más de una semanita escribiendose, no soy tan genial :c

Pobre Sou :( no quiere quedarse sholito ahora después de tener tanto Mako... MY POOR BABY!

Me han llegado varios mensajes de gente a la cual le ha gustado el fic y otros que se han sentido identificados con los personajes (llamese Mako y Haru), y me hizo cuestionarme mucho el seguir escribiéndolo... no quiero poner el por qué ahora.. pensé en dar las explicaciones respectivas y abandonarlo, sin embargo, luego de meditarlo mucho, decidí continuarlo... pensé en explicar aquí los motivos, pero creo que podrían matar la gracia de la historia si lo revelo ahora. Por lo tanto, cuando termine el fic, escribiré unas últimas palabras muy especiales.

MUUUCHAS GRACIAS por los reviews y mensajitos, me gusta saber si les gusta y que no les gusta c: Me ayudan a aceitar mi escritura.

Alguien por ahí me preguntó que por qué beben tanto té? jajajaja bueno, soy de quien cree que las mejores conversaciones salen con una tecito entre las manos.

Ahhh tengo una idea de un pequeño fic extra sobre Kisumi para aligerar mi mente, asiq quizás QUIZAS lo escriba y lo suba como idea loca... Príncipedelchicleit'scomming


	7. que sea para decir

**_Disclaimer:_** Free!, historia y personajes originales no me pertenecen, solo aquellos hechos narrados en este escrito proceden de mi completa autoría.

 **Nota:** Esta vendría a ser la continuación del oneshot titulado **"Makoto Tachibana es una mala persona"** , por si no lo han leído, les recomiendo hacerlo antes de continuar. En realidad no afecta en nada a la historia, pero ese es su origen.

 **Pairing:** Sou x Mako

* * *

 **Escape.**

 ** _Capítulo 7:"… que sea para decir..."._**

 _"Por supuesto que te haré daño._

 _Por supuesto que me harás daño._

 _Por supuesto que nos haremos daño el uno al otro._

 _Pero esa es la condición misma de la existencia._

 _Para llegar a ser primavera, significa aceptar el riesgo del invierno._

 _Para llegar a ser presencia significa aceptar el riesgo de la ausencia."_

 **\- Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.**

* * *

El viento le desordenaba suavemente los cabellos haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro. Se notaba que el otoño estaba llegando al pueblo, a lo lejos las olas se arremolinaban mostrando lo blanco de sus crestas.

Inspiró el aire marino, cargado de sal y los miles de recuerdos que traía consigo. Se giró y tocó el timbre.

Tantas risas, penas y situaciones difíciles. Apenas habían pasado tres años desde que dejara su pueblo natal para aventurarse en alcanzar su sueño, pero sentía que había pasado una vida entera desde eso.

\- Ya estoy en casa – dijo soltando la frase con la mayor naturalidad posible estrechando el suave cuerpo de su madre entre sus brazos.

\- Te extrañamos demasiado. – susurró ocultando el rostro en el pecho del muchacho.

\- Lo siento… no fue mi intención preocuparlos.

Aún era temprano, su padre y los gemelos tardarían horas en regresar a casa, por lo tanto tenía bastante tiempo para conversar con su madre. Se sentaron en la sala. Ella no era capaz de soltarle la mano, estrechándola cariñosamente, como asegurándose de que él siguiera en ese lugar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasó, Makoto? Estás tan…

\- ¿Recuerdas a Rin Matsuoka? – le interrumpió tomándola por sorpresa – nadamos juntos en primaria y nos reencontramos en la preparatoria, aunque él estaba en Samekuza – continuó sin esperar respuesta – él siguió nadando y ahora es parte del equipo australiano. Me encontré con él en Tokio, estaba visitando a un amigo y fue inevitable.

\- No entiendo por qué me estás diciendo esto, Makoto – habló seria – Hace seis meses que no sabemos nada de ti. No contestas nuestros llamados, no das señales de vida, ni siquiera Haruka sabe de ti ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿qué tiene que ver ese chico? – frunció el ceño sintiendo como el chico soltaba suavemente el agarre de sus manos.

Cruzó las piernas dejando la derecha paralela al suelo, para apoyar la mejilla en una palma y el codo en la rodilla mirándola, desde esa postura se sentía más cómodo, era casi una insolencia la posición, pero le hacía sentirse sin responsabilidad por sus actos, como si ya todo fuese parte de los hechos pasados… y lo hecho, hecho está.

Luego de que Rin partiera había recibido un correo de la facultad dándole plazo final para reincorporarse a las clases o congelar el año. Fue como si le diera una patada en el estómago. Se había confiado en poder entregar y dar todo de sí sin necesidad de regresar pronto a las clases presenciales, por lo cual se obligó a hacerlo… eso le trajo varias discusiones con Sousuke.

\- ¡Piénsalo bien! – le había espetado ambos sentados en la mesa baja del departamento – no estás listo.

\- Ya lo pensé bien…

\- ¿Y si vuelves a sentir…?

\- Eso no va a pasar. – Makoto zanjó la oración con un ademan de estar harto del tema. – Desde mañana volveré a clases.

Su falso novio lo miró con preocupación. Se le notaba que estaba en desacuerdo con su decisión, pero no iba a dar pie atrás. No señor, cuando Makoto Tachibana tomaba una decisión, era hasta el final.

 _Claro, no creyó que el final estuviese tan cerca._

¿Desde cuándo el aula se sentía tan pequeña? ¿Por qué era como si faltara el aire? Se regañaba a si mismo por escoger un asiento tan lejos del pasillo y contra la ventana que no se podía abrir. Apenas había comenzado la lección y se sentía respirar agitado, sin poder levantar la mirada del cuaderno en blanco.

\- ¿Tachibana-kun? ¿Se siente bien? – escuchó susurrar a Sugawara, uno de los compañeros con los que solía realizar los trabajos en grupo. No eran amigos, pero se llevaban bien.

\- Cl..claro, Sugawara-kun – trató de sonreír para bajar el perfil al asunto.

Inspiro profundo y soltó el aire lentamente, tal cual Sumiteru-san se lo había enseñado para casos como este.

\- Tachibana-kun… está temblando…

\- ¿Eh? No... yo-yo estoy bien…- no era capaz de destensar la mandíbula ni soltar de manera suave y constante el aire retenido en los pulmones. Bocetó algunos garabatos para hacer de cuenta que ponía atención y anotaba las cosas importantes.

Fueron las horas más largas de su existencia. La clase parecía no tener fin y no era capaz de levantar la mirada.

Esas sensaciones solían invadirlo en los viajes en tren - bueno ahí tenían su razón lógica de existir - pero se habían vuelto llevaderos al sentir sus dedos entrelazados con los de Sousuke. Sin embargo, él no estaba ahí para calmarlo.

En un momento el celular del maestro comenzó a sonar. Este se ruborizó y se disculpó para atender; al parecer tenía a uno de sus hijos gravemente enfermo y la llamada debía ser urgente.

Para distraerse, Makoto sacó del bolsillo su propio celular, aquel que Rin le había regalado, era un modelo moderno con pantalla táctil y conexión a internet. La pequeña orca bebé que colgaba de una esquinita le ofreció una idea. Tecleó un mensaje rápido y lo envió antes de arrepentirse.

 **"Hola ¿ya terminó tu clase?"**

Apagó la pantalla y Sugawara parecía tentado de hablarle de nuevo. Pero el celular vibró mostrando un nuevo mensaje de Sousuke.

 **"¿Qué pasa Tachibana-senpai? Ya me extraña?"**

Bufó ante el sobrenombre... no pasaba día en que no lo molestara por ello. Pensaba en qué responder cuando el celular volvió a vibrar.

 **"estás bien?"**

Sonrió. Le gustaba el hecho de que Sousuke siempre parecía adivinar sus pensamientos.

 **"¿puedes venir a buscarme? Estoy en la 403"**

No se le ocurría una mejor forma de pedir ayuda sin ver comprometido su orgullo.

* * *

En realidad, Sousuke aún no terminaba sus deberes del día, mas no le importó dejar a su grupo de estudio solos en la biblioteca, excusándose y prometiendo enviar la información pendiente por correo electrónico en la noche.

Una vez separados echó a correr por los senderos del campus, agradeciendo una vez más que todo estuviese perfectamente señalizado. Observó a lo lejos el edificio de la Facultad de educación y no dudó en apurar el paso por las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto piso.

Makoto estaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza entre las piernas y un muchacho que le daba suaves toques en la espalda.

\- Respira tranquilo… - era un muchacho de cabello grisáceo y desordenado que sonreía dulcemente.

Dio grandes zancadas hasta quedar a la altura de esos dos, agachándose junto a su novio. Colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros para que el castaño levantara la mirada. Ahí estaban esos ojos verdes, ahora le parecían oscurecidos, trémulos, miedosos. Respiraba agitado, entrecortado, como si él hubiese corrido la maratón de cruzar el campus.

\- Ya llegué. – Susurró sin despegar sus miradas. – Vamos, respira. – Él mismo empezó a inspirar por la nariz y botar el aire suavemente entre los labios, tratando de que Makoto lo acompañara para acompasar la respiración.

Luego de unos minutos, los ojos verdes ya parecían más tranquilos. El moreno sonrió apenas levantando la comisura de los labios. Aquel tipo se les volvió a acercar tendiéndole una botella de agua a Tachibana.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto bruscamente frunciendo los labios

\- Oh – pareció incomodar al de cabello gris. _Bien_ – Sugawara Koushi – sonrió tendiéndole una mano esperando ser estrechado – Tercer año, soy compañero de Tachibana-kun.

Y, como si fuese posible, junto aún más el entrecejo.

\- Y tú eres…?

\- Yamazaki Sousuke, segundo año. – Dijo poniéndose de pie bien erguido frente a Sugawara, el muchacho no era muy alto comparado con él. Le lanzo una mirada amenazante desde arriba mientras estrechaba su mano – Su novio. – Recalcó con énfasis en cada sílaba. Escuchó como Makoto se atragantaba con el agua.

El joven no pudo disimular su impresión iniciar. No tenía idea de que el siempre estudiante modelo Tachibana Makoto tuviese tiempo para relaciones sentimentales.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda, pero yo lo cuidaré ahora. – Agregó Sousuke como queriendo dejar en claro que había pisado territorio peligroso.

Makoto se levantó y lo miró con reproche, mas un leve tono carmesí se asomaba en las mejillas, justo debajo de las ojeras cada vez menos visibles.

\- Oh, claro. – sonrió Sugawara. Le empezaba a molestar el hecho de que este tipo siempre sonriera. – Por favor, cuida mucho a Tachibana-kun. – Hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza cordial.

\- Lo haré – Hubo un silencio incómodo.

\- Ya debo volver a la clase. Nos vemos – se despidió con la mano antes de abrir la puerta del salón e ingresar.

Sin dejar mucho tiempo, agarró el bolso de Makoto, se lo colgó en el hombro lesionado y le tomó la mano para dirigirse escaleras abajo.

\- Sou… - murmuró – necesito pasar al baño. – A pesar de sentirse mejor al ver llegar al moreno necesitaba despejarse y un poco de agua fría seguramente le ayudaría.

Se encaminaron al baño donde se soltaron las manos. Makoto se dirigió al lavabo abriendo el paso de agua mientras Sousuke se recostaba contra la pared observando la espalda del otro.

\- ¿Quién era ese? – Soltó la pregunta como un insulto cuando estuvo seguro que no hubiese nadie más en el baño.

\- Sugawara-kun, ya se presentó. – contestó molesto – No entiendo por qué tuviste que decirle…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Decir… eso… - se mojó el rostro queriendo borrar el color carmesí que de seguro Sousuke ya había notado por el reflejo del gran espejo frente a él. – Solo me ayudó a salir del salón.

Cuando abrió los ojos seguro que no quedaría cegado momentáneamente por el agua se dio cuenta que él ya estaba dando pasos hacia él apegándose a su espalda. Se sonrojó nuevamente.

\- Ya lo dije… yo soy tu novio y yo cuidaré de ti – lo atravesó con la mirada a través del espejo.

\- N-No… no lo eres- negó desviando la mirada de esos penetrantes y hermosos ojos. Él dio un paso más apegando el pecho a su hombro.

\- Sí lo soy… - susurró al oído amenazante.

\- En ese caso me hubieras preguntado antes…

Sousuke enarcó ambas cejas y pasó a sonreír ampliamente acariciando las puntas de sus cabellos claros, perdiéndose en la idea de enredar los dedos en ellos.

\- En ese caso… Tachibana-senpai, ¿aceptaría mis sentimientos? – susurró una frase demasiado cursi como para realmente salir de sus labios.

Makoto sintió algo en la boca del estómago, similar a las mariposas. Se volteó a verle quedando atrapado entre el lavabo y el cuerpo ajeno.

\- ¿Me permitiría seguir cuidando de usted? Prometo mejorar en la cocina. – continuo susurrando una vez hubieron juntado ambas frentes sin despegar la mirada el uno del otro.

\- Eres un estúpido, Sou – murmuró con el aliento del otro acariciando los labios. Su respiración se sentía ligera y acompasada.

\- Lo sé… - rozó los labios suavemente- así te gusta.

Lo acalló presionando su rostro para juntarse finalmente en un descarado beso.

* * *

En realidad, no obtuvo respuesta verbal ese día.

Y se arrepentía de haberle besado… _Bueno, en realidad no,_ lo venía deseando hacía tiempo, pero no quería sentir que se aprovechaba de la inestabilidad emocional de Makoto.

Bufó desganado.

Ese mismo día Makoto decidió ir a visitar a sus padres para contarles lo sucedido. Ambos sabían lo que eso significaría: Makoto estaría obligado a volver de forma definitiva a Iwatobi.

Probablemente ahora también sería más difícil para él mismo.

Con la única persona que había sido realmente abierto durante su vida era Rin; solían discutir y querer agarrarse a palos, pero así era su amistad. Con Tachibana era distinto, su abrupta relación se había transformado en algo de otro mundo.

Se había independizado de sus padres a temprana edad, ellos apenas si se intentaban entrometer en sus decisiones. Había sido siempre libre de ataduras sentimentales desde que había asumido la partida de Rin cuando niño ¿y ahora? Era desagradable el vacío que se había generado en su cama; el no sentir esos golpecitos en el brazo cada vez que bromeaba. Se había acostumbrado terriblemente a cuidar de él, a su presencia, su olor y su desorden constante; a que le explicara esos enredos de palabras que todos en la universidad parecían entender sin problemas, casi riéndose de su "estupidez nivel Yamazaki".

Extrañaba terriblemente a Makoto Tachibana. Su último contacto fue un escueto mensaje de texto que termino por romper sus esperanzar de volverlo a ver en su casa.

 **"Lamento los inconvenientes que te ocasioné, pero ahora puedes estar tranquilo."**

Por más que trató de comunicarse de regreso, llamarle, mensajes, señales de humo, todo fue en vano.

Makoto no volvió a comunicarse con él.

* * *

Soltó un grito ahogado al sentir el movimiento del profesional sobre su cuerpo.

\- Yamazaki-kun, no es tan terrible, solo tienes que relajarte.

\- Claro, porque el que lo siente no es usted. – habló queriendo hacer una rabieta de aquellas.

El quiropráctico rio quedamente mientras hacía tronar nuevamente los huesos de su espalda.

\- Ya deberías estar acostumbrado. – Se alejó de la camilla dando por finalizada la sesión – Definitivamente estás mucho mejor que cuando llegaste por la caída, pero ten cuidado de no extralimitarte con el entrenamiento… tienes los tendones bastante rígidos. – Le tendió un papel con una receta escrita – Procura hacer friegas con este ungüento al menos una vez al día con un paño caliente. Seguro que te ayudara.

Sousuke salió de la consulta caminando por los pasillos del hospital sin levantar la mirada del papel… tendría que pedir una traducción de aquellos jeroglíficos que estaban escritos.

\- Yamazaki – Una voz terriblemente familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos levantando la mirada. Frente suyo, sentado en la sala de espera se encontraba Haruka Nanase con una revista entre sus manos.

\- Nanase… - susurró apenas dando unos pasos hacia él, pero se detuvo en seco al ver abrirse la puerta a un costado suyo.

\- Listo, Haru… - Makoto caminaba desde la puerta hacia ese maldito demonio acuático. - Ya podemos irnos.

* * *

Holi.. **¿Recuerdan el Angst? ¡Volvió! ¡En forma de fichas!** Estuve a punto de ponerme demasiado romántica, pero el angst volvió a mi vida a decir "NOPE, THEY MUST SUFFER" dramadramadramadramadrama(?)

Makoto se fue y dejó roto el corazón de Sousuke :C WHY MAKOTO?! WHY?! Y LUEGO APARECE CON HARU?! WTF ARE YOU DOING DAHTESTE?!

Estuve maldiciéndome por no haberlo empezado a escribir como un AU y con crossover de Haikyuu! (puede ser que termine escribiendo algo así luego), entonces... alguien reconoció a Sugawara Koushi? jajajaja cuando tenía la escena pensada, daba igual si trataba de meter a algún extra de free! o a alguien inventado, solo Sugamama era perfecto para el papel.. no me pude resistir :c Así que sumo al disclaimer que él no me pertenece (we love sugamama)

Sigo pensando en que quizás no se entiende todo lo que escribo e_e... muchos pensamientos en mi cabeza y las letras no me alcanzan para describir todo. Es terrible.

También trato de hacer capítulos más largos, pero se me hacen tendiosos, no sirvo para eso... aunque siento que paso al otro lado haciendo que todo pase muy rápido XD

El capítulo anterior se llamaba **"Si abres la boca..."** este es **"...que sea para decir..."** y el próximo sería la conclusión de la frase... capítulo que ESPERO tener listo antes del jueves.

Eso.. si alguien no ha visto Haikyuu, debería hacerlo, en serio! (al menos para compartir mi amor por Suga)

Gracias por los _reviews, followers, favorites_ y todo! gracias gracias gracias c:


	8. te extraño

**Escape.**

 ** _Capítulo 8:"… te extraño"._**

Recostado en la cama con el edredón cubriéndole hasta la nariz respiraba manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

La habitación a oscuras a pesar de que era pleno día fuera, ese ambiente se sentía más acorde a sus sentimientos y emociones actuales... era como un triste anochecer. Era extraño. Se sentía extraño. Una calma forzada… algo así como el agua estancada.

Era el primer día en que el frío se sentía tan palpable que generaba vaho saliendo de ente sus labios; podía levantarse a prender la calefacción, pero prefería quedarse en esa misma posición fantaseando con Sousuke. Acurrucado en posición fetal con las manos entrelazadas, si cerraba los ojos podía jurar que sentía el roce de una piel ajena acariciándolo, así como un tibio aliento tras la oreja.

Pero la fantasía no podía durar tanto más, pronto llegó su madre a abrir las cortinas de la habitación y obligar a tomar un baño y bajar a desayunar.

No sentía pena, tampoco miedo al subir al tren. Eso era bueno. "Definitivamente estás progresando" le había sonreído su madre.. Pero tampoco sentía alegría... Lo detestaba… a primera hora de la mañana le esperaba un contundente desayuno que no tenía ganas de probar. Un poco de alimento y obligado a beber algún líquido con las pastillas alargadas. Engañar a sus padres no era tan sencillo como lo fue con Sousuke… él confiaba en que al tragar el té las pastillas también fuesen a su destino, pero Makoto se ingeniaba para ocultarlas bajo la legua y después escupirlas en el baño. Sus padres – por el contrario – no se fiaban de él, le obligaban a abrir la boca y revisaban cada rincón hasta quedar satisfechos. Al principio ellos mismos le ponían las pastillas en la lengua… ya no tenía ganas de luchar… solo se dejaba hacer y deshacer.

\- Se buen chico y toma tu medicamento, Makoto – Sonrió la mujer dejando el humeante tazón de sopa miso frente a él – El médico dijo que sería raro al principio, pero ya te acostumbrarás.

¿Cuánto tiempo sería el "acostumbrarse? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses quizás? No creía que fuese ha suceder jamás, además – en realidad – apenas si sentía la diferencia entre uno y otro día, pero definitivamente no se lograba acostumbrar a las benditas pastillas... le generaban dolor estomacal y querer correr al baño a toda velocidad en la mañana.

Les había contado la verdad. Toda. Quizás lo único que se guardo fue la intensa relación que se había forjado entre Sousuke y él... la primera reacción de sus padres fue... linda. Se abrazaron, lo acunaron y arrullaron como un pequeño cachorrito herido… herido y muy cansado. Luego fue tal cual como más se lo temía: Estaba ahí, atado, drogado ¿No era lo mismo de lo que había querido escapar? Al menos no tenía las amarras a la cama del hospital, no tenía gente tras la puerta dos veces al día discutiendo sobre su estabilidad mental. Las pastillas debían de estar haciendo algo en su interior, cada vez se sentía menos ansioso, se encontraba en un modo automático la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero podía fingir con naturalidad: Sentía el rostro pesado, incapaz de sonreír, de llorar… definitivamente drogado.

Las noches aún eran duras: sin dormir más de cuatro horas aun con los ansiolíticos a tope. Soñando pesadillas, ahora sin abrazos que lo calmaran… era un martirio.

Le confiscaron el celular, ese tan moderno que Rin le regaló en su paseo por Tokyo, apenas convenció a sus padres de que – al menos – debía enviar un mensaje de disculpas a Sousuke, por todas las molestias ocasionadas.

 **"Lamento los inconvenientes que te ocasioné, pero ahora puedes estar tranquilo."**

¿En verdad eso era todo lo que tenía para decirle? No.

Maldición. Claro que no.

 **"Las pastillas saben horrible sin tu té para pasarlas"**

 **"¿Me puedes venir a buscar?"**

 **"Estúpido, Sou, te extraño."**

 **"Extraño que me abraces por las noches y me obligues a comer esas cosas sin sabor que haces en la cocina. Extraño que me obligues a darte la mano cuando vamos en el tren y que me digas "Tachibana-senpai". Extraño tus besos… jamás te lo dije… me gustaban mucho."**

Tantas cosas que no podía poner en un simple mensaje.

Pensando que la soledad iba a hacerle caer nuevamente, los Tachibana llamaron a Haruka, y no hubo palabras de por medio, no hubo disculpas ni un abrazo. Tampoco grandes miradas significativas. Simplemente Haru apareció y lo obligó a jugar en la consola. Makoto perdió varias partidas y después solo se dedicó a ver a su amigo jugar en modo individual.

Lo hicieron retomar terapia con especialistas en una ciudad vecina, por ello tuvo que volver a tomar hora con el mismo maldito psicólogo del hospital de Tokyo (ése que lo miraba y tendía una libreta sin hacer mucho más) y con el psiquiatra del mismo lugar. Terrible. Ése era el diagnóstico que Makoto les daba a aquellos hombres. No estaba seguro si era falta de vocación, exceso de trabajo o aburrimiento (quizás estaba muy ligado a que el Estado les pagaba menos por aquellos pacientes bajo su alero como Makoto) pero definitivamente eran malísimos en su trabajo.

Haru lo acompañaba ese día para la habitual tortura bajo los escrutadores ojos de los profesionales y que le dieran los papeles correspondientes para poder trasladar el tratamiento más cerca de Iwatobi.

 _\- Listo, Haru… - Makoto caminaba desde la puerta hacia su acompañante- Ya podemos irnos._

 _Por un segundo giró el cuerpo casi seguro de que alguien lo observaba, pero solo era el común gentío del hospital general._

* * *

Hola gente! Así es el final de _**"Si vas a abrir la boca que sea para decir te extraño"**_

Sí, dije jueves... jueves hace como ... varios jueves... ejejejejeje... sorry! :P

 _"Y por unas malísimas 800 palabras nos hiciste esperar?!"_ Yes.

 _"Really?"_ Yes.

 _"Fuck you!"_ Oh... yes, please!

No hay explicaciones! finito! matenme si se atreven! Bueno, en verdad el próximo capítulo da un giro completo al fic, por el cual decidí tomar el riesgo y hacerlo así ejejejejeje.. (nadie va a seguir leyendo este fic después de este capítulo :c lo sé!)

snif snif, estúpida Dahteste que escribes estupideces.

Adelanto: El próximo capítulo se situará años después de su ultimo encuentro (snif snif snif) Con un Makoto grande y fuerte buscando trabajo ( hombre de compañía para estas frías noches de invierno, hagan sus pedidos ya) y un Sousuke sensualon que hace lo que quiere... o casi. Luego aparecerán nuevamente Rin (mi hombre olímpico) y Sugamama (grande y varonil).

Saluditos especiales a:

 **Gaslit:** ESPERO que te haya dolido menos este capítulo (lo siento xD)... besitos para que no duela más.

 **karla-eli-chan:** Sugamama volverá, y se los va a garchar a todos!

Y a todos aquellos que le ponen favorito y lo siguen ! son tan lindos! hacen de mis días más bonitos!

.

Besitos! (ok, escribí mucho acá abajo para que no se note lo corto del capitulo xD, kill me pls)


	9. Nueva ciudad, nueva vida

**_Disclaimer:_** Free!, historia y personajes originales no me pertenecen, solo aquellos hechos narrados en este escrito proceden de mi completa autoría.

 **Nota:** A partir de este capitulo hay un salto temporal importante de entre tres a cuatro años desde la última vez que Sousuke vio a Makoto en el hospital. Dejando esto claro, por favor disfruten.

 **Pairing:** Sou x Mako

* * *

 **Escape.**

 ** _Capítulo 9:"Nueva ciudad, nueva vida"._**

Primero de Septiembre.

\- Su currículo es impresionante. – Sonreía el hombre de grandes proporciones detrás del escritorio con una brillante placa que resaltaba el cargo "Director".

\- Muchas gracias, Shimada-sensei, es un gran honor viniendo de un hombre con su gran trayectoria – Makoto trataba de mantener la compostura seria y afable, pero los halagos del director no le estaban siendo de ayuda… tenía que verse como un adulto hecho y derecho a sus 24 años postulando a su primer empleo como maestro de escuela.

\- Solo hay algo que no entiendo – frunció los labios dejando los papeles a un lado para observar al joven frente suyo vestido con traje - ¿Por qué desea trabajar en una preparatoria tan pequeña e insignificante? Deportivamente hablando, claro. Nuestros alumnos poseen grandes talentos en cuanto al intelecto se refiere.

Muy bien, se había preparado justamente para ese tipo de preguntas. Horas y horas frente al espejo.

\- Creo en los grandes talentos que vienen de lugares pequeños, Shimada-sensei. – Inspiró cerrando los ojos para soltar con más fuerza el discurso – Yo provengo de un pueblo pequeño en la prefectura de Aichi. También mi escuela era pequeña, y junto a unos amigos formamos un pequeño club de natación. Al inicio, nadie quería unirse, pero seguimos luchando junto a Amakata-sensei, nuestra maestra, por dos largos años, logrando llegar incluso a las nacionales. – hizo una pausa, para darle más dramatismo a la respuesta – Es por eso que creo que en esta escuela deben haber muchos chicos que necesiten un pequeño empujoncito para llegar mucho más lejos.

El regordete director estaba tan emocionado que le apretaba las manos en un efusivo saludo a su nuevo trabajo.

 _Gracias al cielo había practicado tanto aquella pregunta._ Porque realmente ésa escuela era la última opción antes de caer en la pobreza máxima de cesantía.

Luego de terminar la universidad en Nagoya – ya que sus padres se negaron a apoyarlo en retomar el estudio en Tokio – termino por mudarse a Yokohama para participar trabajando en las investigaciones y proyectos de entrenamiento de alto rendimiento de uno de sus maestros; Pero todo lo bueno tiene final, así quedó sin trabajo e inició una infructuosa búsqueda por la ciudad (y así evitar tener que mudarse otra vez).

Realmente la cesantía debía estar golpeando la economía nacional, porque llevaba meses sin dar con un puesto fijo hasta que se encontró con un pequeño angelito de pelo rosa.

 _Hayato._

 _Shigino Hayato._

Hermano menor de Kisumi.

No tenía idea de que la familia Shigino se había mudado a Yokohama – tampoco es que supiera mucho de Kisumi per sé – pero Hayato aún lo recordaba de las prácticas en el club de natación de Iwatobi años atrás; conversando sobre sus planes, le mencionó que ya había logrado entrar a la preparatoria y que empezaría las clases en Septiembre, pero había escuchado que el maestro de gimnasia y coach del equipo de fútbol se había jubilado de improviso. Ésa era la oportunidad de Makoto para presentarse y obtener el trabajo.

Cuando salía de la oficina del director un segundo ángel aparecía en su campo de visión…

\- ¿Tachibana? – un hombre alto vestido de camisa blanca y corbata daba grandes zancadas hasta situarse a su lado - ¿Tachibana Makoto?

\- Oh… - quedó marcando la vocal con los labios hasta dar con el nombre - ¡Sugawara Koushi!

\- ¡Pero que coincidencia, hombre! – le dio un palmetazo en la espalda – ¡No pensé que te volvería a ver después de la universidad!

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Viniste por el aviso de maestro de gimnasia? – Makoto asintió – ¡Excelente! ¡Seremos colegas!

Sugawara soltó una gran risa al ver el confundido rostro del castaño. ¿Sugawara también se habría postulado al cargo? ¿No era solo un puesto de maestro de gimnasia?

\- Es cierto, tú no estabas en ése entonces. – explicó – Cambié mi especialidad y terminé siendo maestro de matemáticas.

Makoto exhalo relajándose.

\- ¿Entonces ya llevas un tiempo trabajando en esta escuela?

\- Éste será mi segundo año, ¡así que puedes confiar en mí para lo que necesites! – Volvió a golpearle con fuerza la espalda. – Ya verás como te va a gustar este lugar.

Rieron animadamente mientras caminaban hacia a salida del edificio.

Habían sido años de no ver a su ex compañero de clases, se veía maduro vestido de traje y con el pelo grisaseo peinado hacia atrás, realmente se había convertido en todo un maestro de escuela.

\- Este año tendré a cargo a una clase de primer año. Así que cuento contigo para asustarlos con los castigos jajaja – rio dando más palmadas. – ¿Te harás cargo de algún club? A ti te gustaba la natación, ¿no?

\- Así es, pero el director dijo que quiere darle prioridad a los equipos bien formados que ya existen… como los de atletismo y fútbol… creo que también mencionó el de bakteball.

\- ¿Te harás cargo de todos?

Makoto negó con la cabeza.

\- Solo de esos tres de forma parcial…. Aun que si hay alguno extra que necesite mi ayuda pueden pedirla, supongo – se rasco el cabello en un gesto instintivo.

\- ¡Suena excelente! Quizás me anime a ser orientador de algún club este año. – Observo su reloj de pulsera – Rayos, se me hace tarde. Nos veremos el lunes entonces! – se despidió con la mano antes de desaparecer rápidamente por uno de los edificios adyacentes.

* * *

Era primero de Septiembre y tenía tres días para planificar al menos un mes de clases para todos los de primer a tercer año.

¡¿En qué demonios se había metido?! ¡¿Qué demonios pensaba aceptando un empleo que demandaba horas y horas de planificación que no tenía listas?!

 ** _Miau._**

Ah. Claro.

Comida para gato, comida para humano y la renta. Para eso era el trabajo.

* * *

Hoy por fin es su primer día oficial como maestro de gimnasia de la preparatoria, y no era para nada como se lo imaginaba. Terminó acarreando cajas, pelotas, pesas, colchonetas… había un desorden descomunal en las salas de materiales y aún faltaba terminar de trapear el piso del modesto gimnasio de la escuela.

Como su predecesor había partido de un momento a otro, no pensaba que realmente estuviese tan desordenado, pero bueno, no era un problema tan grande, en los últimos años se volvió obsesivo por el orden en el trabajo y la casa, aunque Nero – su gato – mantuviera un completo totalitarismo anárquico con la cesta de ropa y sus juguetes esparcidos por la sala.

Ése día fue la ceremonia de ingreso de los nuevos estudiantes y pudo ver a Hayato formado junto a sus nuevos compañeros. Se sentía alegre de por fin formar parte de un lugar donde pudiese hacer algo por los demás.

En ese momento se encontraba arreglando unas últimas cajas amontonadas en la bodega del gimnasio.

\- ¿Tachibana-sensei? – Vio asomarse la pelirosa cabeza de Hayato por la puerta corrediza de entrada.

\- ¡Aquí estoy! – Alzó un brazo para saludar, pero lo regresó inmediatamente bajo la caja que peligraba con caerse y desparramar su contenido al suelo. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Las clases empiezan mañana. Deberías aprovechar de salir con tus nuevos compañeros.

El chico negó con la cabeza tomando el peso de la mitad de la caja.

\- Vengo a ayudarle. – sonrió dulcemente.

Definitivamente ése chico había crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vio.

\- Entonces ¿a qué club piensas inscribirte? ¿Basketball como Kisumi? – Preguntó Makoto cuando ya hubieron ordenado parte de la bodega y caminaba a buscar el trapero.

\- Nooo… – canturreó Hayato – soy mucho mejor con mis pies, prefiero el futbol. – Bajó la mirada al suelo jugueteando con la punta de sus pies.

El mayor sonrió fraternalmente ante la escena, así de tímido y sonrojado le recordaba a Ren que aún no se sentía seguro de sí mismo - aun cuando ya había pasado fácilmente el metro ochenta de estatura - seguro que el pelirosa tendría apenas uno o dos años menos que su pequeño hermano.

\- Entonces espero que nos veamos en las prácticas. – Tomó el trapo y al alzarlo sintió un tirón en la espalda ante el cual no pudo evitar soltar un leve quejido.

\- ¿Está bien? – al momento el chico ya estaba a su lado.

\- Tranquilo, fue solo un tirón. – Le tranquilizó Makoto. – Hoy he tenido que hacer mucho levante. Es normal que me moleste la espalda.

\- Debería ver a alguien que sepa del tema...

Makoto se lo pensó un momento.

\- Puede que tengas razón.

\- ¡Yo conozco a alguien muy bueno! – anunció efusivo – Fueron amigos con mi hermano y es un fisioterapeuta excelente.

Sintió como, de la nada, le sudaban las manos. Tragó saliva que no sabía cuándo se le había acumulado en la boca.

\- ¡EH HAYATO! – llamaron unos chicos gritando desde la puerta de entrada del gimnasio. – ¡Apresúrate! ¡Vamos a comer helado!

\- ¡Ya voy! – Rápidamente sacó un cuaderno de su mochila y garabateó rápidamente una dirección antes de rasgar el papel y entregárselo al maestro. – Ésa es la dirección. Siempre tienen alguna hora disponible, aunque se llegue de improvisto.

\- ¡Rápido, Hayatoooo!

\- Vooooy – partió corriendo hacia la salida y se despidió con el brazo extendido hacia Makoto que le devolvió el gesto.

Observó el papel pensando en las miles de probabilidades de que aquel a quien se refería Hayato fuese Sousuke. Es decir, sabía que Kisumi y Sousuke se conocían ya que los había visto cercanos en el festival de Samezuka donde fueron durante el último año de preparatoria, parece que fueron compañeros en primaria junto con Rin incluso.

 ** _Nah._**

Estaba siendo paranoico.

 _Hay miles de fisioterapeutas en Japón, miles de centros de consultas médicas, incluso, Kisumi tenía – muy probablemente – miles de amigos en Japón_.

Seguía riéndose de su paranóico pensamiento mientras bajaba de la bicicleta, la ataba al pequeño estacionamiento indicado e ingresaba al edificio de medicina traumatológica.

\- Deben haber como… ¿cuántos? Por lo menos 4 millones de Sousukes en el mundo. ¡Yamazakis deben haber unos 3 millones más! – sonreía para sus adentros mientras se acercaba al mesón y una pareja lo miraba extrañados al ver que hablaba solo.

Una dulce mujer le sonrió.

\- Buenas tardes. ¿Tiene cita programada?

\- No, lo siento… ¿hay alguna posibilidad de tomar una cita pronto o alguien que pueda verme ahora? – preguntó dubitativo.

\- Claro. En este centro hay muchos estudiantes que vienen a realizar sus prácticas. Si no tiene inconveniente, ellos pueden atenderlo. – Explicó la mujer.

\- ¿Estudiantes?

\- Sí. Aunque son principiantes siempre están acompañados de un profesional calificado, por lo tanto estará en buenas manos.

Makoto asintió con un entusiasmo que no había esperado de sí mismo.

\- Me gustaría si pudiesen verme.

\- Por favor, tome asiento que lo llamarán en seguida. – Le indicó mientras le extendía un papel – Si pudiese llenar mientras tanto esta ficha con su nombre y datos personales, sería de mucha ayuda.

Pfff ¡Menos preocupación aun! ¡Estudiantes!

Por mucho que a Sousuke le costaran algunos temas de la universidad, habían pasado años y ya debía estar graduado y trabajando en algún lejano lugar ¡EN TOKIO! TOKIO ía riendo tratando de no soltar una carcajada audible. Estaba en Yokohama que – aunque estuviesen muy cerca – no era Tokio.

Tachibana seguía riendo de si mismo mientras llenaba la ficha con los datos.

\- ¿Señorita, Tachibana Makoto? – Preguntó una insegura voz. Era un muchacho joven con el cabello corto y vestía una bata blanca con el logo de la universidad local.

Makoto se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al chico que no debía tener más de 21 años.

\- Soy yo. – Sonrió. El muchacho lo miró, luego al papel entre sus manos, de nuevo lo miró y el rostro se le tornó completamente rojo de la vergüenza.

\- Lo Lo Lo LO SIENTOOO! – exclamó haciendo una pronunciada reverencia. – DISCULPE, SEÑOR TACHIBANAAAAAA!

\- No, no, no hay problema – trató de tranquilizarlo, varias personas de la sala de espera los miraban curiosos – Estoy acostumbrado. Es porque mi nombre es de mujer.

\- Seguro que ahora me reprueban… no podré terminar, estaba tan cerca de lograrlo….. – murmuraba el muchacho con el rostro sombrío y probablemente temiendo los peores escenarios para su futura evaluación.

Luego de varios minutos asegurándole de que realmente no estaba molesto y que aquello le sucedía bastante seguido, Makoto le entregó la ficha que había escrito y lo siguió por el pasillo hasta una puerta con la placa de "Box 2".

Dentro la habitación era relativamente pequeña, con paredes color crema donde colgaban varios cuadros sobre el cuerpo humano y su funcionamiento, había una camilla, pesa, un par más de artilugios que no reconoció a primera vista y un escritorio donde esperaba una chica de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta.

\- Buenas tardes. – Saludó. – Por favor, tome asiento.

El muchacho cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó junto a la chica, Makoto se sentó frente a ambos e iniciaron las típicas preguntas generales: edad, tipo de lesión que lo llevaba a consultar.

\- La espalda… quizás un poco sobre el hombro también. – indició moviendo circularmente el hombro izquierdo- Creo que me hice daño al cargar mucho peso.

\- Ya veo ¿hace algún deporte?

Casi y les pone una mirada estilo "¿de verdad me estás preguntando eso?" ya que llevaba puesta la ropa deportiva con el logo de la preparatoria en el pecho. Sin embargo, sonrió.

\- Sí, soy maestro de gimnasia.

\- ¿Cuántas veces a la semana realiza actividad física?

¿No era esa una extraña pregunta? Le acababa de decir que es maestro de gimnasia. De todas formas le contestó:

\- Mínimo cuatro veces de forma intensa por una hora. – Sacó cuentas rápidamente – O quizás un poco más.

El chico continuaba preguntando datos similares mientras la muchacha escribía en la computadora. Esos chicos le recordaban a las miles de horas prácticas que había pasado, tanto en Tokio como en Nagoya, primero muy tímido y preocupado por cada detalle, temeroso porque algún maestro o guía te reprendiera (sobre todo frente a los niños a los que enseñaba), pero en general los chicos parecían estarlo llevando bien.

* * *

Explica de forma pausada y tranquila poniendo énfasis en los dibujos explicativos del papel.

\- Recuerde, son al menos una vez al día. – Repetía por enésima vez mientras la anciana lo miraba como si fuese la cosa más bonita del mundo.

Suspiró medio frustrado. Debía asegurarse de que la anciana comprendiera la importancia de hacer los ejercicios en casa, no de que lo encontraran bonito.

Se giró a la computadora para comprobar la anamnesis de la paciente que había escrito el interno. La redacción aún necesitaba pulirse, pero lograba englobar todos los datos necesarios para ser considerada aceptable.

\- Muy bien, con esto podemos ya dar el alta. – Firmó unas recetas y colocó el timbre correspondiente.

 ** _Yamazaki Sousuke._**

 ** _Fisioterapeuta._**

\- Muchas gracias, Yamazaki-san, usted es siempre tan bueno conmigo.

\- Usted preocúpese de mantenerse activa. – Esbozó una media sonrisa – Y tenga cuidado, a su edad no queremos que se le rompa la cadera. – Se volvió hacia el muchacho que lo observaba con detenimiento– Ahora debo ir a ver a tus compañeros del box 2 ¿Crees poder con el siguiente paciente sin mi ayuda? – el joven asintió asegurándole que tendría todo bajo control.

Se despidió de la anciana y salió al pasillo mirando la hora en el celular. Alcanzaba a ir por un café a la sala de descanso antes de ver a los novatos del box 2. Contó un par de monedas y las metió en la máquina expendedora.

Eran unos chicos que apenas si manejaban la teoría básica para poner en práctica, por eso los dejó donde solían agendar a los pacientes que llegaban a consultar por dolores típicos y poco urgentes. Al menos – creía – ellos podían llevar una entrevista sin comprometer la vida ni la seguridad de nadie.

Probó el café de la máquina expendedora. Chasqueo la lengua. Estaba caliente y le faltaba azúcar. Su celular hizo un ruido sordo al vibrar en el bolsillo de la chaquetilla azul rey, tenía otro mensaje con el mismo remitente de siempre:

"¿Cerveza? ¿Hoy? Te paso a recoger a la salida!"

Eso se comenzaba a tornar molesto, definitivamente aquella persona parecía no comprender que "No" significaba "No".

Texteó una escueta respuesta esperando que al menos le diera otros veinte o treinta minutos de paz.

"Es lunes."

Bloqueó el celular y dejo tirado el amargo café. No tenía ganas de salir, menos a beber con alguien tan insistente. Bueno, sí, era divertido, pero de verdad era apenas inicio de semana y tenía mucho trabajo diurno aún en las consultas (sin contar la supervisión a sus pequeños estudiantes de la universidad). Ni hablar de lo que le esperaba en sus rondas en el hospital general para el día siguiente.

\- Bueno, hay que seguir trabajando. – Se mentalizó haciendo tronar los dedos de sus manos antes de entrar al box número 2.

Ahí se encontraban: la muchacha de cabello recogido estaba muy concentrada en anotar todo en la computadora y el muchacho lo miró instintivamente al sentir su presencia, el paciente se encontraba dándole la espalda a la puerta, por lo cual no pudo apreciarlo bien, parecía ser alguien joven y deportista, no le tomó mucha importancia al ver como el chico se tropezaba con sus pies al dirigirse rápido hacia él.

\- ¡Aquí está el reporte, Yamazaki-sensei! – le tendía unas hojas con una caligrafía desprolija. Ugh, seguro le iba a costar leer ese documento.

\- Les dije que cambiaran ése honorífico. Me basta con que no me traten de tú frente a todos. – murmuró molesto hojeando los papeles. – Muy bien, entonces aquí tenemos a… Rarkoto Jarchiana? – Trató de entender los jeroglíficos.

El muchacho pareció encender alarmas al ver su trabajo más reciente – nuevamente – arruinado.

\- Disculpe, ¿cuál es su nombre? – terminó preguntando Sousuke aun tratando de adivinar lo que decía el bendito papel.

\- Makoto Tachibana – corrigió el hombre que se giraba para darle el frente.

* * *

Hello!

Gracias por leer este capítulo ! Significa que no estuvo taaaan terrible el anterior y quedaron con intriga de saber qué seguía XD

Hay bastante cambios aquí... partiendo que por fin hice un capitulo de más de 2500 palabras! (un poquito más) es todo un record para mí! Además, en mi opinión personal, me gusto mucho escribir este capítulo, lo disfruté... así como disfruto los próximos que vienen!

Bueno, Makoto por fin sacó su carrera universitaria y consiguió trabajo en una preparatoria luego de haber trabajado con sus profesores y quedar cesante... tiene un apartamento y un gato llamado Nero que es un ser demasiado especial, ya sabrán por qué.

Sousuke también terminó su carrera y es un fisioterapeuta (así es la palabra? de verdad que si no lo es y alguien sabe el término correcto no dude en decírmelo! estare eternamente agradecida porque no lo encontré en internet :c) que trabaja en un centro de medicina traumatológica y hace rondas en el hospital general. Pero ¿quién es la insistente persona que le envía mensajes de texto y lo quiere llevar a beber? ¿Sera Rin? ¿Será Haru? ¿Será su nueva pareja? ¿Seré yo cumpliendo mi sueño en mi propio fic? También eso es tema para un próximo capítulo xD

¿Qué harán ahora que se encontraron frente a frente? ¿Actuarán como si nada hubiese pasado o se agarrarán a besos desenfrenados frente a los pequeños polluelos estudiantes?

Espero de verdad que les haya gustado! y que por favor le den una oportunidad.

Gracias por el review de Gaslit que me dio ánimos de terminar el capítulo y subirlo hoy :P (L) gracias gracias.

Besitos! Recuerden dejar sus comentarios (aún cuando sean negativos) siempre ayudan al show!


	10. Midori Ao

**_[01/08/16: ACTUALIZACIÓN: Este capítulo fue actualizado, contiene pequeñas diferencias con la versión anterior, por lo cual recomiendo su re-lectura]_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Free!, historia y personajes originales no me pertenecen, solo aquellos hechos narrados en este escrito proceden de mi completa autoría.

 **Nota:** Esta vendría a ser la continuación del oneshot titulado **"Makoto Tachibana es una mala persona"** , por si no lo han leído, les recomiendo hacerlo antes de continuar. En realidad no afecta en nada a la historia, pero ese es su origen.

 **Pairing:** Sou x Mako

* * *

 **Escape.**

 ** _Capítulo 10:"Midori Ao"._**

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…_

Le veía mover los labios.

 _Cinco, seis, siete, ocho…_

Oh, mierda, le estaba hablando.

 _Nueve, diez, once, doce…_

\- ¿Ah? – abrió la boca torpemente.

El moreno suspiró molesto.

\- Que si ha tomado algún medicamento para el dolor.

Makoto negó con la cabeza.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…_ podía tratar de contar hasta cien y no le iba a ayudar a bajar la presión, seguro que en todo el edificio se podía escuchar a su corazón latir con fuerza.

 ** _Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**

Yamazaki se veía muy concentrado en explicar unos conceptos a los muchachos, algo de que habían estado llevando la entrevista al revés.

Sousuke.

Sintió como el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo cuando lo escuchó a sus espaldas. Le tomó un esfuerzo sobrehumano el solo hecho de girarse y levantar el rostro para verle y decir su nombre en voz alta.

Él parecía no haber reparado en su identidad ¿Tan cambiado estaba? Había subido de peso, ganó musculatura y ahora trataba de mantener el rebelde cabello controlado lo mejor posible. Pero Yamazaki Sousuke no hizo más que sentarse frente al computador y tomar el mando de la sesión.

Sus ojos verdeazulados viajaban desde la pantalla hacia los estudiantes y de regreso, llevaba el uniforme clínico impecable color azul donde le remarcaba en el pecho como Fisioterapeuta, la vista altiva y seria, manejando todo como gran profesional.

¿En serio? ¿De verdad su suerte era tal de terminar en la consulta de él? Había querido buscarle hacía mucho, pero… aun teniendo su número telefónico, correo electrónico, dirección… incluso a Rin en contacto… se había sentido incapaz; le aterraba la idea de encontrarse con quien le vio en su peor momento.

Vergüenza. Miedo.

Dos sentimientos que neutralizaban cualquier impulso dado por el deseo de escuchar su voz nuevamente y ser acunado entre esos fuertes brazos, esos mismos que estaban frente a él, como tentándolo cual escote bajo las cortas mangas del uniforme.

Realmente era cosa del destino, pensaba. Estaba ahí, frente suyo, con su sueño cumplido, enseñando a otros el arte de curar el cuerpo humano de todo mal.

\- Por favor, pase a la camilla. – Makoto salió de sus cavilaciones al sentir tres pares de ojos sobre él. – Camilla – Repitió Sousuke apuntando a un costado de la habitación.

El castaño asintió inseguro y se levantó para ir al lugar indicado que tenía una sábana de papel encima.

\- Desnúdese.

Toda una gama de colores rojizos se apoderaron de sus mejillas, ardiendo. Los dos estudiantes rieron bajito parados tras Yamazaki; éste les echó una mirada mortal y callaron en el acto.

\- O se ponen serios para aprender o se largan ahora mismo. – los reprendió cortante. – Me refiero al torso. – Habló calmadamente al castaño quien actuó obediente. – Sentado con los pies hacia allá… sí, así. – Le indicó colocando una mano sobre el hombro.

 _Ohhh. Demonios…_

La piel se le erizó bajo aquellos dedos. El contacto se sentía tibio sobre la piel desnuda y se mordió el labio inferior ante el temor de soltar algún embarazoso ruidito revelador. Mientras tanto, Sousuke continuaba tocando los músculos de la espalda y el trapecio sobre los hombros haciéndole cambiar de posición cada tanto, observando los cambios y cuándo el dolor se hacía presente. Siguió la inspección tomándole el brazo y girándolo sobre su eje.

Los chicos parecían muy concentrados en las acotaciones que les daba Yamazaki cada tanto; incluso la rubia sacó una libretita para anotar, pero más que nada para ocultar su sonrojo ante tal esculpido torso.

Se empezaba a sentir como una rata de laboratorio.

\- Eso es todo. – Sintió como el calor de sus manos lo abandonaba – Vístase por favor. – se acercó al mesón donde había un lavabo para proceder a lavarse las manos, cortó papel y se las secó, se sentó nuevamente frente a la pantalla del equipo y comenzó a teclear.

Sí, definitivamente como rata.

Una vez vestido y sentado del otro lado, Makoto sentía ganas de abrir la boca y soltar todo un monólogo que se había imaginado tantas veces frente al espejo, de preguntar tantas cosas y de contar muchísimas más. Jugueteó con sus pulgares tratando de pensar en una forma de hacerlo, pero era difícil – y humillante – con los estudiantes ahí.

\- Parece ser una lumbalgia mecánica. – Sousuke empezó a escribir algo en una hoja sin mirarle – No es tan grave como suena, pero solo para estar seguros sería bueno que se tome unas imágenes – Timbró la hoja y seguido la firmó para tendérsela al castaño.

Sintió desilusión al ver que era solamente la orden del examen con algunas especificaciones técnicas que no entendía. _Hubiese preferido algún número de teléfono actualizado, una cita o algo…_

\- Una vez tenga los resultados tome cita con cualquiera para que los revise, así podremos dar un tratamiento definitivo – Hizo una pausa – Como aún se encuentra en una fase aguda, use frío local para bajar la inflamación, con eso el dolor cederá, ¿de acuerdo? – Makoto asintió con la cabeza - ¿Alguna duda?

¡Claro que las tenía! ¡Miles! Primero que nada ¿por qué lo trataba de forma tan impersonal? Se conocían hacía años… ¿Por qué él no parecía estar sorprendido de verlo? ¿Nervioso como él? ¿Lo odiaba acaso? Alguna expresión… la que fuese… por favor…

Trató de hablar, pero todo lo que salió era más parecido al balbuceo de un bebé. El moreno enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Quiere un poco de privacidad? – Asintió - ¿quiere que los chicos se retiren un momento?

\- Si es posible… - murmuró bajando la mirada. Ya sentía que las mejillas le ardían… otra vez.

Una vez quedaron solos en la habitación, el silencio reinó entre ellos.

No fue capaz de levantar la mirada, solo podía escuchar el _tic tac_ constante del reloj y el crujir del asiento de cuero bajo sus nalgas.

\- _Muy bien_ – pensaba Makoto – _ya se fueron, no hay quien interrumpa…_

Sentía unas ganas enormes de darse la cabeza contra el escritorio. Tomó una bocanada de aire y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los otros haciendo que las palabras se perdieran entre sus labios volviéndose – nuevamente – balbuceos.

- _¡¿Por qué no le puedes hablar normal?!_ – le gritaba su cerebro – _¡Usa la maldita boca!_

Sousuke le regaló una media sonrisa.

\- No cambias.

Sintió como ahora le ardía toda la cara.

\- No sabía que trabajabas aquí…

\- Llevo un tiempo – Se acomodó apoyando los codos sobre la madera. Nuevamente silencio. Incómodo. - En verdad no tienes nada que sea preocupante. – Volvió a mirar el monitor. – pero sigo pensando que es mejor que te tomes el ultrasonido, solo para descartar algo más. Sin embargo, tienes que dejar de cargar tanto peso tan descuidadamente. – Se sentía confundido ¿de verdad le hablaba de eso luego de pasar tanto tiempo sin verse? – Si te la tomas hoy seguro que los resultados podrían estar para mañana mismo.

Los ojos verde azulado lo miraron expectante.

\- Pe… pero… - los balbuceos volvían haciéndolo tartamudear.

\- Mejor será que te apresures, imagenología cierra a las cinco y media. – Lo estaba echando… ¿en serio lo estaba despidiendo? Solo podía mirarlo con el rostro desencajado, mientras él le sonreía cortés de regreso. – Por favor, tengo aún mucha gente en espera.

\- So… Sousuke… - Quería ser capaz de que sus manos dejaran de temblar, tener la fuerza para ir a encontrar las otras con las que tanto había soñado.

\- Por favor – En los ojos verde azulados no había el brillo que tanto le encantaba.

* * *

Hizo sonar el silbato y todos los chicos empezaron a correr por el campo de juego.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Más rápido! – Los animaba aplaudiendo para que pusieran más entusiasmo en la carrera.

Los muchachos del club de fútbol ahora se dedicaban a estirar los músculos guiados por el capitán de equipo. Tachibana se dedicó a mirarlos a lo lejos mordisqueando el silbato, molesto.

 _Súper molesto._

 ** _Súper hiper mega molesto._**

El encuentro repentino con Sousuke el día anterior fue como una patada en los bajos; más que nada por la actitud del moreno ¿qué le costaba ser un poco más abierto y cálido con él?

Makoto se había sorprendido, pero si trataba de analizar superficialmente lo que el encuentro le produjo, estaría muy cerca del "entusiasmo" y la "alegría", mientras que Sousuke se había mostrado "profesional", "recatado" y "ocupado". Había sido una mera conversación profesional-paciente.

Podía eso ser su culpa, tal vez… okey, eso era su culpa, lo sabía _. ¿Cómo reaccionarías al encontrarte con el chico al cual salvaste la vida, alimentaste, cuidaste y protegiste, y que luego se vuelve a casa de sus padres apenas enviando un escueto mensaje de texto dando a entender que no iba a volver? Mierda, era un idiota de veras._

Los chicos terminaron de hacer el calentamiento previo y los llamó para comenzar a armar dos equipos en un partido de prueba, así podría conocer mejor las habilidades de los muchachos y ver qué tal iban los nuevos chicos de primer año.

\- Muy bien, chicos, primero que nada, formemos dos equipos. – Anunció cuando todos se hubieron reunido a su alrededor. – Serán dirigidos por el capitán y el vice-capitán, de ahí, por favor, escojan a los muchachos que quieran en su equipo.

El capitán del equipo de fútbol era un muchacho muy alegre y desenfadado, con tupido cabello agarrado en una coleta, mientras que el vice-capitán era más bien de personalidad tranquila y sin mucha emoción que se desprendiera de sus ojos. Le recordó ligeramente a Haru y a la vez cuando formaban el club de natación.

Haruka, Nagisa y él almorzando en la terraza de la preparatoria.

 _"Pues entonces, Mako-chan, tú serás el capitán y Haru-chan será el vice-capitán"_

 _Haru detuvo el movimiento de los palillos dejando de comer para mirarlo con desgano_

 _"Oye, deja de decidir cosas sin preguntar"_

 _Nagisa solo se rió bajando el perfil a la situación._

 _"Lo de vice-capitán es solo un título, no te preocupes que no vas a hacer nada"_

 _"Eso es una falta de respeto hacia todos los vice-capitanes del país"._

Claramente el vice-capitán del equipo que tenía frente a él difería bastante de la actitud de Haruka en ése tiempo. No era el más animado ni con una personalidad desbordante, pero tenía un aura distinta que le hacía la perfecta contra parte del capitán: grande, alborotado y con adrenalina a tope al ver el balón rodar hacia él.

Hayato se encontraba en el equipo del vice-capitán. El pequeño Shigino había llegado temprano al entrenamiento, se mostraba emocionado y lleno de energías escuchando atentamente las indicaciones de sus senpais. Ay, cómo envidiaba a la juventud… ya se sentía pensando como un anciano.

Los vio tomar posición en el campo y con un solo chirrido del silbato empezaron el partido.

El equipo era pequeño, apenas alcanzaron los doce miembros para hacer el partido de práctica de seis contra seis. La gran mayoría eran de segundo y primer año - sobre todo de primero - solo cuatro eran de tercer año, los cuales probablemente dejarían el club al terminar los torneos importantes.

El partido terminó con un limpio 5 – 4. Sin faltas, ni lesiones… eran demasiado _correctos_.

Es decir, eso no era malo, bajo ningún punto de vista, pero incluso teniendo al capitán con su gran contextura corporal y desbordante energía, parecía restringirse al jugar con los demás. Todos los de tercero y segundo parecían hacerlo, como si los demás fuesen de cristal y se rompiesen al mínimo contacto. Comúnmente el fútbol despertaba los instintos más básicos – prácticamente de cavernícolas – en los practicantes, pero estos chicos casi se veían temerosos del contacto físico.

Siguió pensando en el asunto mientras iba de regreso a casa en bicicleta ya tarde. Quizás les faltaba confianza en el campo, pero le sonaba extraño pensar así. ¿Sabría de ello el anterior entrenador que se retiró?

Pensándolo bien ¿por qué fue tan extraña la retirada repentina de su predecesor?

Encendió la computadora y tamborileó el teclado sin presionar nada mientras esperaba que apareciera el fondo de pantalla del gato atigrado que tomaba sol en la playa. El aparato hacía ruido como que fuese a lanzar chispas en cualquier momento, pero sabía que no lo haría, era un fiel compañero.

Buscó la carpeta de "Clases". Hizo click y esperó a que cargaran los documentos. Se saltó hasta más o menos la mitad de la ventana, hasta dar con el archivo PDF que contenía distintas disposiciones para las formaciones de equipo de fútbol, le dio imprimir y su impresora también protestó con ruiditos y amenazas de ir a lanzar chispas.

El celular comenzó a sonar resaltando en la pantalla un número desconocido.

\- ¿Aló? – contestó reclinándose en la silla.

\- _¿Con la señorita Tachibana Makoto?_

\- Ehh… sí, con él – resaltó la palabra "él" queriendo, muy en el fondo, evitar la explosión siguiente.

\- _¡Lo lamento mucho! Dejaré una nota para que no vuelva a suceder._

\- Está bien, no hay problema. – Observó como Nero trataba de subirse al escritorio agarrándose de su pantalón con sus garritas. – ¿De dónde llama?

\- _Oh, sí, lo siento. Llamo desde el Centro traumatológico para avisarle que los resultados de su examen ya están listos y tiene la hora programada con el Sr. Yamazaki para mañana a las 17:45. ¿Confirma su hora?_

Makoto sonrió acariciando el negro pelaje del gato.

\- Claro.

* * *

 **"Solo una cerveza, mañana salgo a las 7 pm. No demores"**

Quedó mirando la brillante pantalla del celular hasta que vibró mostrando el nuevo mensaje recibido.

 **"OK! 19:00! No te escapes esta vez!"**

Tenía un humor de perros que esperaba apalearlo con una buena jarra de cerveza.

Apenas el día empezaba y ya tenía ganas de volver a su cama. Maldecía el minuto en que pensó que ir por una cerveza con él había sido buena idea… peor… contarle a él lo que le había sucedido.

El castaño de rostro afilado estalló en risas botando la mitad de la cerveza desde la boca.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – llegaba a golpear la mesa tratando de controlar su risa.

\- Oi – Sousuke trataba de controlar el sonrojo que le producía la carcajada de su compañero – No tienes que gritar tanto.

\- ¡Es que no lo puedo creer! – Seguía carcajeándose.

El tipo se enjugaba las lágrimas que le corrían del puro chiste mientras el moreno bebía de su jarra colorado – en parte por el alcohol, en parte por la vergüenza – y tragaba tratando de ahogar todo lo que guardaba en la garganta.

\- ¿No te provocó nada o sí? – sus ojos violetas parecían empezar a lanzar chispas directas hacia él. Sousuke tragó la bebida sin querer prestarle atención – Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso.

\- No vine a que me interrogaras, Kazuki – Desvió la mirada hacia un par de borrachos que cantaban alto y alegre, era bueno que hubiese personas más ruidosas que ellos dos en el bar – pensé que tendrías algo más que decirme. ¿Para qué querías verme?

Minami Kazuki, ex miembro del club de natación de Samezuka, hoy empleado de oficina, le sonrió volviendo a su buen humor basal.

\- Lo de siempre, Sou-chan – canturreó acariciando la mano ajena con sus dedos. – Soy feliz simplemente con verte.

La noche había pasado ruidosa y cargada de alcohol. No se lo pudo quitar de encima hasta pasada la media noche. En consecuencia, tenía una resaca de los mil demonios. Se tomó un par de aspirinas y continuó sus rondas temprano en el hospital. Tuvo un par de problemas con un paciente que quiso empezar a boxear contra él en vez de dejarle hacer su trabajo.

Diablos.

Ya iban a ser casi las seis de la tarde, no había almorzado, apenas saboreó unas galletitas saladas que guardaba para casos como estos en su despacho. Dejó caer pesado el cuerpo sobre la silla reclinable tras el escritorio; echó una ojeada a la agenda electrónica que manejaba en la computadora mientras mordisqueaba una galleta.

Próximo paciente: Tachibana Makoto.

Muy bien, Mundo, ¿esto querías? ¡¿ES ESTO LO QUE QUERÍAS?! Aggg

Se masajeó las sienes tratando de calmar aplacar mal humor. Había estado evitando el tema luego de sacar lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza con Kazuki, el cual – claramente – no fue de gran ayuda, el castaño simplemente se aprovechó de la situación para molestarlo más de lo normal. Si no hubiese usado el tiempo en evitarlo, probablemente podría haber tratado de hablar con Rin y no estaría ahora aún con el pequeño dolor post-resaca revoloteándose en la cabeza.

Arrugó el paquete de galletas con mal humor, se sacudió las manos entre sí y partió en busca de su próximo paciente.

Lo llamó y luego de una corta estrechada de manos partieron juntos a su box personal. Este era ligeramente más grande en el que había estado Makoto días atrás. Las paredes eran igual de blancas, pero estaban decoradas con más cuadros que solo el cuerpo humano, habían un par de diplomas y títulos, inclusive unas fotografías a un costado del escritorio. Era muchísimo más acogedor y personal que el otro.

\- Tal como pensaba, no se ve nada extraño. – Sousuke habló aclarándose la garganta una vez hubo sacado los supuestos exámenes de un sobre de papel que descansaba sobre su escritorio. – ¿Qué tal va el dolor? ¿Has usado algún medicamento?

\- No, ninguno… creo que el frío ayudó bastante.

\- Eso es bueno. – Siguió mirando con los labios fruncidos las imágenes en blanco y negro por un momento antes de regresar a sentarse frente a frente – ¿Estás trabajando en la Preparatoria Midori Ao, cierto?

\- ¿Cómo sabes? – Tachibana se sorprendió, hasta que vio al moreno alzar una ceja apuntando al computador – oh, cierto. Sí, llevo apenas unas semanas, pero ha sido pesado, todas las bodegas estaban demasiado desordenadas.

\- Oh, ¿Rata-de-biblioteca-Tachibana le molesta el desorden? – torció los labios en una divertida sonrisa.

\- ¡Hey! Ya no soy así.

Makoto tenía un tinte sonrosado sobre las mejillas haciendo que sus ojos verdes se viesen más brillantes aún.

\- No te creo. – sonrió con suficiencia mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- No hace falta que me creas – Desvió la mirada al sentirse aún más sonrojado que antes.

Pasó un minuto en el que apenas hubo unas risas cortas entre ambos. Sousuke se acomodó en el asiento regresando a una postura más profesional.

\- Como decía, no es tan grave, pero sí necesitarás terapia, al menos 6 sesiones. – Se volvió a la pantalla para teclear algo. A Makoto comenzaba a caerle muy mal el uso de computadores. – Pero tienes que ser más cuidadoso... eres maestro de gimnasia, si te lesionas terminarás sin poder trabajar. – hablaba con un notorio dejo molesto en la voz, sin embargo, no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla.

\- Ya lo sé... – sintió como si tuviese de nuevo cinco años y lo estuviesen regañando por jugar a la pelota dentro de la casa. Esperó en silencio a que Yamazaki terminara de teclear y prosiguiera con llenar otra especie de receta con especificaciones raras que él no comprendía.

\- Corrientes interferenciales...? – apenas leyó al ver lo escrito en el bendito papel antes de que el rostro se le desencajara con pavor – ¡Oye! ¡Que no necesito electroshock!

Sousuke estalló en una carcajada ante la – según él – tierna reacción del castaño.

\- No es eso jajajajaja por dios, Makoto, que no te voy a electrocutar jajajaja – Sousuke se estaba agarrando el estómago mientras que por más que intentara, no era capaz de contener la carcajada.

\- Ay... – Ahora sí que se sentía avergonzado de veras, y la risa del otro no hacía más que empeorar el bochorno – pues, que yo no sé de estas cosas, Sou.

Inmediatamente, de manera instintiva, el moreno detuvo el ataque de risa ante la mera mención de aquel apodo que pocos tenían el privilegio de usar. Tosió tratando de aclarar su voz, pero no fue suficiente para hacer que Makoto comprendiera que el ambiente se había tornado ligeramente incómodo.

\- Bueno... como iba diciendo... con ese papel en el mesón ves para que te den las horas para terapias, mientras debes hacer reposo de los músculos de tu espalda.

\- Sí...

El silencio era incómodo, pero al menos no tenso.

Makoto se sentía un idiota, hablando sin pensar... se sentía tan a gusto hablando con él y sintiendo su risa tal y como la recordaba, que se había olvidado por completo que las circunstancias no eran iguales.

Debía haber algo que pudiese hacer con él. Necesitaban hablar, él lo sabía, necesitaba decirle lo que pasó, lo que había sentido en ese entonces y que le había impedido volver con él.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? – preguntó tratando de sacar algún tema al azar.

\- Pues por hoy ya terminé. – Se estiró desperezándose en su asiento. El estómago de Yamazaki gruñó exigiendo atención – Bueno, y supongo que debo almorzar.

\- Ya son pasadas las seis de la tarde, ¿en serio no has almorzado?

\- Bueno, a veces no hay tiempo. – dijo queriendo ocultar que realmente se pasó el día de un lado para otro tratando de evitar pensar en él.

\- Yo te invito. – habló rápido el castaño.

 _No sé por qué, ni cómo. Pero acepté. Estaba enfadado aún, dolido muy probablemente, sentía el fantasma del pasado paseándose frente a mí, con todos esos momentos felices, los complejos y todo el dolor que vino después, pero no me podía rehusar a los ojos esmeralda que rogaban - una vez más después de mucho tiempo - un poco de atención._

* * *

 **[01/08/16: como puse arribita, actualicé este capítulo! ¿por qué? porque apareció un lindo angelito fisioterapeuta llamado Fer que me ayudó con cosas técnicas y específicas que yo no manejo de la fisioterapia :P SE HA GANADO UN KOALA! y tooodo mi aprecio y amor!**

 **Ah... y hasta la fecha NADIE ha comentado NADA sobre una aparición importantísima en este capítulo! ¬¬ y no diré de lo que es para que se la craneen y luego digan algo!]**

Hola! Tanto tiempo! (en verdad seguro que no fue tanto xD)

Esta vez fue más larguito el capítulo! Estuve estancada bastante y no paraba de hacer cambios a las escenas... era terrible e_e BTW fue un poco más largo de lo usual, pero como es usual no estoy 100% conforme, ahí ustedes por favor dejen algún comentario al respecto!

Nota: Midori significa verde, Ao azul.. de ahí se extrae el nombre de la preparatoria donde trabaja Makoto, y los ojos verde azulados de Sou

Gracias por los reviews, favs, follows ! Son bonitos!

Saludos a la lectora fantasma _BrightBennu_ que se mostró al mundo en el otro fic SouMako que estoy escribiendo, Príncipe cautivo ... pasen a leerlo e.e que es sabrosón (yloscapítulossoninfinitamentemáslargosqueaquíxD)

También a _ZorraSenpai_ que me noticeó (porque es senpai, dah),

 _karla-eli-chan y Gaslit_ que siempre dejan un saludo hermoso! corazones para ustedes

y también a _Athanes92_ muchas gracias por dejarme un review a pesar de que no te guste mucho el SouMako, espero que la historia te convenza!

Besitos~!

P.D: Se me olvidaba... me hice un twitter e.e y me hice adicta a twitter, ¿alguien tiene? ¿alguien quiere hablar conmigo xD? Búsquenme si quieren: MajoLavellan

P.D: He pensado en arreglar un poco los capítulos anteriores, más que nada en cuanto a redacción ¿qué les parece? comenten si les parece buena o mala idea o algo e.e...


	11. Efecto cerveza

**_Disclaimer:_** Free!, historia y personajes originales no me pertenecen, solo aquellos hechos narrados en este escrito proceden de mi completa autoría.

 **Nota:** Esta vendría a ser la continuación del oneshot titulado **"Makoto Tachibana es una mala persona"** , por si no lo han leído, les recomiendo hacerlo antes de continuar. En realidad no afecta en nada a la historia, pero ese es su origen.

 **Pairing:** Sou x Mako

 **Resumen:** _Makoto lleva unos cuantos meses viviendo en Yokohama y por fin ha encontrado un trabajo de profesor de gimnasia en la preparatoria Midori Ao, se ha reencontrado con Sugawara Koushi y Shigino Hayato luego de varios años. También se ha reencontrado con Yamazaki Sousuke, a quien ha invitado a almorzar pasadas las 6 de la tarde._

* * *

 **Escape.**

 ** _Capítulo 11: "Efecto cerveza"_**

Hay quienes dicen que solo existe un gran amor en la vida, el único y gran amor: pasional, carnal. Típico de la adolescencia. Donde se ama y se odia de un segundo a otro consecutivamente con una tremenda intensidad, como si el ser humano fuese incapaz de amar a más seres a la vez.

El amor es algo expansivo, crece. Es un recurso inagotable, renovable e ilimitado. No se destruye ni se transforma: se crea, nace y crece al infinito.

Es algo intangible, se expresa y se vivencia de muchas maneras. No solo en una pareja romántica. Padres, amigos… hermanos.

Somos seres vivos, que laten, vibran y se emocionan.

 _¿Estás realmente seguro que no hay amor ahí, Makoto?_

– _No deberías hacer eso, Haru_ – le hablaban al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Era un sonido lejano y entre cortado a ratos. La conexión internacional era realmente mala en su compañía telefónica.

Nanase Haruka, joven de 21 años de edad, relucía aquel característico rostro estoico sin emoción aparente, pero a medida que avanzaba por las oscuras calles de Tokio se hacía más evidente la molestia reflejada en su mirada. Matsuoka Rin continuaba tratando de persuadirlo, que desistiera del cometido que estaba dispuesto a hacer ¿Por qué? Por simple y puro amor fraternal.

– _Él ha tenido suficiente ya… Mira, deja que hablé con Lori y creo que podré llegar a Japón a finales de Enero._

– Ha sido suficiente tiempo ya. Además esto no es tu asunto, Rin. – soltó irritado y colgó la llamada antes de que siguieran replicando su actuar.

Era pleno invierno y Haruka sentía el frío lacerar la piel de sus mejillas, como diminutas agujas de hielo. La zona residencial estaba vacía a aquellas altas horas de la noche, ya casi llegados a media noche. Si el cielo no se encontrara encapotado como estaba, de seguro la luna lo miraría burlón desde lo más alto.

No podía creer lo que iba a hacer.

Tocó el botón de llamado en el panel de entrada de aquel pero nadie contestó, esperó un minuto antes de volver a tocar, más largo esta vez, hasta que una voz grave y con un dejo de hastío contestó.

– _¿Quién es y qué quiere? ¿No sabe acaso qué hora es?_

– Yamazaki – habló claro – necesito hablar.

De la bocina se escuchó audible el resoplido del aludido seguido por las palabras arrastradas con desgano.

– _Sabes que ya no está aquí, así que puedes irte a molestar a otro lado._

– Te estoy buscando a ti.

Pasado un minuto de indecisión un chirrido en la reja le indicó que pasara adelante. Tragó grueso, ya no podía echar marcha atrás.

Eran unos típicos departamentos en los suburbios de la capital. El edificio tenía las paredes desteñidas, quizás fueron crema o amarillo alguna vez, y apenas tenía 4 pisos, sin ascensor. A aquellas horas de la noche solo estaban iluminados los pasillos, pero ninguna ventana de las de la calle indicaba que alguien siguiese de pie.

Subió por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y se detuvo frente al departamento que figuraba con el número 301. Levantó el puño y tocó 3 veces la puerta que se abrió dejando pasar la tenue luz de la entrada.

– Existe el timbre. – Yamazaki Sousuke hizo acto de presencia tras la puerta, traía unos viejos pantalones de gimnasia junto a una desgastada playera roja. Se hizo a un lado dando a entender una silencia invitación a pasar.

El departamento era pequeño, apenas un ambiente con una cocina americana, una mesita baja de centro y la cama desordenada – donde muy probablemente había estado durmiendo Yamazaki – eran todo lo que abarcaba la vista. Era exactamente como Makoto se lo había descrito: sencillo y cálido.

Se quitó los zapatos en el genkan y siguió al dueño de casa, quien le indicó que se sentara en la mesa de centro y le sirvió un vaso de agua, claramente por mera cortesía.

– Supongo que debes de tener una muy buena razón para venir a estas horas de la noche sin ser invitado. – habló molesto mientras dejaba el vaso frente al inesperado visitante. – Ya sabes que él se fue a Iwatobi.

– Lo sé, Rin me contó y después lo ví con sus padres. – guardó silencio un momento tratando de pensar cómo dirigir la conversación hacia donde él quería ir. – No te voy a mentir, Yamazaki – empezó a hablar Haruka una vez se encontraron frente a frente – Sé que yo no te agrado.

– En eso estamos de acuerdo, Nanase. Pero sigo sin ver la razón para que vengas a molestar a media noche a mi casa. – Sousuke mantenía su mirada al frente, desafiante y a la vez ¿distante? Haruka no era capaz de definir de forma clara, no lo conocía tanto.

– El otro día estabas en el hospital.

La mirada verdeazulada apenas viajó un segundo hacia él antes de volver a alejarse, pero no dijo nada. Tal parecía que iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. De todas formas decir "el otro día" era demasiado considerando que habían pasado meses desde aquello.

El silencio se extendió por demasiado tiempo, tanto que incluso le empezaba a irritar.

– Makoto estaba ahí.

– Lo sé. – contestó cortante.

– Lo viste.

– Tú también – habló irritado – ¿Cuál es tu maldito punto?

Haru asió con delicadeza el vaso y bebió un poco de agua, el líquido siempre lograba calmarlo ante una situación estresante.

– Sé que no tengo derecho a meterme en el asunto que tengan entre ustedes. Sé que me comporté mal cuando trataste de contar lo que le sucedía a Makoto… – jugueteó con una gota de agua que resbalaba por el cristal del vaso. – en verdad lo lamento.

Aquellas palabras parecieron tomar por desprevenido al dueño de casa, quien abrió los ojos sorprendidos y terminó con una suave sonrisa que no le logró llenar de felicidad sus orbes verdeazulados.

– Me alegro que por fin aceptes tu estupidez, Nanase. – se acomodó apoyando las manos en el suelo tras su espalda. – Por fin se reconciliaron. – Haruka asintió con la cabeza y él mantuvo la mirada pegada en el techo de la habitación – Eso es bueno, Makoto te necesita.

– Eso no es cierto. Al que Makoto necesita es a ti.

Eso tenía que ser una broma. ¿Cuánto había pasado? Cuatro meses por lo bajo. Cuatro meses desde que recibió el mensaje de Tachibana, un poco menos desde que lo viera en el hospital con Nanase. Y el sentimiento que arrastró por esos meses había sido un mal sabor en la boca constante: pasó noches en vela tratando de re-acostumbrarse a la antigua rutina de estudios; de re-habituarse a la soledad del departamento. Tarde se dio cuenta que el sentimiento por proteger a Makoto había ido mucho más allá de ver a una persona necesitada. Había cariño allí. Había una especie de amor.

Un amor que le hacía daño.

¿Qué podía responderle a Nanase en ese sentido? No podía mentir, en cualquier minuto el recibir una declaración como " _Al que Makoto necesita es a ti_ " sería la partida perfecta a la carrera para reencontrarse con él. Pero ¿estaba realmente bien hacerlo? ¿No lo volvería a dejar a la primera oportunidad de recibir el apoyo de quienes históricamente estuvieron a su lado? Él había sido una solución parche, un acompañante y cuidador temporal. No, Makoto no lo necesitaba a él, era él quien necesitaba a Makoto, y eso no estaba bien.

.

.

.

¿Por qué se acordaba ahora de un momento como aquel? En ese momento el corazón se me aceleró a mil por hora. No quise creerle en un primer momento, más que nada era demasiado para soportarlo en tan poco tiempo.

¿Qué esperaban? Él estaba donde debía estar, con su familia, en su pueblo, en su nido donde podría entender cosas y recuperarse bien. ¿Yo? Yo tenía que continuar con mi vida.

Años pasaron desde la sorpresiva visita de Nanase a su pequeño departamento de estudiante en Tokio. Hoy en día era un joven y prometedor profesional en el campo de la rehabilitación física radicado en Yokohama.

La tarde caía suave y apacible. A pesar de ya haber empezado Septiembre hace una semana, el frío aún no se hacía completamente presente en el ambiente, es más, estaba seguro que el calor había subido desde que ingresaron en un restaurante familiar no muy lejos del trabajo de Sousuke.

Se sentaron en la barra tras la cual un sonriente hombre con singular bigote canoso les dio la bienvenida. Ambos pidieron un caliente plato de ramen y se dispusieron a esperar.

Makoto tomó aire con la idea ya fija en su mente: dar las gracias al moreno por todo lo que había hecho por él en su peor momento.

– Oye, Sousuke…- empezó a hablar luego de que el moreno diese un sorbo a la cerveza que les sirvió el dependiente. – Hay algo que necesito decir.

Sousuke dejó a un lado el vaso y pasó la mirada cautelosa sobre Makoto. En ese momento sonó su teléfono celular con una cancioncita pegadiza de las que traen por default, lo sacó del bolsillo para ver la llamada entrante.

– Contesta, no hay problema – sonrió el castaño.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza deslizó el dedo sobre la opción de aceptar la llamada y se llevó el aparato al oído.

– ¿Aló? Sí, estoy en el local… no, el que está a cuatro cuadras… - el moreno desvió la mirada con las cejas levemente fruncidas – no es necesario… sí, estoy con alguien – Algo debió replicar quien fuese a estar al otro lado del teléfono, pensó Makoto, ya que el moreno torció el gesto como no saber qué responder – no… no es necesario que vengas…

El hombre de bigote canoso se volvió hacia ellos depositando dos grandes fuentes humeantes de ramen. Makoto le agradeció y de soslayo vio como Sousuke cortaba la llamada.

– ¿Complicado? – aventuró un adjetivo el castaño para iniciar conversación.

– Algo así… – respondió guardando el aparato en el bolsillo – ¿qué era lo que ibas a decir?

Makoto sonrió tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de hacerlo de una sola vez por centésima vez.

– Te quería agradecer… – tomó los palillos y jugueteó con un fideo que bailaba juguetón fuera del plato – Por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

– Yo no hice nada. – Sousuke respondió y bebió de la fría cerveza tratando de no parecer muy interesado en el caso. Pero la verdad, era que sentía la necesidad de beber alcohol para poder resistir aquella charla que proponía Makoto.

– No tienes por qué ser modesto, Sou – se atrevió a llamarle por aquel apodo cariñoso – Si no fuese por ti yo... – se mordisqueó el labio inferior –… yo no estaría aquí. – Bajó la mirada para evitar que viese sus ojos llenos de culpa – Gracias a ti ya estoy curado.

– ¿Estás "curado"? – Makoto levantó el gesto encontrándose con los ojos verdeazulados que parecían sombríos e incrédulos a partes iguales - ¿Así como así?

– ¿"Así como así"? – Repitió confundido. – Digo… pues fue gracias a ti y mis padres… también Haru… nosotros… arreglamos nuestros problemas y fue un gran apoyo.

Yamazaki soltó una pequeña risa volviendo los labios a la cerveza.

– ¿Qué es tan divertido? Es un asunto serio

– Por eso mismo me río – Bajó el vaso clavándole la mirada. Makoto sintió un calosfrío recorrer la columna vertebral – Crees estar "sano" como si todo lo que pasaste no fue más que un simple resfriado. Como si el hecho de que yo, tus padres o Nanase estuviésemos ahí fuese suficiente para que tus cambios sean verdaderos.

El moreno giró en su taburete y colocó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, permitiéndose el inclinarse hacia adelante. El castaño olvidó como respirar en ese mar verdeazulado que lo acechaba desde tan cerca.

– Puedes verte "sano", tratar de actuar como si fueses el mismo Makoto Tachibana de la preparatoria. – Sentía como el aliento cargado de alcohol le golpeaba el rostro. No era desagradable, era, incluso, excitante. – Pero tus ojos no mienten – Sentenció Sousuke – Mientras no seas tú mismo quien se levante no habrá "cambio" que perdure. – Y dicho esto regresó a su asiento.

Recién entonces Makoto pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, sentía el calor del lugar demasiado ardiente. Regresó la mirada hacia el humeante plato de ramen y ya no se le antojaba comer algo tan caliente, por lo cual bebió de la cerveza intacta que tenía frente suyo para refrescar la garganta que tenía hecha un lío.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en que se dedicaron solo a comer y beber en partes iguales. Makoto tratando de mantener firme sus ganas de NO llorar y Sousuke tratando de no volver a pensar en negativo.

Justo había estado recordando la visita de Nanase antes de que ingresaran al lugar, de verdad el universo debía estar en su contra… él solo quería olvidar, estar tranquilo, seguir trabajando y ser feliz ¿Tan difícil era eso?

– Bienvenido. – El dependiente saludó a un nuevo cliente que ingresaba al lugar. Makoto lo observó de soslayo y le pareció familiar de algún lado.

Tenía el cabello castaño lacio peinado hacia el costado derecho, su paso era grácil y parecía estar en forma, aún más llevando desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa blanca y el saco del traje colgando en su brazo, unas muchachas que estaban sentadas al otro lado de la barra se les notaba a kilómetros la baba. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Tachibana fue la mirada llena de odio y rechazo que le lanzó el recién llegado a su persona, parecía que sus ojos violetas trataban de perforarle el cráneo.

– Sousuke – habló el recién llegado yendo directo hacia el moreno y estampó los labios en un posesivo beso frente a la atónita mirada del dependiente y del mismo Makoto. Las chicas de la barra chillaron por lo bajo. – Pensé que bromeabas cuando dijiste que estabas acá, creí que decías que después de anoche no volverías a beber en muuuucho tiempo.

Makoto sintió como algo se revolvía en su estómago y otra cosa se le resquebrajaba dentro.

– Yo no bromeo… - masculló sonrojado Sousuke. – te dije que no era necesario que vinieras hasta acá.

– ¿Y perder la oportunidad de verte? Ni loco. – Esbozó una sonrisa torcida y se volvió al desafortunado acompañante. – Tachibana Makoto, tanto tiempo.

El aludido salió de sus cavilaciones y miro sorprendido.

– Disculpa… ¿te conozco? – trató de sonreír cortés y afable, pero más parecía estar pidiéndole a Sousuke que los presentara.

– Minami Kazuki, de Samezuka. – Habló el recién llegado – y su novio. – Terminó por sonreír ante unos aterrados ojos verdes.

* * *

HELLO! ~ Tanto tiempo!

Les cuento: Mi notebook murió, fue horrible, lo perdí todo, lloré a mares. snif snif.

Además conseguí trabajo (yeeeei!) y ya no tengo tanto tiempo (buuu) :c así que notarán que las actualizaciones irán, pero muuuuuuuchisimo más lento. I'm sorry.

BTW... quería hacer más largo este capítulo, pero me parece mejor dejarlo ahí, como para cerrar esa comida que estaban esperando... PERO QUE FINAL SEÑORES! LLEGAN A BESAR A SOUSUKE y la galería grita "SÁQUELO ARBITRO! NO VÉ QUE LE HACE DAÑO!?" (ya escribo sin sentidos (?))

 **Gracias a todos los que leen esta asquerosidad :,D LES AMO INFINITAMENTE.**

DATO DE UTILIDAD PÚBLICA:

La película ya está con sub-español en dos páginas de Facebook "Kurose Riku Latinoamérica" y en "Yaoi Force" (yo me ví la de yaoi force, no sé que tal la otra...).

Es el dato que me pidió Elocuencia 179 que dejara al final de este capítulo.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS BABOSOS A FER Y LITH 3

Ya no tengo cerebro para seguir escribiendo acá... y seguro que se me van cosas importantísimas que decir...

AH! Actualicé el capítulo 10, para que lo relean, que se le arreglaron varias cositas (*gracias a Fer*)

Byes~


	12. Amor crepuscular

**_Disclaimer:_** Free!, historia y personajes originales no me pertenecen, solo aquellos hechos narrados en este escrito proceden de mi completa autoría.

 **Nota:** Esta vendría a ser la continuación del oneshot titulado **"Makoto Tachibana es una mala persona"** , por si no lo han leído, les recomiendo hacerlo antes de continuar. En realidad no afecta en nada a la historia, pero ese es su origen.

 **Pairing:** Sou x Mako

 **Beta-reader:** Gaslith

 _ **Resumen:** Makoto se encontraba compartiendo con Sousuke, tratando de abrir su corazón sobre lo ocurrido años atrás. Sin embargo, llega de imprevisto Minami Kazuki, el actual novio de Sousuke y antiguo miembro del Club de natación de Samezuka. _

_¿Qué hace Hayato en medio de esta extraña historia?_

 _Nota: la nueva imagen de portada es traída a ustedes por Gaslith._

* * *

 **Escape.**

 **Capítulo 12:** _ **"Amor crepuscular"**_

Un estrépito sordo rompió el tranquilo crepúsculo en el hogar. Makoto había corrido desesperadamente hasta su departamento apenas se hubo despedido de la pareja.

Pareja… já… ¿en qué había estado pensando? Habían pasado casi 4 años desde esa extraña aventura junto a Sousuke, ¿de verdad era tan ingenuo como para creer que el moreno no había continuado con su vida? Eso era lógico, era un gran hombre, con buen trabajo, inteligente, correcto, amable, cariñoso. Tenía todo lo que se podía pedir al universo.

Apoyando la espalda contra la puerta principal cerrada, se fue resbalando hasta quedar sentado en el gekan*, con las piernas flectadas y escondiendo el rostro entre las rodillas, rodeó las piernas con sus brazos. Quería desaparecer, hacerse pequeñito y perderse en un mar profundo donde nadie lo encontrara.

El llanto de un pequeño minino llamó su atención. Levantó la vista por sobre las rodillas y vio la pequeña bola de pelos sentada frente a él. De pronto toda la tristeza que sentía se vio disminuida. Se incorporó quedando sentado en seiza**, Nero corrió a su regazo y Makoto lo acunó con ternura.

– Demoré más de lo que pensaba, lo siento mucho, Nero. – susurraba mientras acariciaba su negro pelaje – Seguro que te sentías muy solo.

Se levantó y entró en el discreto departamento acariciando al gato, sintiéndose culpable por dejarle solo hasta tan tarde, a pesar de ya haber cumplido los 8 meses aún era de pequeño tamaño y se comportaba como tal, solía llorar cuando se demoraba mucho en llegar a casa. Llenó el platillo con comida para gato y le rellenó el otro tazón con agua. Se quedó observándolo mientras el felino comía feliz.

– Hoy lo vi otra vez. – sonrió tristemente Makoto – Fuimos a comer juntos, es muy amable como siempre. Pero, ¿sabes? Tiene novio. – el minino levantó la cabeza para mirarlo como intrigado. – No me mires así, ya sé que es natural, pero… pero… ¿qué voy a hacer? No lo he podido olvidar.

– Miaaaaau – alegó el gato, como si estuviese dándole un sermón al castaño. Makoto casi y podía escucharlo decir _"¡Deja de lamentarte y has algo! Es amor lo que sientes, ¿no?"_

– Debería haberlo llamado cuando tuve la oportunidad antes… - comenzó a lamentarse de cuenta nueva. – Podría haberlo llamado por alguna fecha importante… navidad, año nuevo, su cump…

Una idea fugaz se alojó en su cabeza.

Levantó la vista hacia el calendario que colgaba en el refrigerador. Tenía tiempo. Unos días por lo bajo.

Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse de manera imperceptible en su rostro. ¿Qué él no había cambiado? Para nada, él le demostraría a Yamazaki Sousuke de lo que el nuevo Tachibana Makoto era capaz.

No. No se iba a rendir. Si Sousuke ya no lo quería, que al menos le dejara luchar.

Decidido tomó un marcador para dejar un gran círculo rojo en el número 14.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shigino Hayato es un chico sencillo, tímido y muy atento para con el resto de las personas. Desde pequeño ha sido bastante contrario a su extrovertido y excéntrico hermano mayor; solía llevar el cabello muy corto, y siempre que podía se ocultaba tras la protectora figura de Kisumi. Todo hasta que conoció al entrenador Tachibana.

– Muy bien todos ¡Reúnanse! – Llamó a los pequeños el entrenador Sasabe – Makoto, preséntate.

Hayato no conocía al hombre que se encontraba junto al entrenador. Era muy alto, incluso más que su hermano, pero a pesar de ello se veía nervioso, y eso le parecía muy raro…

– ¡S-Sí! – El hombre se giró hacia ellos y sonrió amablemente – Eh… Hola. Soy Tachibana Makoto y seré su entrenador asistente a partir de hoy. – Hizo una reverencia saludando a todo el grupo – Mucho gusto.

– ¡Mucho gusto! – Contestaron las pequeñas voces a coro.

Hacía un tiempo que había empezado a asistir a clases de natación en el nuevo Club de Natación Iwatobi Returns, pero no había quien le quitara aquel miedo de la piel al pequeño Shigino.

Recordaba vívidamente aquel paseo en familia junto a sus padres y a su hermano mayor. Iban en un bote en alta mar, él estaba muy contento, ¡jamás había estado en un bote antes! Su hermano continuamente le avisaba que tuviese cuidado, que no fuese a caer al agua, pero Hayato no lo escuchaba, todo era tan lindo, tan brillante. Todo era muy divertido. Cada tanto rato saltaba de un extremo del bote al otro maravillado con los colores del mar y los peces que tímidamente paseaban a unos metros alrededor de la embarcación.

Tan embelesado estaba en los vivos colores del agua que brillaba bajo los rayos del sol que trataba de tocar el agua con la punta de los dedos de su manita. ¡Estaba tan cerca de lograrlo! Un pequeño oleaje fue producido por un barco que pasó cerca y desestabilizó el equilibrio del bote, Hayato no tuvo oportunidad de sujetarse y cayó al agua de cabeza.

¿Dónde estaban los colores? ¿Dónde estaban los pececillos lindos que nadaban por esas aguas?

No podía respirar, tenía el pecho oprimido, lleno de agua.

 _Miedo._

Se estaba hundiendo, por más que pateara y moviese los brazos no dejaba de hundirse.

 _Quería salir de ahí._

Una fuerza mayor lo llevó de regreso a la superficie y lo obligó a soltar toda el agua que tenía en los pulmones. La sal le ardió durante horas.

El resto, es historia: Tenía tanto miedo al agua, que se lo tragara de nuevo que se resistía a las clases obligatorias en su escuela primaria. Luego empezó a asistir al club llevado por su hermano mayor.

Él no quería ir, ¡ÉL ODIABA EL AGUA! Incluso se lo dijo al entrenador Tachibana.

En toda su inocencia, le confesó que odiaba el agua, que tenía miedo, que no quería estar ahí. Y el entrenador no se rindió. Tomó sus manos y le llevó a través del agua.

Pasó el tiempo y el entrenador Tachibana Makoto terminó su trabajo en el club. Iba de visita algunas veces y eso emocionaba mucho a Hayato. Luego ya prácticamente no se veía por el lugar, había escuchado de su hermano decir que se había mudado a Tokio para estudiar en la universidad. Ese mismo año su padre fue transferido de trabajo a Yokohama, y también tuvieron que partir.

Pasaron los años y fue un día a mediados de Agosto. Hayato iba por la calle de regreso de las compras a último minuto que su madre le había pedido para la cena: arroz, tres tomates maduros y una lata de conservas.

A esa hora del crepúsculo no quedaban niños jugando en el barrio. Repasando en su mente los artículos comprados, cruzaba el parque que quedaba a pocas calles de su casa, así era más rápido acortar camino por ahí antes que seguir recto por la vereda, le llamó la atención una figura grande y de cabellos enmarañados sentada en los columpios.

Sin saber por qué, se quedó observándolo, aquel extraño mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo mientras se mecía suavemente en el juego. No estaba seguro que los columpios estuviesen hechos para personas tan grandes. Contrario a cualquier actitud normal en él, empezó a caminar hacia este extraño hombre, sin saber por qué, el corazón parecía acelerarse con cada paso que daba, hasta que lo supo al encontrarse frente a esos profundos ojos verdes y esa infinita sonrisa, que jamás olvidó al entrenador Tachibana.

Ahora siempre lo veía con ojos soñadores, con sonrisas infinitas. Era tan feliz de tenerlo como su maestro en la escuela y su entrenador en el equipo de fútbol que no daba más de la felicidad mientras observaba embelesado la fotografía que sostenía entre sus manos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se bajó de la motocicleta que detuvo su andar al detenerse el motor frente a una puertezuela anaranjada con una placa en la entrada. Kazuki se quitó el casco y se arregló la cabellera, miró extrañado al conductor.

– ¿No vas a entrar, Sou-chan?

– Ya te dije que no me gusta que me llamen así. – protestó el aludido sin dirigirle la mirada ni hacer ademán de quitarse el casco.

– ¿Ah? ¿Acaso estás molesto por lo del restaurante? – El castaño se posicionó frente a la motocicleta para mirar directo a su novio con las cejas fruncidas.

– Te dije por teléfono que no había necesidad de que fueras.

– ¡Pero lo hice! ¡Y mejor que lo hice! No me gusta cómo te pones cuando algo se trata de _ese_ – hizo énfasis como en despectiva al hablar de Tachibana. Sousuke no respondió más que evitando con la mirada las penetrantes palabras. – ¡Eres imposible! ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo mal que estuviste por su culpa?

– No es tu asunto. – Contestó seco sin voltearse.

– Pues, sí, ahora lo es. – Minami estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Llevaban apenas un mes saliendo juntos. El castaño estuvo al menos dos años tras los pasos de Sousuke, desde que se lo encontrara un día que parecía ser un día cualquiera. Rin Matsuoka estaba pasando una temporada en Japón y no iba a perder la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo. Se sentía mal por dejarlo solo tanto tiempo, sabiendo cuánto sufría en silencio aún por la ida de Makoto de su vida. Había pasado al menos un año y algo más desde ello, pero por muy armado y funcional que actuara Sousuke, Rin sabía de sobra que en realidad no estaba bien. Por eso decidió armar una fiesta.

No, no era solo "una fiesta", aquella sería "LA OLÍMPICA FIESTA DE RIN MATSUOKA". Tenía todo planificado: arrendó la sala de eventos del departamento donde vivía Gou en la ciudad, se contactó con antiguos compañeros de Samezuka, amigos de la universidad de Gou, gente que conociera a Sousuke, llenaría el lugar de frituras y alcohol en cantidades industriales. Hasta luces disco se encargó de conseguir para dar todo el ambiente. Es que, claramente, las fiestas australianas lo habían llevado a otro nivel de divertimento.

Seguro que su entrenadora reprobaría rotundamente aquel exceso.

No fue difícil convencer a Gou de permitirle el uso de la sala de eventos, sabía que su hermana no se resistiría a tal alocada petición… Gou también amaba las fiestas. El más difícil de convencer fue Sousuke. Tan retraído se había vuelto que no se animaba mucho con el alcohol y la perdición de las fiestas estudiantiles. Pero luego de llorarle un par de veces y jurarle y re-jurarle que en verdad era importante para él, el moreno no pudo más que aceptar.

Eran las 7 pm y Matsuoka se encontraba limpiando el salón con unos lentes de sol sobre sus ojos mientras se movía al son de la música electrónica que puso de fondo. Sousuke abrió la puerta y entró al lugar con los auriculares puestos como siempre, saludó apenas levantando la mano.

– ¡Eh, Sousuke! – Corrió Rin a saludar chocando puños con su amigo, entonces notó que el chico no se quitaba la música – oye oye, ¿qué tanto escuchas? – Antes de que el moreno pudiese reaccionar, Rin ya tenía puesto uno de los auriculares y se quedó helado en el acto. – ¿En serio? – no pudo más que observarlo con las cejas alzadas y los lentes de sol deslizados por el puente de la nariz, incrédulo – ¿Ricky Martin? _Really, Sousuke? Really?_

El otro no pudo hacer más que quitarle el auricular y fingir que no lo había escuchado con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

– ¡No No No! – exclamó el pelirrojo al ver como su amigo volvía a colocarse el auricular. Le quitó el aparato y lo guardó en su bolsillo – Escucha, esta es una noche para DI-VER-TIR-SE. Así es que deja ya estas mamonadas y ayúdame a colgar las luces.

Luego de un par de chistes a costa de Yamazaki, se pusieron manos a la obra. Tal y como había planificado Rin, luego de todos los ajustes necesarios, el salón de verdad parecía una disco australiana. De a poco los invitados empezaron a llegar y la fiesta fue tomando fuerza, incluso él mismo hizo de dj y subió a tope el volumen de la música.

A pesar de que su idea original era hacer aquella fiesta para que Sousuke moviera su ánimo depresivo y monótono, no contaba con que apareciera alguien a tratar de mover algo más.

Desde su pequeño rincón de _**SharkDjOlimpic**_ , Rin era capaz de observar como Sousuke apenas si socializaba con algunas personas. Un par de chicas ya se estaban apartando de su lado luego de darse cuenta que el moreno no tenía ni la más mínima intención de sacar a bailar a ninguna de las dos. Matsuoka hizo un chasquido con la lengua, disgustado, todo mundo parecía estarla pasando de lujo en la Olímpica Fiesta, todos menos Yamazaki. Eso hasta que notó a un pequeño grupo de ex alumnos de Samezuka que se aproximaron hasta Sousuke para saludar… los vio llevar un vaso tras otro, forzarle a unas risas… de a poco parecía que el moreno se ponía a tono con el ánimo del lugar y Rin sonrió complacido.

Fue en aquella fiesta cuando Kazuki Minami observó con nuevos ojos a Yamazaki Sousuke. Sabía que el moreno no iba a ser una conquista fácil, pero valía el riesgo. Se quedó acompañándolo toda la noche, escuchó toda la historia sobre Tachibana Makoto, es más, quedó realmente sorprendido de lo fácil que soltaba la lengua Sousuke luego de unos varios muchos vasos de alcohol, jamás lo había visto hablar tanto. Pero Minami no se quedó atrás, el alcohol en su sangre estaba realmente alto también, entonces las luces, la música, todo fue un mágico juego de una noche en que terminaron enredados en un cuarto del departamento de Gou.

Días después Sousuke no se podía quitar el mal sabor de la boca. Se sentía mal, sucio, se había dejado llevar movido por el alcohol y la soledad, y terminó enredado con un ex compañero por el cual no sentía más que simpatía. Aquello estaba mal, él lo sabía, no era tan fácil como decían "un clavo saca a otro clavo", porque a Makoto lo tenía tan clavado que no se creía capaz de sacarlo jamás. Sabía que le debía una disculpa a Kazuki, y era lo que planeaba hacer cuando recibió un mensaje de él invitándolo a salir después de clases.

El castaño tenía una idea completamente diferente.

Kazuki movió cielo, mar y tierra para conseguir el número telefónico de Sousuke, lo invitó a salir y durante aquella cita, se rio como nunca al ver que Sousuke torpemente trataba de disculparse por algo que Minami no tenía la menor intención de retractarse. Es más, le había encantado.

Quedó encantado con Sousuke, con su porte, sus palabras, sus dulces movimientos, su caballerosidad. Podía ver en él todo lo que había deseado en una pareja. Pero ahí estaba estorbándoles el camino a la felicidad… Tachibana Makoto.

No lo podía entender, el tipo se había desaparecido de la vida del moreno, pero de todas formas este no era capaz de seguir adelante. Si al menos este le contestara los mensajes y llamadas que realizaba insistentemente. Sabía que Sousuke hablaba regularmente con el mejor amigo de Makoto, Haruka, y este trataba de convencerle de que Tachibana lo necesitaba… veía cuánto daño le hacían a Sousuke con ello. ¡Es que no era justo! Ese tipo llegaba a su vida de golpe, le ponía todo de cabeza, parecían seguir una vida juntos y se desaparecía y no quería dar señales de vida. Le hervía la sangre pensar en el dolor que pasaba Sousuke. Más de una vez lo fue a buscar a algún perdido lugar de la ciudad donde había terminado ebrio y sin dinero.

Así pasó el tiempo, los días, meses, las estaciones del año… Congeniaban bien, se llevaban bien, pero Sousuke no era capaz de decidirse a dar un siguiente paso junto a él. Ambos habían terminado ya la universidad, Sousuke fue reclutado por una pequeña consulta de traumatología en Yokohama y consiguientemente Kazuki quedó en la sede de una multinacional donde trabajaba en la parte de contabilidad de la empresa. Seguían viéndose seguido y Kazuki no perdía las esperanzas. Hasta que aquel verano por fin sucedió todo: Agosto estaba en pleno sol y Sousuke y Kazuki empezarían una relación juntos de manera estable. Estaba feliz, por fin tenía la oportunidad real de demostrarle a Sousuke todo lo que le importaba, que solo quería hacerlo feliz.

A pesar de llevar una vida reciente de pareja, aún Sousuke se dedicaba de lleno al trabajo, por lo cual evitaba cualquier salida nocturna con Kazuki, prefería juntarse en la casa de alguno y ver una película o cenar juntos, pero su novio era más efusivo y le gustaba que salieran y disfrutaran la vida nocturna de la ciudad, juntos.

Apenas alcanzaban un mes de su pequeña felicidad cuando empezaba a concretarse y sucedió lo inesperado: Tachibana Makoto apareció en el umbral de la vida de Sousuke. Estaban en un pequeño bar donde Sousuke de manera sorpresiva le aceptó juntarse el lunes por la tarde, pero no se esperaba que llegara con semejante noticia.

Le dolió. Y se sintió amenazado.

Tachibana Makoto no tenía ningún derecho de venir y tratar de reclamar el amor de Sousuke luego de pisotearlo y abandonarlo por tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, no dio señales de ello, en ese momento simplemente bromeó sobre el tema, esperando que su novio no pensara hacer ninguna estupidez. Cosa que ahora lo tenía completamente aterrado.

– Entonces, por favor, no me pidas un imposible como ese. – exclamó exasperado Kazuki observando a Sousuke que se acomodaba en la motocicleta.

– Lo siento. – fue lo único que dijo antes de acelerar el motor para perderse en las calles de una noche silenciosa.


	13. El desastroso regalo

**_Disclaimer:_** Free!, historia y personajes originales no me pertenecen, solo aquellos hechos narrados en este escrito proceden de mi completa autoría.

 **Nota:** Esta vendría a ser la continuación del oneshot titulado **"Makoto Tachibana es una mala persona"** , por si no lo han leído, les recomiendo hacerlo antes de continuar. En realidad no afecta en nada a la historia, pero ese es su origen.

 **Pairing:** Sou x Mako

 **Beta-reader:** Gaslith

 _ **Resumen:**_

 _Sousuke Yamazaki y Kazuki Minami llevan un mes de relación. Apareció Makoto Tachibana y trastornó su recién formado vínculo formal. Makoto está ilusionado. Sousuke está... no sabe qué está._

* * *

 **Escape.**

 _ **Capítulo 13: "El desastroso regalo".**_

Hay un momento mágico en la creación de las cosas – y de la vida misma – que traspasa todo: una conjunción de hambre creativa, una especie de vacío en el pecho y una sonrisa eterna tratando de rellenar todo aquello que falta por ser creado.

Así mismo era como se veía Makoto afinando los preparativos de la sorpresa que tenía planeada para los próximos días. Era un poco extrema, pero… acaso ¿no hay recompensa si no se arriesga un poco?

– ¿Un favor?

– Solo sería en la tarde. – Rogaba por lo bajo desesperadamente Makoto. − ¡Por favor, Suga-san! – Frente suyo, Sugawara Koushi se encontraba sentado de piernas cruzadas acariciándose el mentón de forma pensativa.

– Es un poco repentino esto ¿de verdad crees que no le va a molestar? – habló suavemente, inseguro de la respuesta que pudiera darle al castaño. – ¿No es un poco excesivo?

Se encontraban sentados frente a frente en la sala de profesores, afuera la tarde caía apacible, los estudiantes ya iban de camino a casa o a sus clubes respectivos, y el frío no era lo suficientemente intenso como para mermar la ardiente idea de Makoto.

– Digo… esto se ve un poco…

El castaño alzó la mirada hacia el otro.

– … es decir… – gimió un poco rascándose la cabeza.

– Necesito hacerlo, Suga-san – Ahora Makoto se encontraba con gesto serio mirando hacia el papel que descansaba sobre el escritorio. – Cometí muchos errores. Le debo más de una explicación. – Flexionó los dedos arrugando la tela de su pantalón deportivo. – Fui tan cobarde…

Koushi lo observo detenidamente. Sus escritorios eran contiguos, lo cual les había permitido hablar con mayor fluidez desde que Makoto empezara a trabajar en la preparatoria a principios de mes. Apenas habían pasado unas semanas, pero ahora lo sentía más cerca de lo que fueron cuando estudiaban en la universidad. Nunca fueron realmente amigos, eran más bien "conocidos en quien confiar para un buen trabajo en equipo". En aquel tiempo, Tachibana era demasiado focalizado en los estudios, no era raro encontrarlo hasta la hora de cierre en las salas de estudio silencioso de la biblioteca.

Los rumores eran múltiples, pero no variaban mucho entre si: Makoto Tachibana era un tipo aislado y sin amigos.

 **"Es un amargado"**

 **"Nunca quiere salir con nosotros"**

 **"Ni te atrevas a invitarle, siempre dice que no"**

 **"Seguro se cree superior por sus calificaciones"**

 **"Y ya todos sabemos cómo es que lo consigue"**

Cada vez que Sugawara lo veía en clases le parecía alguien cortés y amable, sí era aislado y era cierto que jamás aceptaba las invitaciones a salir fuera de lo que se tratara en el ámbito estudiantil, por lo cual no daba mucho crédito a las habladurías de pasillo.

Sobre todo, la más impactante de todas:

 **"¿Viste como esta de delgado y demacrado? Seguro que por andar revolcándose por ahí se pegó _algo_ "**

Tenía que haber otra explicación para tales cambios físicos desde el primer al tercer año, ¿no?

Pero no lo pudo averiguar en su momento, ya que pronto Tachibana empezó a faltar a clases. Todos empezaron a rumorear que se había tratado de matar por todo su fracaso en vida. Él no les quiso creer, es más, vio cómo su compañero regresó y trató a ponerse al día… aunque no aparentaba estar nada bien.

Solo veía un tipo, el mismo que se había presentado frente a él autodenominándose "su novio".

Y ahora… bueno, es que de verdad no entendía nada.

El silencio continuaba reinando entre los dos hasta que el último de los profesores salió del salón.

– ¿Sabes lo que decían de mí, no es así? – susurró el castaño sin despegar la mirada de la misma hoja. El otro asintió un poco avergonzado – No todo es verdad. – Las manos no las relajaba en ningún momento, seguro le dolerían luego – Yo, de verdad, no quería ser una molestia, Suga-san…

– No tienes por qué decirme – el aludido giró el rostro sorprendido. – Si es algo que tienes que hacer, entonces te apoyaré. – Sonrió ampliamente queriendo transmitirle una serenidad verdadera. – Además… deja de decirme "Suga-san" ¡me haces sentir viejo!

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas relajando el ambiente.

Makoto se pasó los dedos por el cabello suspirando aliviado antes de tomar la hoja para examinarla nuevamente. Quizás sí era un poco exagerado.

– Pero sabes… me gusta esta parte. Es como una escena de película. – sonrió acariciando las palabras detalladas con la mirada.

Tragó duro y profundo.

No había tiempo para arrepentirse, miró la hora en su reloj pulsera, era la hora precisa, no tendría otra oportunidad como aquella.

De su bolso sacó los parlantes conectándolos al reproductor, eran pequeños, pero de la potencia suficiente como para que claramente se escuchara todo hasta dentro del edificio. Deslizó el dedo sobre la canción deseada, una melodía suave empezó a emerger del aparato.

Dejó los parlantes en el suelo y se aseguró de subir el volumen de la canción al máximo para alcanzar todos los rincones del centro de rehabilitación. Ya era la hora de cierre, por lo cual Sousuke no debía tardar mucho más en salir del lugar.

Se aclaró la garganta, cerró los ojos esperando el momento en que la música le indicara el inicio, inspiró y separó los labios.

 _"Algo me dice que ya no volverás_

 _Estoy seguro que esta vez_

 _No habrá marcha atrás"_

Su voz sonaba bien. Inspirado fue abriendo lentamente los párpados.

 _"Después de todo fui yo a decirte que no._

 _Sabes bien que no es cierto,_

 _Estoy muriendo por dentro"_

Temblaba. Hubiese sido mejor otra canción. U otro lugar. OTRO UNIVERSO.

 _"Y ahora es que me doy cuenta_

 _Que sin ti no soy nada._

 _He perdido las fuerzas_

 _He perdido las ganas"_

Si ya era tan tarde… ¿por qué hay tanta gente a su alrededor? Lo miraban con curiosidad, otros riendo por lo bajo.

– Debe estar esperando a su novia. Que romántico.

– Seguro que está muy enamorado.

.

.

.

Ya iba por la cuarta taza de café del día. Se le había hecho realmente tedioso y largo. Y apestoso. Y tedioso. No, eso ya lo había pensado. Pues doblemente tedioso y punto.

Sacó el celular del bolsillo de su chaquetilla para ver varias llamadas perdidas de Kazuki junto a varios mensajes de sus padres, Rin, incluso había uno por ahí de Nanase. Apoyó el codo en el escritorio reposando la mejilla en la palma abierta a la vez que ausentemente deslizaba el dedo hacia arriba y abajo por la pantalla táctil del móvil haciendo que los mensajes fuesen arriba y abajo, sin querer abrirlos en realidad.

Sousuke se restregó los ojos. Vaya cumpleaños que era este sin un solo maldito minuto para descansar. No tenía ganas de ver a Kazuki. No tenía ganas de que nadie lo saludara por su cumpleaños. El 14 de septiembre debería ser un día cualquiera, sus ánimos no eran los de un cumpleañero.

Apagó la pantalla del celular y decidió ponerse en marcha. Al menos debía llegar a casa para dormir un poco en su propia cama y no en un catre nauseabundo del hospital otra noche más.

Entonces lo escuchó.

Un sonido suave, como lejano, apenas audible. ¿Había dejado encendida la música de su reproductor? Rebuscó en los miles de bolsillos que traía en búsqueda de su pequeño reproductor… viejo y todo, era su fiel compañero. Y no, para nada, estaba apagado. Pero seguía escuchándolo a lo lejos. Juraría que conocía esa canción de memoria.

 _"He intentado encontrarte en otras personas._

 _No es igual._

 _No es lo mismo,_

 _Nos separa un abismo"_

Canturreó quedamente con los párpados cerrados. Reconocería la letra de la canción en cualquier sitio. Ricky Martin era de sus favoritos y había pasado mucho tiempo autoflagelándose con aquel tipo de canciones.

Agarrando su mochila salió del box de atención, siguiendo la música como hechizado por ella. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pondría este tipo de música a todo volumen? Se preguntaba mientras sentía cada vez aumentar el volumen a medida que iba acercándose a la salida principal.

.

.

.

Notó como unos cuantos curiosos se quedaron esperando cerca del estacionamiento de bicicletas y apretó más el girasol que traía entre las manos con el rostro rojo hasta las orejas. Decidió mantener la mirada fija en las puertas transparentes de la entrada al edificio. Observó como de aquellas emergían varios muchachos jóvenes que hablaban animadamente seguidos de aquel a quien había estado esperando.

 _"Vuelve_

 _Que sin ti la vida se me va._

 _Oh vuelve,_

 _Que me falta el aire si tú no estás._

 _Oh vuelve,_

 _Nadie ocupará tu lugar"_

Sus ojos verdeazulados lo miraron con sorpresa, atónitos, ¿y luego?

 _Oh Dios santo. Se está acercando. Está corriendo. Viene. VieneVieneViene. Por lo que más quieras, Makoto ¡concéntrate! FOCUS ON THIS SHIT._

La sorpresa cambió a la ira, parecía lanzar chispas, como rayos láser directo hacia Makoto. Este temblaba aún más, con la cara ardiendo, sentía como si los marcos de sus lentes se fuesen a fundir con la temperatura. Ah, rayos, con tanto apremio había olvidado completamente el quitárselos. Torpemente se sacó los lentes dejándolos presurosamente dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Levantó la cabeza abriendo excesivamente la boca para dar inicio al preparado discurso, sin embargo, Sousuke lo agarró fuertemente de la muñeca y con un grácil movimiento levantó el reproductor con los parlantes colgando. Le llevó de esta manera varios metros hasta llegar tras una especie de bodega que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del edificio.

Lo empujó fuertemente contra la pared y desconectó el cable haciendo que todo quedara en silencio.

– Tachibana – Su gélida voz le recorrió toda la columna vertebral haciendo detener los miles de pensamientos que le mareaban en esos momentos. – ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Aquella mirada lo taladraba con furia. – Dilo. Ahora. Explícate – la voz irritada solo lograba poner más nervioso al castaño. Y la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Eso también.

Makoto solo lograba dar balbuceos incoherentes.

– Quieres explicarme ¡¿por qué estás haciendo tremendo espectáculo frente a mi trabajo?!

Más balbuceos, los ojos verdes trataban de posicionarse en cualquier sitio, menos sobre los verdeazulados. Se veía exasperado, avergonzado, cansado, hastiado, Sousuke dio unos pasos bruscamente hacia atrás y se dio la vuelta. Makoto alargó el brazo para tratar de alcanzarle, mas solo logró rozar la tela de su chaqueta. Aquel hombre desapareció cargando su bolso para dirigirse al estacionamiento.

No pudo reaccionar en el momento. Se fue deslizando por la ruda pared hasta topar el trasero con el suelo. Ya la había cagado. Estaba seguro de eso. Sugawara tenía razón, no debería haber hecho tal espectáculo, seguro que ahora lo odiaba, seguro que lo mandaría a la mierda y no le volvería a hablar nunca más en la vida.

Se sentía como anestesiado, apenas había un leve picor en la yema de los dedos, aquellos que habían osado tratar de alcanzar a su amado, pero habían fallado tan terriblemente. Solo podía ver la imagen de él alejándose tan molesto…

Se desató la corbata y los primeros dos botones de la camisa. No notó que el labio inferior le temblaba. Todo se sentía tan frío en ese momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya estaba oscureciendo. El naranja atardecer cubría el cielo dando un espectáculo de lo más romántico. Koushi miraba hacia el horizonte pensando en qué tal le habrá ido a Makoto en su alocado plan de cumpleaños para reconquistar a Sousuke.

– Sugawara- sensei – le recobró el sentido al momento real que pasaba en ese minuto. – ¿Está Tachibana-sensei bien? – Shigino Hayato preguntaba dulce y tímidamente desviando la mirada ligeramente.

– No tienes por qué preocuparte, Shigino-kun – le sonrió para calmar al joven. – Será mejor que vuelvas con el resto, así terminarán de ordenar todo rápidamente antes de irse a casa. Recuerda que tienen un partido amistoso mañana.

Sin estar muy convencido del todo, Hayato asintió y volvió trotando hacia el resto del equipo, cogió la red que contenía la gran mayoría de los balones y apretó la amarra para cargarla en su hombro y, de manera infructuosa, tratar de arrastrarla hacia el gimnasio.

– Deja ahí, Hayato – sonrió el capitán. Su cabello alborotado se encontraba amarrado en la coleta, pero sin dejar de notarse algunos mechones ondulados escaparse rebeldemente. – Yo lo llevo, está muy pesado. – Continuó para tomar el pesado bulto. Hayato se sonrojó de frustración, nadie dejaba que hiciera mucho trabajo pesado, como si fuese muy frágil y se rompiera en cualquier minuto.

Lo mismo durante los entrenamientos. Le frustraba este hecho. ¡Él ya era mayor, estaba en preparatoria, era fuerte! Quería serlo. Incluso en los entrenamientos, pareciera que todo el equipo jugara como si fuesen de porcelana.

Decidido, agarró unos conos que quedaban en la cancha y acudió a guardarlos en la bodega.

Una vez estuvo todo el equipamiento guardado correctamente y el aseo listo, se agruparon en el gimnasio y Sugawara-sensei les aseguró a todos que debían descansar bien ya que se encontrarían temprano en la entrada principal de la escuela para partir a la cancha pública para el amistoso frente a la Academia Superior Kishou.

– No se preocupen, Tachibana-sensei llegará sin problemas.

Así lo hizo.

La mañana se presentaba helada, un poco de vaho se escapaba de entre los labios de Makoto mientras se dirigía a su espacio asignado para estacionar la bicicleta. Apenas se había dado cuenta de cuando sonó la alarma para levantarse. Seguía sintiéndose un idiota, totalmente avergonzado, no había tenido la valentía suficiente como para llevar a cabo todo lo que tenía planeado junto a Sousuke… lo había dejado completamente abochornado frente a su trabajo ¿qué dirían sus colegas? ¿qué pensaría ahora de él?

Aún frustrado arrastró los pies hacia el punto de reunión con sus alumnos, todos uniformados y enfundados en sus chaquetas. Aquella era la primera mañana más fría de la temporada, debía lograr que todos calentaran los musculos bien para que ninguno termine con alguna lesión grave.

– ¡Hai! – llamó la atención el capitán, dando paso al saludo general de todos los practicantes.

– ¡Buenos días, Tachibana-sensei!

Makoto hizo una pequeña reverencia saludando con cortesía.

– Buenos días, chicos. Disculpen por no estar presente en el entrenamiento de ayer, pero asumo que todos se comportaron bien con Sugawara-sensei. – sonrió ladeando ligeramente la cabeza de su forma característica.

– No hubo ningún problema.

Todos se voltearon a ver cómo se acercaba al punto de encuentro el recién aludido. Intercambiaron saludos y una vez revisada dos veces la lista de estudiantes, subieron al pequeño mini-bus de la preparatoria. Era bueno poder contar con estos aportes de la escuela, Yokohama era una ciudad bastante grande como para acudir en tren solo a cargo de tantos alumnos, además tenía el apoyo de Suga, había decidido pasar a ser orientador del club, eso le servía para tranquilizarse.

Sentados todos en el pequeño bus, Koushi tomó el volante del mismo y condujo por las frías calles de Yokohama. Los chicos se encontraban emocionados, hablaban hasta por los codos, todos menos Hayato, quien mantenía la vista fija en la ventana, como si tuviera una meta muy clara este día.

Al llegar frente a la cancha pública, el sol ya se había elevado un tramo haciendo brillar el rocío del césped de la cancha, todos bajaron del bus y Makoto empezó a dar instrucciones al capitán y vicecapitán, que todos debían hacer una buena gimnasia previa para evitar lesionados. Se ubicaron en el lugar asignado para ellos hasta que vieron llegar al equipo rival: La Academia Superior Kishou.

No era para tanto, trataba de mentalizarse a sí mismo, solo habían sido campeones del Inter-High dos veces consecutivas, eran el equipo más fuerte de la prefectura y los favoritos para el campeonato que se avecinaba. Ay, le empezaba a dar retorcijones mientras veía a la entrenadora acercarse a él. Se dieron los saludos correspondientes.

– Nuevamente, muchas gracias por aceptar este encuentro. – agradecía Tachibana sin soltar las manos de la mujer – es un honor que su escuela se enfrente a la nuestra, será de mucha ayuda para el equipo.

– No hay de qué, Tachibana-sensei. Aunque por su nombre pensaba que usted era una mujer. – Hizo la observación tan molesta de siempre – Estuve ilusionada de conocer a otra colega del área, pero bueno, será para otra oportunidad. – Hablaba mientras se encogía de hombros. – Es usted nuevo en esto de entrenar chicos, ¿no?

– Pues… no tanto… yo hice prácticas de… − La mujer le interrumpió bruscamente.

– Pues será mejor que le eche una mirada a ese chiquito de ahí… se ve que está demasiado entusiasmado – Makoto siguió el camino de los ojos de ella hasta posarse sobre Hayato, quien estaba realizando saltos en el lugar para calentar las piernas.

Quedó con la duda rondando la cabeza, sin tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería, cuando la mujer ya se había alejado demasiado como para seguir la charla. Aún con el desconcierto en el rostro, encendió la pantalla de su celular al sentir la vibración del aparato en el bolsillo.

Era un mensaje de Haru.

 **"¿Cómo estuvo?"**

Le regresó el peso en el pecho al recordar lo acontecido el día anterior, sabía que se refería a aquello, le iba a responder inmediatamente, pero no era el momento adecuado. Se posicionó cerca del equipo y se mantuvo observando a cada uno de ellos. Varios de primer año estaban bastante emocionados y charlaban animadamente mientras estiraban sus músculos, solo Hayato destacaba por su rostro serio y sin muestras de emoción desbordante, ¿entonces por qué ella dijo eso?

– No te esfuerces demasiado, Hayato-kun – le sonrió captando la atención del menor, quien se sonrojó levemente y bufó desviando la mirada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien era sabido por todos en el hospital que Sousuke tenía una brillante carrera por delante, y que se podía contar con él para cualquier imprevisto que se pudiese presentar.

De aquellos días en que no tenía jornada en el centro de rehabilitación, mantenía rondas en el hospital general, a veces estas eran tranquilas, a veces estaba lleno y no lograba detenerse ni un solo momento.

A pesar de que su fuerte era la rehabilitación física, muchas veces también debía hacer terapias respiratorias, sobre todo a los ancianos y niños que en esta época iniciaban con problemas ante el cambio a temperaturas más frías.

Ahí se encontraba, en el área pediátrica terminando de lavarse las manos después de atender a una pequeña de apenas un año con bronquitis aguda que las secreciones no le dejaban respirar. Se despidió cortésmente de la agradecida madre y salió de la habitación común donde se encontraba.

El área de pediatría se encontraba bastante cerca del servicio de urgencia, donde también tenían un área pediátrica, donde – también muy cerca – se hallaba un muy buen café donde podía tomar algo de comer. No tenía tantas ganas de alimentarse, pero debía hacerlo, era parte de estar sano para sus pacientes.

Casi sorpresivamente esta estaba siendo una de aquellas jornadas en que todo estaba inusualmente tranquilo. Aquello le molestaba un tanto, esperaba poder contar con un día mucho más ajetreado para poder mantener la mente ocupada. Lejos de un par de ojos verdes y una bella voz que le había llamado cantando.

Con su sándwich de jamón y lechuga junto a un vaso de jugo de naranja se dedicó a comer, pero hasta la lechuga le recordaba a Makoto y a aquella situación ¿por qué se había tenido que poner a hacer aquello? De verdad que no lo entendía. Había sido tan vergonzoso y comprometedor…

No dejaba de cruzársele la imagen de Tachibana vestido de traje, con los lentes deslizándose por el puente de la nariz, con su voz cantando aquella melodía con la que tanto se autoflageló por tanto tiempo. Era una visión hermosa y aterradora a la vez.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera con todo eso? ¿Correr a sus brazos? La fachada de estar molesto por hacer el espectáculo frente a su trabajo era bastante creíble, pero… pero… ¿Podía volver a alejarse de Makoto? La vez pasada él se había alejado y Sousuke solo se dejó llevar.

 _¿Podría hacerlo yo esta vez?_

Sentía que el mundo era realmente injusto con él. Le había costado tanto tiempo el asumir realmente la partida de Makoto, que no volvería con él, tanto dolor, tantas noches perdidas entre botellas vacías, hasta que Kazuki apareció en aquella fiesta de Rin.

Lo suyo tuvo un inicio torpe, de una noche de acostada de la que sentía que había sido un error de borrachera, pero el castaño le había demostrado estar realmente interesado en él… en estar juntos y hacerse felices el uno al otro. Había pensado que de verdad podría lograr ser feliz así.

Pero Tachibana Makoto tenía que regresar y poner todo de cabeza con sus bellos ojos verdes y sus extrañas apariciones. Dudaba enormemente que el hecho de que apareciera el primer día en su consulta fuese obra del "azar" o el "destino", porque el día anterior le había quedado más que claro que algo planeaba el joven entrenador. ¡Y se había atrevido a usar su cumpleaños como excusa!

Aunque quizás Makoto no sabía que ese día era su cumpleaños…

Gruñó al mismo tiempo que masajeaba sus sienes para bajar el nivel de tensión en la cabeza.

Era como si debiese estar alerta en todo momento, que no podía bajar la guardia, le frustraba de sobremanera. No quería ni imaginar el escándalo que armaría su novio por el alboroto de la música fuera del centro de rehabilitación.

El vibrar del celular contra la madera de la mesa le devolvió a la realidad.

Llamada entrante: Nanase Haruka.

− ¿Aló?

− _¿Le hiciste algo a Makoto ayer?_

− Vaya modales, ni saludar haces.

− _Solo contesta, ¿Pasó algo ayer con Makoto?_ – La monótona voz de Haruka era insistente al otro lado de la línea.

Desde aquella noche hacía años cuando Nanase Haruka acudió al departamento del destrozado Yamazaki Sousuke, se había formado una especie de amistad entre ellos. No con un nivel de confianza muy grande ni muestras de afecto físico, pero algo era algo viniendo de parte del estoico delfín.

− ¿Tú sabías acaso lo que iba a hacer? – contestó irritado – En ese caso me hubieras advertido, fue demasiado.

− _Él estaba muy entusiasmado, incluso le pidió ayuda a otro profesor para que le supliera en el entrenamiento a pesar de que hoy tenían su primer partido. Supongo que no le resultó tan bien como quería. No me contesta los mensajes ni las llamadas._

− ¿A qué te refieres? – demonios… quizás sí había sido demasiado duro con él. Debía replantearse el quizás ofrecerle alguna disculpa, pero tampoco era correcto que hiciera tal espectáculo en su trabajo.

Pensaba en esto con la voz monótona del otro lado de la línea, lejana, hablándole incoherencias que en ése momento no le importaban tanto como el miedo que iba creciendo de a poco en sus entrañas de haber hecho algún mal al castaño, cuando escuchó el típico ruido de las puertas de la urgencia abrirse de par en par. Algo en su interior se removió y sintió la curiosidad.

Se levantó de la mesa y, aún con el auricular pegado en la oreja, anduvo unos cuantos pasos hasta ver a un angustiado Makoto con un muchacho de cabello rosa en los brazos.

* * *

Hello ~!

OMG, ha pasado TAAAAAANTO tiempo desde que actualicé esta historia :c lo siento!

En verdad este capítulo debía estar listo para Septiembre para el cumpleaños de Sou xD cosa que nunca sucedió (el trabajo mata el alma). BTW terminé RECIÉN de escribirlo, costó bastante, reescribí escenas muchas veces, eliminé cosas, sumé cosas, molesté mucho a mi bella beta, pero ya está terminado !

Bueno... aquí está el DESASTROSO regalo de Makoto por el cumpleaños de Sou... já XD nada le sale bien a Mako-chan, pobrecito :c tu esfuerzo valdrá la pena un día Makoto!

No se me ocurre qué más comentar aquí abajo... pues subí unos drabbles por el cumpleaños de Sou (y no, no lo hice por el de Makoto, porque el trabajo se come mi alma) también subí un fic que se llama "Atado", también SouMako, que tiene HaruRin, y ... pues... también tiene tríos, y pentágonos y cosas sensuales (?) en verdad fue un experimento de escritura que hice, que tengo pendiente escribir un continuación, aunque será corto, 3 capítulos máximo.

 **GRACIAS A LA GENTE QUE LEE ESTA BASURA QUE ESCRIBO**

 **GRACIAS A LITH BETABONITA QUE ME SOPORTA**

 **GRACIAS A FER PORQUE LE AMO**

Por favor, dejen sus reviews, en verdad ayudan mucho a dar ánimos y saber si les gusta o no.. o si no se entiende algo, trato de contestarlos siempre!

Saludos!


	14. Pesadilla

**_Disclaimer:_** Free!, historia y personajes originales no me pertenecen, solo aquellos hechos narrados en este escrito proceden de mi completa autoría.

 **Nota:** Esta vendría a ser la continuación del oneshot titulado **"Makoto Tachibana es una mala persona"** , por si no lo han leído, les recomiendo hacerlo antes de continuar. En realidad no afecta en nada a la historia, pero ese es su origen.

 **Pairing:** Sou x Mako

 **Beta-reader:** Gaslith

 _ **Resumen:**_

 _Shigino Kisumi ha tenido un accidente, llega Makoto con él en brazos a hospital ante la atónita mirada de Yamazaki._

* * *

 **Escape.**

 _ **Capítulo 14: "Pesadillas".**_

Las luces, los ruidos, todo tan caótico. El blanco plagaba las paredes, como queriendo hacer ver más amplio un lugar tan pequeño atestado de gente, miles de ojos posados sobre él. Se internó por la sala de espera sin saber dónde dirigirse, como embrujado.

−¡Ayuda! – Gritó entonces, desesperado – ¡Por favor!

La voz le quemaba al salir, le ardía cada palabra. Entonces sintió el peso del chico en sus brazos haciendo que cada paso que daba fuese tres veces más la gravedad del lugar.

Una chicharra sonó fuertemente, las puertas del fondo se abrieron de par en par y salieron unos cuantos uniformados con una camilla dirigiéndose hacia él. Le quitaron a Hayato de los brazos y empezaron a examinarlo detenida, pero rápidamente mientras avanzaban dirigiéndose hacia las puertas de las que habían surgido. Les seguía de cerca sin poder despegar la mirada del pequeño que yacía en la camilla inconsciente.

−¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

−E-E-estábamos en un partido. – Apenas lograba armar las oraciones, hecho un manojo de nervios. – Se cayó mu-mu-muchas veces, pero no hacía c-c-aso de que volviera a la banca. – Makoto se mordisqueaba frenéticamente las puntas de los dedos – Y d-d-el último no se levant-t-to.

−¿Cuál es el nombre del chico? ¿Es usted un familiar?

−S-Shigino Hayato. Soy s-s-su ma-maestro.

−Anisocoria. Taquicárdico. −Hablaba otro vestido de azul mientras cruzaban el umbral. Alguien vestido de blanco detuvo a Makoto, insistiéndole que no debía entrar, que le llamarían en cuanto se tuvieran noticias. Estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero era incapaz de articular palabras coherentes, solo boqueaba mirando al paramédico que le negaba el ingreso. Entonces sintió que alguien decía algo a sus espaldas mientras le tomaba del brazo, permitiendo que el paramédico se retirara.

Giró sobre sus talones y era Sousuke quien se encontraba tras él. Por la mente se le pasaron un millón de escenarios, un millón de palabras: La vergüenza del día anterior, la falta de los años pasados, el terror por su pequeño estudiante, la culpa por su condición, ¿qué dirían sus padres? ¿Suga se habría podido comunicar con ellos? No tardarían en llegar, y no sabía nada de Hayato, nadie salía a decir nada. Se sentía al borde de un abismo, con los pies a punto de danzar frente al precipicio, con la caída libre directa a la boca del lobo. Las manos le sudaban, y no podía entender las palabras que trataban de colarse por sus oídos, no tenían sentido. Todo el espacio se tornaba sombrío y los miles de ojos brillaban intensamente.

¿Qué cosa tan mala podía suceder en el día de su primer partido como entrenador de preparatoria? Yamazaki Sousuke estaba ahí también ¿Qué tan más patético podía parecer frente a él?

Ya no era una sala de espera, se parecía más al estrado de un juzgado. Todos lo miraban con ojos acusadores, murmurando todas las faltas, todas sus culpas.

Levantó la mirada hacia Sousuke y ya no alcanzaba a verlo debido a la oscuridad, solo dos luceros verdeazulados… brillantes… fríos… aterradores…

Gritó.

Mas no salió voz alguna.

Gritó nuevamente, desgarradora… dolorosa… aterradora.

Y despertó empapado en su propio sudor y con la garganta adolorida, había vuelto a gritar en sueños y reconoció la ansiedad corriendo libre por sus venas, alimentando cada célula con el temor; cada tejido con la desesperación. Se quedó mirado el techo por unos cuantos minutos sin pensar nada en particular… más bien haciendo todo el esfuerzo por pensar en nada en particular, tratando de alejar la imagen de aquellos ojos acechándole. Hacía tiempo que no sufría un ataque de aquellos.

De a poco la respiración se fue normalizando, el peso en su pecho seguía ahí, peligrosamente cerca de la garganta, pero se sentía más estable ahora.

Ya era sábado, tenía tiempo libre y sabía que sería peor quedarse atorado en la cama. Nero subió a la cama haciendo acto de presencia y en su propio idioma exigiendo alimento mientras acariciaba el dorso de su mano con su pequeña nariz.

− Voy, voy – murmuró suave levantándose, sintió una molestia que venía arrastrando aún en la espalda, pero nuevamente le restó importancia y arrastró su ser hasta el baño. Se lavó la cara, los dientes y siguió a la despensa, sacó el pequeño saquito de alimento y vertió lo suficiente para un pequeño gato.

Se hizo un café y tomó apenas la mitad mirando como Nero se alimentaba vorazmente. Luego se metió en la ducha. Todo era rutina, pero hoy más que nunca se sentía solitario, ni con los veinte minutos bajo el agua se corrió un centímetro el peso alojado.

− _Es como una pelota_ – pensaba mientras secaba apenas un poco el cabello con la toalla. _– Es molesto._

Decidió ir contando una a una las prendas que se pondría para tratar de alojar la mente en algo más concreto, dejar a un lado las pesadillas… y así siguió hasta que estuvo con chaqueta puesta sobre la bicicleta tomando rumbo. Precisamente tomó las calles que sabía que estarían más desiertas a aquellas horas de la mañana, no deseaba encontrarse con gente ni multitudes, debía hacer la visita de rigor y luego volver a casa sin novedad alguna. El frío le hacía pensar que era más llevadero el peso del pecho.

Pedaleaba cada tanto, bajando por la calle, para continuar avanzando de forma constante. El sueño realmente le había aterrado, sin embargo, sabía que no era real, el día en que llegó con Hayato en brazos no había transcurrido así realmente.

Sí había llegado con su estudiante en brazos, perdido, sin saber bien qué hacer, pero no había sonado ninguna alarma, tampoco hubo ojos acusadores, solo algunos curiosos que murmuraron por lo bajo. Una señora mayor amablemente le indicó que debían registrarse en la ventanilla de admisión. La persona encargada saludó amable, mas al verle tan perdido y hablando atropelladamente se veía imposibilitado de llenar los datos requeridos. Medio mareado por la tensión y aceleración, dio unos pasos hacia atrás aún con el chico en brazos.

− Makoto – le llamó una voz familiar, aterciopelada. Sousuke se encontraba tras él con el rostro inexpresivo ¿Habría pensado en ese momento que también le avergonzaría en el hospital? – ¿Qué le pasó a Hayato-kun? – preguntó mientras guardaba el celular en un bolsillo del uniforme.

− Se lesionó al recibir de lleno una barrida.

− Tachibana- sensei, por favor… no estoy tan mal – habló en apenas un murmullo el sonrojado Hayato, quien, a pesar de su porte se veía delicado en los brazos de Makoto – Déjeme bajar, por favor.

− ¡No no no no! No hasta que te revisen ¡como corresponde! – Se negó con toda la preocupación del mundo haciendo que el otro se sonrojara más profundamente frunciendo el entrecejo.

Realmente Hayato tenía mucho dolor, su pierna le dolía horrores, pero su orgullo reciente (y constantemente) herido, evitaba que soltara quejido o lágrima alguna.

Sorpresivamente Sousuke sonrió ligeramente y les indicó que tomaran asiento.

− No habrá problema si lo dejas sentado aquí un momento. – Explicó haciendo un ademán hacia los banquillos de espera, unos cuantos asientos separados de la anciana que les había tratado de ayudar.

Con cuidado, depositó a Hayato en uno de los asientos, mientras escuchaba a Sousuke hablar:

– Ya regreso. – Dicho esto se dirigió hacia la ventanilla con la inscripción de "Admisión" colgando, demoró apenas unos minutos y regresó trayendo consigo unos formularios que entregó a Makoto junto a un bolígrafo. – Por favor, rellena esto mientras tanto. – Continuó con el rostro inexpresivo, casi sin mirar al castaño. Se acercó a Hayato mientras un paramédico se acercaba a ellos con una silla de ruedas. – Vamos arriba, Hayato-kun, haremos que te revisen. – Junto al paramédico le ayudaron a subir a la silla y, antes que Makoto pudiese dar real cuenta de ello, ya se habían adentrado en el Servicio de Urgencias.

Escribió los datos que pudo completar antes que una enfermera se acercara a pedírselo.

− Tiene mucha suerte de que sean tan buenos amigos con Yamazaki-san. Es tan preocupado como siempre. – Habló con ensoñación, algo que por un segundo cayó mal a Makoto, no le agradaba que alguien más estuviese interesado en Sousuke, luego recordó a Minami, el beso en el restaurante y se le revolvió aún más el estómago. – Oh ¿se encuentra usted bien?

− No, no es nada. Y se equivoca, yo… yo no…− Tartamudeó ante la mujer que lo miró confundida.

− Que raro… él mismo pidió que ingresáramos al chico de inmediato, aun sabiendo que muy probablemente le traerá problemas con el jefe de turno. – Habló pensativa llevándose un dedo sobre los labios con aire distraído. – Bueno, con su permiso, debo llevar esto para hacer el ingreso formal.

Sousuke es realmente sorprendente.

Fue lo primero que pensó Makoto mientras veía a la enfermera salir de su campo de visión.

En poco tiempo Hayato ya había sido examinado, se le tomaron imágenes de su pierna derecha, fue diagnosticado con fractura de tibia y se trasladó a un servicio de hospitalizados. Jamás había visto tanta eficiencia en un hospital.

Una vez que Hayato estuvo en su habitación correspondiente, la cual compartía con otras tres personas más, Makoto pasó a verle y saber qué tal se sentía, pero no pudo hablar mucho con él, debido a la medicación que le pasaron para mermar el dolor. Al salir del cuarto, se encontró con la Sra. Shigino quien había acudido en cuanto recibió el llamado de la escuela avisando que su hijo pequeño había tenido un accidente en el partido. Habló lo más calmado que pudo con ella, explicándole lo que había sucedido, pero que de la parte médica debía esperar a algún médico o tratante que le diera más detalles.

La mujer le agradeció y entró a ver a su hijo.

Siguió dando algunas vueltas, dudoso si buscar a Sousuke, pero finalmente decidió que había sido suficiente molestia ya por segundo día consecutivo y volvió hasta donde se encontraba su equipo.

Ahora, días después, estacionaba la bicicleta en el frontis del hospital general. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, no se decidía si estaba realmente haciendo una visita formal a su estudiante o si estaba patéticamente buscando a Sousuke. Dios, cada cosa le salía mal, y de mal pasaba a peor en un pestañeo.

Aunque pensándolo bien, según la enfermera, había sido el mismo moreno quien intervino para que les atendieran rápidamente. Y él solo se acercó a ellos en la sala de espera… Quizás, y sólo quizás, ¿no estaba tan molesto con él?

Batió las pestañas como alas de mariposa que van despertando por fin luego de pasado el crudo invierno, tras un remolino rosa que pasó a su lado y le saludó efusivamente, estaba en una esquina apartada de la sala de espera, sentado sin poder detener el repetitivo movimiento de su pierna derecha. Kisumi era una bomba explosiva de emoción y, sabía en ese mismo momento, que no sería capaz de hacerle callar.

− ¡MAKOTO! Qué alegría verte, ¡ha pasado tanto tiempo! – hablaba apresurado mientras se sentaba a su lado y pasaba el brazo por sobre sus hombros, apretujándolo.

− Kisumi. Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo – le sonrió de regreso, incomodo por el contacto físico.

− ¿Viniste a ver a Hayato?

Sonrió con un leve asentimiento.

− Eres demasiado cortés, no era necesario, ya hiciste mucho trayéndolo tú mismo al hospital. Si todos siguen consintiéndolo tanto se va a mal acostumbrar. – Habló desenfadado encogiéndose de hombros.

− ¿"Todos"? – repitió en confusión Makoto.

− Sí, vieras cuanto lo han atendido de bien, solo porque ése se pasea cada tanto para ver cómo sigue… ¡Sousuke parece una superestrella aquí! – Entonces abrió grandes los ojos mirando hacia el frente – Hablando del Rey de Roma ¡un Sousuke salvaje ha aparecido! - y dio un solo brinco para levantarse y correr hacia el susodicho.

Los observó de lejos. Sousuke estaba con un uniforme más oscuro esta vez, aún con sus brazos desnudos, a pesar del frío que se sentía levemente en el recinto. Estaban conversando, Kisumi muy animado, Sousuke con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, pero algo debió decir el pelirosa que le causó risa. Makoto sonrió ante tan suave sonido que apenas le llegaba y la visión de esa sonrisa. Entonces ambos se giraron a mirarle, Kisumi le hizo señas y no tuvo más remedio que acercarse… ahora lamentaba no haberse arreglado mejor antes de venir.

− ¡Makoto! Le decía a Sousuke que debía dejar de complacer tanto a mi hermanito, que ¡lo van a hacer explotar de tantos dulces! – pero no continuó hablando más allá al notar las miradas de soslayo que se daban estos dos. – Pues creo… y sólo CREO, que ustedes necesitan una buena charla.

Ambos lo miraron con los ojos como platos y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

−Ajá! Lo sabía – apuntó sacando la punta de la lengua por la comisura de los labios. – No quiero verlos revoloteando donde Hayato hasta que arreglen lo que sea que tengan que arreglar ~ - Canturreó alejándose animadamente.

Ambos se miraron en confusión, sin saber bien qué hacer.

− Ho-Hola, Sousuke – Saludó Makoto finalmente jugando con la punta de sus dedos sin poder mirarlo directamente a la cara.

−Umh, hola. – Fue apenas el saludo antes del incómodo silencio que se apoderó del espacio entre ellos. Ambos sabían que debían conversar, que no lo podían evitar más. Por lo que Sousuke se dio finalmente por vencido y le indicó a Makoto que le siguiera.

Avanzaron por varios pasillos del hospital desde los cuales se veían varios patios interiores muy bonitos y bien cuidados, donde, suponía él, las visitas podían llevar a su paciente a dar una pequeña vuelta, pero el frío aún era tal que no había casi nadie en ellos.

Siguieron hasta una puerta que daba a uno de los patios, caminaron por el frío hasta una banca perdida entre unos grandes árboles.

−Aquí será difícil que alguien nos moleste. – Aclaró Sousuke a una pregunta no formulada, el castaño solo atinó a asentir frunciendo los labios. – Ahora… Makoto… yo… - chasqueó la lengua tallándose la parte trasera de la cabeza. – No sé cómo empezar esto.

Repentinamente el otro había hecho una reverencia en perfecto ángulo recto.

−Por favor, Sousuke, perdona la situación del otro día. No tenía derecho a avergonzarte en tu trabajo, no era tampoco mi intención. Yo… yo solo… – sentía que se le cerraba la garganta, sin ser capaz de terminar la oración ni levantarse para verle.

−No, no, por favor… es decir… sí, me molestó, fue bastante vergonzoso… no tenías por qué hacer eso…− Hablaba tratando de poner las ideas en orden – pero no llores, por favor. – Preocupado le tomó de los hombros y le hizo reincorporarse para verle de frente.

− Es que todo en esa canción es cierto… yo... yo de verdad te extraño mucho – Levantó la mirada hacia unos sorprendidos ojos verdeazulados.

− Makoto, por favor, es suficiente… Yo… tengo novio… - Trató de cortarle mirando hacia un costado quitando las manos de los hombros del castaño.

− No me importa – dijo con tal fuerza que Sousuke no pudo evitar voltear la mirada a aquellas esmeraldas que brillaban intensamente frente a él – No me importa… solo quiero que sepas que de verdad eres… - tragó saliva y tomó aire profundamente - de verdad fuiste mi salvación.

Yamazaki estuvo a punto de replicar como la última vez en el restaurante, pero Makoto se adelantó sujetando las manos de él entre las suyas. Su mirada lanzaba chispas.

− Sí, lo hiciste. Si tú no hubieras estado en la estación ese día, si tú no te hubieras lanzado tras un inconsciente suicida como yo, si no me hubieras llevado al hospital, si no me hubieras obligado a comer, a salir, a vivir otra vez… si tú no hubieras estado en ninguno de aquellos momentos… − dio unos pasos más cerca del moreno sin soltarle de las manos – estaría muerto. Tú me trajiste la vida de regreso, Sou. Y, aunque para ti pueda no ser válido, para mí sí lo es… me diste un motivo para seguir adelante cada día. – Hablaba tan seguro sin separarse ni un centímetro del otro. – Me enamoré de ti, Sousuke Yamazaki.

Apenas atinó a pestañear ante tal inesperada confesión.

\- Fui un cobarde, lo sé, me arrepiento tanto por eso, cada día de estos cuatro años me reprocho lo mismo… eres lo más maravilloso que pudo haberme pasado. – Terminó de hablar el castaño sonriendo ampliamente, mas una tristeza se podía ver en el brillo de sus ojos y lo sonrosado de sus mejillas.

− Ma… ko… - apenas pudo esbozar las sílabas con el nudo que sentía crecer en la garganta.

− Y nadie va a poder cambiar lo que siento por ti. – El castaño aventuró una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla del otro. – Aunque tú no me quieras y me odies por lo que hice... – El calorcillo entre ambos se sentía tan bien – …jamás voy a poder dejar de quererte así, Sou.

No era capaz de articular palabra, el contacto con su piel le quemaba, sentía el corazón desbocado y la respiración agitada… ¿estaba respirando siquiera?

Y, en un impulso reprimido por demasiado tiempo, Makoto dio un último avance deslizando su mano derecha desde la mejilla del moreno hasta la nuca de este, atrayéndolo hacia sí para besar sus labios sin soltar su mano izquierda que mantenía la diestra del otro cerca de su corazón.

El beso no duró mucho, fue poco más que un roce de los labios, pero al separarse levemente, Sousuke no pudo evitar volver a los labios de Makoto atrayéndolo de la misma forma que él lo había hecho recién. Lo besó con fuerza, pero más que nada, con necesidad, con el hambre que había aguantado durante mucho tiempo, convencido que jamás podría ser saciada.

Se apegaron más el uno al otro, fundiéndose en aquel beso necesitado y hambriento.

Sousuke se sentía liberado del yugo opresor de su alma con cada roce de sus labios, con cada beso que recibía y que regalaba. Una vez se hubieron separado Makoto lo miró alarmado y le acunó el rostro entre sus grandes manos empezando a repartir cortos besos en sus labios y mejillas limpiando las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro del moreno.

− ¡No! Sou… no llores, por favor… − Volvía a besarle amorosamente con la palabra "culpa" escrita en todo el rostro.

− No… no… no estoy llorando… − Sousuke abrazó a Makoto escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, queriendo quedarse ahí para siempre.

* * *

 **¡LO SIENTO!** Ha pasado tanto desde la última vez que actualicé ;_; soy la peor!

Estuve de vacaciones y aproveché de avanzar... vacaciones que se acabaron hoy xD.

Por fin pude sacar este bendito capítulo! costó pero salió! CON BESO INCLUIDO MADAFAKERS!

Muchas gracias a quienes sigan aún esta olvidada historia ! A Fer y Lith que siempre me culpan del dolor y el olvido.

Solo me pregunto, alguien apoya el SouKazu? no? nadie? ajajajajajajajajaja POR FAVOR NO ODIEN A KAZUKI, NO ES SU CULPA QUE LA ESCRITORA SEA TAN MALDITA AJAJAJAJAJA

Se agradecen todos los reviews con opiniones y puteadas ~

Saludos!


	15. Promesas

**_Disclaimer:_** Free!, historia y personajes originales no me pertenecen, solo aquellos hechos narrados en este escrito proceden de mi completa autoría.

 **Nota:** Esta vendría a ser la continuación del oneshot titulado **"Makoto Tachibana es una mala persona"** , por si no lo han leído, les recomiendo hacerlo antes de continuar. En realidad no afecta en nada a la historia, pero ese es su origen.

 **Pairing:** Sou x Mako

 **Beta-reader:** Gaslith

* * *

 **Escape.**

 _ **Capítulo 15: "Promesas".**_

Gracias a sus grandes y tiernos ojos, Hayato obtuvo permiso de la enfermera de turno para salir a dar una vuelta en silla de ruedas junto a Kisumi por los pasillos un rato, rodearon el patio interior, mas no salieron por el frío que hacía.

−Entonces, todos los del turno se amontonaron alrededor de mi cama cuando llegó Yamazaki-san. – contaba animadamente el más joven con la pierna inmovilizada siendo llevado a través de los pasillos por su hermano.

−Ahh~ Sousuke es tan popular ~ − canturreó – tienes muchas visitas y muchos mimos siempre, Hayato.

El menor se sonrojó levemente mirando hacia arriba al mayor.

−Que eres dulce, hermaniii~to. Hasta Makoto te ha venido a ver. Lo vi hace un rato en la recepción.

−Tachibana-sensei vino a verme? – habló abriendo más sus ojos, pero inmediatamente bajó negando con la cabeza − ¡N-no- no es que yo lo pida! – Kisumi se carcajeó mientras dejaba estacionada la silla frente a un ventanal.

−Esperame acá un momento, te compraré un jugo.

−Pero dijeron que no debo comer nada extra…

El mayor hizo un ademán con la mano para hacerse entender, sería su pequeño secreto, acto seguido le dejó solo en la silla y Hayato se entretuvo mirando a unos pajaritos que volaban jugueteando entre sí hasta posarse en la rama de un gran árbol, que medio escondía una banca, donde medio se escondían dos siluetas, que medio le eran conocidas… ¿medio? Lo veía, mas no podía creerlo. Algo se resquebrajó en su interior, miles de puntadas en el pecho, un retorcijón en la boca del estómago.

No… debían ser alucinaciones. Pensó mientras retrocedía moviendo las ruedas de la silla para avanzar por el pasillo y jugarle una broma a su hermano.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Minami Kazuki terminaba de realizar la contabilidad requerida, pero ya no era capaz de hacerlo con la rapidez y eficiencia de siempre, todo porque la situación general le preocupaba. Sousuke, que de por sí era de poco responder mensajes de texto y poco comunicativo con sus emociones, había estado en completo silencio para con él desde que lo había ido a dejar a su casa en motocicleta. Sabía que había sido rudo… pero el miedo de perderlo era mayor.

Cuando peor le vió, se prometió a sí mismo jamás permitir que volviese a aquel estado, y Makoto era una clara amenaza a la felicidad de su novio. Le quería tanto, tanto que sabía que era imposible que fuese recíproco en igual cuantía. Pero lo deseaba tanto.

Lo había visto en su peor momento y quería estar ahí para sus mejores también, ya que en cualquier momento sería la oportunidad de brillar de Sousuke, y podía significar que se fuera para siempre. Pero si fuese así, se iría feliz.

Soltó un largo suspiro mirando por la ventana, con el cielo enrojecido por el atardecer.

¿Por qué era tan injusto el corazón?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Su calor era reconfortante. Suaves. Cálidos. Dulces. Así eran los labios que tanto había extrañado.

Nudo en la base de la garganta, los ojos le escocían, se le apretaba la boca del estómago. ¿Eran reacciones normales? No, no estaba seguro de eso, pero… demonios, había sido maravilloso.

Aclaro el rostro con agua una y otra vez encerrado en el pequeño baño de su apartamento, se quedó mirando el reflejo en el espejo, ¿siempre sus ojos habían brillado tanto? Las mejillas continuaban encendidas y sentía los labios muy suaves. Todo el día estuvo sumado en una nube de ensoñación. Era como una colegiala de 15 años teniendo su primer beso, porque claramente se sentía como un primer beso después de mucho tiempo.

Makoto era tan cálido, tan suave. Tenía un suave aroma a frutal, similiar al melón, recordándole el verano y un tiempo feliz.

¿Tiempo feliz? ¿Entonces no era feliz ahora? ¿Acaso no estaba siendo feliz con su novio?

El hilo de sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del celular recibiendo un mensaje nuevo.

 **Desconocido:** Hola ¿Cómo estás?

 **Yamazaki Sousuke:** Bien.

 **Yamazaki Sousuke:** ¿Quién es?

 **Desconocido:** Makoto.

 **Desconocido:** Haru me dio tu numero.

Sousuke se recostó en el sillón frente al televisor encendido sin mirarlo realmente, solo centrándose en cómo la pantalla del celular indicaba que estaban escribiendo un mensaje nuevo mientras pensaba que debía matar a Haruka cuando lo viera la próxima vez.

Se detuvo el mensaje, como indicando que se había arrepintido de enviarlo. Dejó el aparato sobre la mesa de centro y los pensamientos nuevamente le asaltaron: Había besado a Makoto esa misma mañana y ahora que el atardecer caía recién podía pensar en Kazuki. Le había engañado.

Es decir, le permitió siquiera visitarlo en su trabajo. "Trabajo es trabajo" siempre le decía, y que debía mantener esa distancia, no le gustaban los chismes de pasillos, y si quería lograr llegar más alto, debía cuidar su reputación.

Pero con Makoto… bueno… por Makoto… incluso llegó a discutir con el jefe de turno de la Urgencia.

\- Ugh – se quejó revolviéndose los cabellos. Aquello realmente podría traerle problemas si no se andaba con cuidado. Si de verdad quería esa vacante, de verdad tenía que jugar bien.

El celular vibró contra la madera y atrajo nuevamente su atención.

 **Desconocido:** ¿Te importaría si nos viésemos ahora?

Envió una respuesta afirativa y coordinaron el lugar, tenía exactamente 20 min para llegar. Se levantó del sofá, vistió una cazadora y calzó para salir, con la bufanda colgando del brazo.

Por su lado, Makoto ya estaba en el lugar acordado, solo que quedaba muchísimo más cerca de su hogar y no le había tomado ni cinco minutos el llegar. Meditaba en silencio mientras se balanceaba suavemente en el columpio, toda esta situacipon había sido un movimiento más bien impulsivo, pero quería arriesgarse.

El beso de aquella mañana también había sido muy impulsivo, pero le había aliviado el peso que tenía en la base de la garganta. Pero Sousuke había llorado.. tanto… jamás lo había visto así. Porbablemente, en aquel tiempo él mismo estaba tan mal que veía Sousuke como alguien inquebrantable, siempre bien parado en medio en la tormenta, pero la realidad era que Sousuke tenía un corazón también. ¿Qué tanto daño le había provocado? ¿Qué tanto daño le haría ahora mismo?

"No fue buena idea esto" meditaba empezando a sentir un pequeño revoltijo en sus entrañas. "No quiero hacerle más daño aún."

Pensó en irse del lugar antes de que llegara y enviarle un mensaje de disculpas. Podía inventar cualquier excusa y volver a desaparecer de su vida. Se levantó rápidamente y rebuscó en los bolsillos su celular, sacándolo mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante, otros hacia atrás. Los dedos torpes tratando de dar con su contacto.

– Makoto .

Todo movimiento fue detenido en seco y se giró automáticamente hacia la voz.

− ¿Ya te ibas?

− No… solo… - dudó largamente la continuación de la oración.

− ¿De qué querías hablarme?

El moreno comenzó a caminar hacia el otro con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la cazadora, mientras el otro no sabía dónde fijar la mirada con la cabeza gacha.

− Por favor, Sousuke, sé honesto conmigo.

− Siempre lo he sido.

Makoto recordó la vez en que Sousuke había hablado con Haru y éste apareció en su departamento sorpresivamente, pero desicidó guardar silencio respecto a ello.

− Pero esta vez, en serio, aún cuando creas que la respuesta vaya a dañarme, quiero que seas lo más brutalmente honesto conmigo.

Dudó un momento, hasta que Makoto levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron frente a frente.

− Está bien, lo haré.

− Promételo.

− Lo prometo.

El castaño dio un paso hacia adelante dejando apenas un metro de distancia entre ellos.

− ¿Te hice daño?

− ¿A qué te refieres? – trató de hacerse el desentendido.

− Cuando me fui… y sé que la respuesta es demasiado obvia, pero necesito que me lo digas. ¿Te hice daño cuando me fui de regreso a Iwatobi?

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre los dos cuando el sol se despedía, dado paso a crepúsculo. Sousukeno pudo más que suspirar.

− Yo sabía que tenías que irte… que no era sano lo que estabas haciendo contigo mismo. La universidad, el tratamiento, todo era demasiado para poder llevar a cabo en tan poco tiempo. Tu necesitabas a tus padres, quienes te pudieran acoger y hacerte levantar. – Sonrió tristemente – Yo no era el más indicado y era tan egoísta porque me sentía tan bien contigo. – Relajó la mandíbula mientras proseguía – Era un egoísta de tomo y lomo. No quería que te fueras, por más que sabía que era lo que debias hacer... ¿Sabes? La primera vez que te ví después de tanto tiempo, cuando te lanzaste… cuando te tuve entre mis brazos entre las vías. Sentía que todo el eje del mundo había cambiado para mí. Cuando te fuiste… fue como si me hubiesen quitado la brújula y ya no supiera dónde avanzar.

Sousuke estaba siendo brutalmente honesto, pero aquello era cuanto Makoto le había hecho prometer. Le dolía pensar en aquel tiempo solitario, donde todos trataban de animarlo, donde se hizo bueno para beber y luego Kazuki le hizo dejar.

−Fue doloroso, Makoto. No te lo voy a negar. −se mordió el labio levemente – Pero cada vez que te veo es como si volviera a tener claro el rumbo a seguir.

No sabían en qué momento había sucedido, pero a medida que Sousuke hablaba se habían acercado cada vez más, teniendo ahora tímidamente las yemas de los dedos rozándose, tentadas a entrelazar las manos completamente.

– No quiero que te vayas otra vez… por favor – apegaron las frentes del uno con el otro cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del momento mientras todo el cielo se cubría del manto nocturno.

– Te juro que esta vez no iré a ningún lado, Sou.

Todo se sentía tan correcto en aquel momento. Como si por fin el universo les viera y dijera "muy bien, ahora sí tienen permitida la felicidad", mas ninguno de los dos emitió comentario alguno, en silencio caminaron hacia la casa del castaño tomados de las manos.

* * *

No, sin comentarios.

Me retiro indignada conmigo misma por el bloqueo por casi un año.

Adios!


	16. Sueño de otoño

**_Disclaimer:_** Free!, historia y personajes originales no me pertenecen, solo aquellos hechos narrados en este escrito proceden de mi completa autoría.

 **Nota:** Esta vendría a ser la continuación del oneshot titulado **"Makoto Tachibana es una mala persona"** , por si no lo han leído, les recomiendo hacerlo antes de continuar. En realidad no afecta en nada a la historia, pero ese es su origen.

 **Pairing:** Sou x Mako

 **Beta-reader:** Gaslith

* * *

 **Escape.**

 _ **Capítulo 16: "Sueño de otoño".**_

En la noche reinante el frío se sentía en la punta de la nariz y las orejas descubiertas, pero las manos se mantenían tibias entre si, absortos en la mirada del otro mientras caía sobre sus hombros la mortecina luz de la entrada.

No querían pensar en aquel momento, que ya era de por si mismo perfecto, todo se sentía en su lugar inamobible del universo.

−Mañana es domingo, tengo el día libre – explicó Makoto sin despegar su esmeralda mirada a una pregunta no formulada. − ¿y tú?

− También es mi día libre. – sonrió acariciando instintivamente la mejilla del castaño, quien le correspondió con otra dulce sonrisa y acto seguido entraron al oscuro departamento.

Antes de que Makoto fuese capaz de prender las luces de la entrada, Sousuke sujetó su mano con ternura y le abrazó cerrando la puerta tras de si con el pie.

−¿Podemos quedarnos así un rato? – preguntó con la nariz hundida en las castañas hebras, dueño del cual solo pudo asentir apretando más el abrazo entre ambos.

−No vas a llorar de nuevo, ¿cierto? – jugueteó.

−¿Quieres hacerme llorar?

−Jamás. – contestó tajante acunando el rostro de Sousuke entre sus grandes manos para luego ir suavizando el tono de su voz – Yo solo quiero que seas feliz… volver a ver tu sonrisa… − con los pulgares le acariciaba las mejillas amorosamente – … todos los días.

Yamazaki posó las manos por sobre las de Makoto y giró el rostro para besar su palma. Las miradas se encontraron brillando en la oscuridad, con sus siluetas apenas definidas por las luces de la calle que se filtraban por el filo de las cortinas.

Sin cruzar palabras volvieron a besarse tierno y pausado, apreciando cada roce de sus labios. El castaño estiró los brazos para que el otro se quitara la cazadora, sin siquiera hacer el gesto de querer despegarse de sus labios. Luego fue su turno de quitarse la propia, y torpemente ambos se descalzaron y entraron a trompicones en la oscura habitación.

La intensidad era cada vez mayor, los besos habían pasado de ser tiernos y pausados a hambrientos e insistentes. Con sus lenguas rozándo y entrelazándose en sus bocas sin pedir ninguna clase de permiso. Al avanzar por la oscuridad Makoto tropezó con el plato de comida de Nero cayendo de trasero y llevándose a Sousuke consigo. Rieron ante tan cómica situación y se levantaron, siendo el castaño quien les dirijió hacia su dormitorio.

La desición había sido tomada en cuanto cruzaron el umbral del departamento y no había vuelta atrás. Tampoco es que Tachibana pensara en arrepentirse en aquel momento en el que deslizaba las manos bajo la tela, acariciando los abdominales marcados de Sousuke, se sentía más seguro que nunca mientras se dejaban llevar por el placer.

Se amaron largo y tendido toda la noche, gimiendo, llamándose en la oscuridad y el ardor, besando, acariciando, lamiendo y mordiendo. Nadie interrumpió su amor aquella noche.

Las horas pasaron y ya el sol se elevaba filtrándose en la habitación donde ambos dormían plácidamente. Entre sueños, Sousuke podía sentir un leve cosquilleo en la nariz, a lo que perezosamente fue abriendo los parpados y aspiró el dulce aroma a melón de Makoto, sonrió ante tan hermoso cuadro, estaban recostados en la cama con sus extremidades entrelazadas y cubiertos por las sabanas que ocultaban la desnudez de ambos.

Su piel se sentía tibia al contacto con la del castaño casi como si siguiera soñando, era maravilloso. Besó los cabellos castaños y Makoto se revolvió entre sus brazos, despertando perezoso.

−Buenos días, Sou – Saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.

−Buenos días, Mako.

Se quedaron ahí, disfrutando del calor del otro por unos momentos. Luego ya no podrían seguir evitándolo, no podían seguir evitando la realidad. Se besaron nuevamente y se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

−¿Quieres desayunar? Prepararé algo.

−¿Seguro que será comestible?

−Que gracioso – Makoto puso los ojos en blanco – será mejor que tu horrible té.

−Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi, Tachibana-senpai.

Rieron suavemente y el castaño se levantó tomando su ropa interior, Sousuke dio un largo silbido admirando su trasero y lo vio desaparecer rápidamente por la puerta, quedándose solo con sus pensamientos. Se resistía a revisar el celular que descansaba en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones que se encontraban en un rincón olvidado de la habitación… No quería revisarlo, porque sabía que tendría mensajes y llamadas de Kazuki preocupado, ya que llevaba días sin hablarle. Ya no era simplemente que le había engañado con un beso como había estado cavilando la tarde anterior, si no que había pasado toda la noche con Makoto… había sido un engaño en carne viva: ardiente y pecadora.

Se levantó, vistió su ropa interior y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta observando la espalda de Makoto frente a la cocina. Mariposas subieron por su estómago al ver su espalda y el costado de su cuello, que estaba seguro mañana tendría moratones por la pasión acaecida. Silenciosamente se acercó y le abrazó por la cintura apoyando los labios en su hombro, posicionando un dulce beso en su hombro.

Makoto rió suavemente, subiéndosele un tierno sonrojo a las mejillas.

−Ya casi está listo, Sou. Te preparé tamagoyaki* para desayunar.

−¿Uhm? ¿Y eso es comestible? – le molestó en tono juguetón. – sabes que prefiero un Mako-chan al jugo – susurró en un tono aterciopelado mientras le mordía juguetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que el castaño soltara un suspiro y él mismo sonriera ante su reacción. Empezó a juguetear acariciando su desnudo torso, pero Tachibana lo empujó con el trasero para evitar que se quemara la comida.

Se sentaron en la mesa y dieron gracias por la comida. En realidad estaba decente, era alimento preparado con mucho cariño. Sousuke levantó la mirada viendo como Makoto esperaba expectante su veredicto.

−Está delicioso.

Mientras el alivio se apoderaba del rostro del castaño el otro no podía evitar empezar a sentir como la garganta se le cerraba de angustia.

La mañana pasó lenta y cálida dentro de aquel departamento a pesar de que por la ventana se notaba que el viento soplaba anunciando el mal tiempo del otoño. Vieron una película que repetían todos los findes de semana en el TV cable, Sousuke se la sabía de memoria, pero le encantaba ver a Makoto emocionado con cada parte de la trama… Era una película de niños, una escuela de magia y sus aventuras en ella. Vieron la maratón envueltos en una mullida manta abrazados bajo ella, comiendo galletitas saladas a ratos. Tuvieron varias sesiones de besos, incluso aventuraban manos bajo la manta y terminaban enredados nuevamente en la pasión.

Cuando ya despuntaban las tres de la tarde, Sousuke sabía que no podía seguir evitando la realidad.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Kazuki Minami [Ayer 12:06 hrs]** : Hey! ¿Almorzamos hoy? Te prepare tonkatsu tal como te gusta.

 **Kazuki Minami [Ayer 12:45 hrs] :** Si no quieres comer conmigo te lo podría pasar a dejar al hospital.. tienes que alimentarte!

 **Kazuki Minami [Ayer 14:52 hrs]** De acuerdo, capté la indirecta, no quieres que vaya por ti ok… qué tal si al menos me contestaras para saber que sigues vivo?

 **Kazuki Minami [Ayer 15:35 hrs] :** Ya me disculpé por el otro día… en serio ¿dónde estás? Me tienes preocupado.

 **Kazuki Minami [Ayer 19:47 hrs]** : Fui hasta tu casa y dijeron que saliste hace un rato. En serio no quiero parecer un acosador, solo… solo llamame, sí?

 **Kazuki Minami [Hoy 01:55 hrs] :** Avisame cuando llegues con bien a casa. Por favor.

Leía angustiosamente cada mensaje en la bandeja de "recibidos". Sousuke se sentía la peor persona del universo al momento que calzaba sus zapatos en la entrada del departamento de Makoto, pero guardó rápidamente el celular en el bolsillo cuando sentió al castaño posarse tras de sí para abrazarle.

−¿Seguro que te tienes que ir?

−Sí... yo… - hizo una incómoda pausa, tenía que ser sincero – Creo que fue un error, Makoto.

Los brazos que le rodeaban se tensaron y se generó un denso ambiente.

−No, no es lo que tu piensas – Se apresuró Sousuke girándose y tomando al otro por los hombros – No me arrepiento de nada de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, es más, creo que es lo más bello que ha podido suceder en toda mi vida. Pero estoy siendo injusto contigo… contigo y con Kazuki.

Era cierto, Makoto por poco había olvidado que Sousuke tenía un novio. _TENÍA._ El miedo se apoderaba de él, sentía que si le dejaba ir en este momento podría perderlo para siempre. Lo habían hecho suyo y se llevaría su corazón con él.

−Sousuke… ¿estás seguro? No quiero. No quiero que te vayas, por favor. – Le suplicó agarrándolo de las solapas de su cazadora. Había sido todo tan perfecto que había olvidado el mundo exterior y la terrible realidad.

−Makoto, mírame, por favor. – Le obligó a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con sus bellos ojos – Te prometo que voy a arreglar todo.

−¿En serio? ¿Me lo prometes, Sou?

El moreno asintió antes de besarle lentamente.

−Es en serio, te lo juro. – le sonrió una última vez antes de abrir la puerta principal– Te amo, Makoto, nos vemos. – Y salió sin más del lugar.

Makoto cayó esobre sus talones anonadado por unos largos minutos tras cerrarse la puerta de entrada.

Momento… le había dicho que LE AMABA.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El timbre sonó ruidoso en aquella casa de portón anaranjado que se había mantenido demasiado silenciosa.

Dejó pasar un minuto e insistió.

−Voooy~ - se escuchó al otro lado acompañado de pisadas y el chirrido del portón abriéndose. Los ojos violetas se abrieron con sorpresa seguido de un alivio que pesaba sobre las profundas ojeras de su rostro.

A Sousuke se le apretó el estómago al ver a Kazuki con el rostro tan cansado y tan aliviado al mismo tiempo. Se notaba que había estado durmiendo a la fuerza hasta hace muy poco, con el pelo enmarañado que se trataba de arreglar con las manos.

−¡Sou! ¿Estás bien? Debiste llamarme!– Reaccionó hablando atropelladamente tomándolo de la muñeca para arrastrarlo dentro de la casa.

−Kazuki…

– ¡Un mensaje, algo! – Siguió hablando sin prestarle atención − Casi que me siento como en la universidad y salía a buscar a los bares.

−Kazu… escúchame.

Una vez dentro,el silencio cayó sobre ellos como plomo y la mirada violeta se clavó en el suelo mientras le soltaba la muñeca al moreno.

−¿Estabas con él? – Preguntó sin levantar la mirada. Sousuke guardó silencio. – ¿Estabas con él? Por favor, no me hagas repetirlo una tercera vez.

−Sí.

−¿Pasaste la noche con él? −Nuevamente silencio.− ¡¿Lo hiciste sí o no?!

−Pasé la noche con Makoto.

El castaño giró sobre sus talones queriendo estampar el puño en el rostro de Sousuke, el cual cerró los ojos esperando el impacto que no sucedió. Sintió la mano temblorosa posada suavemente sobre su mejilla izquierda.

−¿Por qué? – La mano temblaba en su mejilla y la voz se le quebraba − ¿Yo no era bueno para ti, Sousuke?

−Perdóname… lo siento, Kazuki.

−No mientas… tu no lo sientes. – Sus ojos violetas se acuaron dejando caer la mano de la mejilla ajena – Tu no te arrepientes de haber pasado la noche con él. −Sus labios se mantuvieron sellados como una silenciosa afirmación. − Todo este tiempo me he estado mintiendo, queriendo creer que me querías tanto como yo a ti… te pedí tantas veces una oportunidad que cuando me la diste.. cuando me besaste nuevamente por tus propios medios… me sentía en las nubes. Solo quería estar contigo y hacerte feliz. Dime, Sousuke, ¿te hice feliz?

No sabía qué responder, porque era cierto, sabía que se había esforzado por hacerle feliz, a la vez que él se había esforzado por abrirse a la posibilidad de olvidar a Makoto y ser feliz con Kazuki. Pero el destino había querido algo distinto.

−Tan patético es esto que ni siquiera puedes contestarme, ¿no?

−No quería que esto fuese así, en serio.

−Lo sé… −susurró mientras se sentaba sobre el sillón que denotaba se había quedado dormido ahí hacía un rato − pero ya sabes que me temía esto desde el momento en que me contaste del día en que lo viste en tu consulta… tuve miedo, y estaba en lo correcto al temer. – Se enjugó los ojos con la manga de su remera.

−Kazuki – Sousuke apoyó la rodilla derecha en el suelo para quedar a su altura – En serio… perdóname por hacerte tanto daño. −Hablaba lento y pausado tratando de llegar a la mirada llena de dolor de su ahora exnovio – Sé que no merezco tu perdón y que lo he hecho es lo peor que podría haber hecho.

−Supongo que se lo dijiste ¿no?

Sousuke lo miró extrañado.

−¿Qué pasará cuando te llegue tu carta? ¿Vas a dejar todo por lo que luchaste solo por él? – preguntó Kazuki sin tener realmente una expresión clara en el rostro, aún cuando los ojos de Sousuke se abrieron de par en par al entender a lo que se refería. −Claro, no lo habías pensado y tampoco se lo has dicho.

El castaño se levantó pasando por el lado de Yamazaki para abrirle la puerta.

−Tu sabes que yo jamás habría sido impedimento para tus sueños.

* * *

Hola! Este es mi intento de actualizar mensual.. pero bueno, es un intento!

Se agradece que alguien siga leyendo esto jajajaja xD y más se agradece si deja un review, ayuda al show!


	17. Negación

**_Disclaimer:_** Free!, historia y personajes originales no me pertenecen, solo aquellos hechos narrados en este escrito proceden de mi completa autoría.

 **Nota:** Esta vendría a ser la continuación del oneshot titulado **"Makoto Tachibana es una mala persona"** , por si no lo han leído, les recomiendo hacerlo antes de continuar. En realidad no afecta en nada a la historia, pero ese es su origen.

 **Pairing:** Sou x Mako

* * *

 **Escape.**

 _ **Capítulo 17: "Negación".**_

−¿Qué harás cuando llegue tu carta?

La pregunta se repetía continuamente en su cabeza hacía tiempo y la respuesta era siempre la misma.

 _"La suerte jamás ha estado de mi lado"_

−Tú sabes que yo jamás habría sido impedimento para tus sueños. – la pausa fue dolorosa – sabes que a la primera vez que tuvieras tu oportunidad, yo me haría a un lado... o mejor, te acompañaría.

Las cejas de Sousuke se fundieron en una sola en señal de preocupación bajando la mirada. Aquel tema era su punto débil y no lo había visto venir. Minami tenía razón, no era todo tan sencillo.

−¿Pero qué harás tu? – volvió a reverberar la musical voz de Kazuki dando paso a una suave risa sin ganas. – ¿Quién diría que puedo ser tan masoquista? Me has engañado y sigo preocupándome de tu futuro... soy una basura.

El moreno se levantó de su sitio para acercarse al otro queriendo regañarle por tratarse a sí mismo de aquella cruda manera.

−No lo eres... la única basura aquí soy yo. – Trató de alcanzar sus hombros en un intento por consolarle. – Disculpame por todo. En serio. Solo dime qué puedo hacer.

−Por favor, solo vete, quiero estar solo. – Levantó su púrurea mirada hacia los verdeazulados de Sousuke. – Cuando esté todo bien... seguro que lo sabrás.

Suavemente, Yamazaki deslizó las manos soltando los hombros del otro y se retiró en silencio. Los recuerdos golpearon a Minami como una mala broma.

Recordó su primera vez con Sousuke. Recordó la vez que le regaló un bouquete de rosas blancas e hizo que el moreno se sonrojara, había sido adorable como se le pintaban las mejillas...Tantos recuerdos. No quería odiarlo, quería amarlo tanto como lo había hecho todo este tiempo, aunque él no lo hiciese jamás.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ahora Makoto no se podía concentrar. Tenía frente a si a los niños haciendo estiramientos tras la práctica de día lunes y no podía dejar de pensar en Sousuke ni en todo lo que habían hecho el fin de semana.

No se habían comunicado desde que él se marachara de su departamento la tarde anterior y temía hablarle primero. ¿Y si se había arrepentido de lo que hicieron? ¿Y si había decidido quedarse con su novio? Las posibilidades lo hacían angustiar en demasía.

 _"Te amo, Makoto, nos vemos"_

Eso le había dicho y tenía que confiar en sus palabras, ya no podía dar vuelta atrás.

Tras terminar el último papeleo que le quedaba en la escuela, tomó su bicicleta y se encaminó hacia una pastelería cercana a su hogar, Haru iría a tomar té y prefería concentrarse en ello antes que seguir martirizándose por el silencio de su amado.

Hacía tiempo que no veía a Haru, durante el tiempo que pasó en el equipo de natación en Tokio tuvo altos y bajos, pero luego de todo su tiempo separados, y mientras Makoto se mantuvo en Iwatobi, Haru también lo hizo... decidió bajar las revoluciones en la natación competitiva y se pasaba mayor tiempo con él, aunque se mantenía viajando a Tokio constantemente para entrenar y competir, ya no estaba tan cegado por el gran escenario. Actualmente estaba compitiendo para el equipo nacional y viajaba a quedarse con él en Yokohama por unos días aprovechando unos días libres que le habían otorgado.

Había tratado de varias veces convencerle de que se comunicara con Sousuke, pero había tenido tanto miedo que no quería moverse de su lugar, sentía que era como un pozo vacío sin nada que ofrecerle. Pero finalmente Haru había tenido razón, Sousuke era justo lo que él necesitaba en su vida.

Sonrió ante tal pensamiento mientras calentaba el agua en la cocina y escuchaba abrirse la puerta de entrada. Era Haru, él y sus padres eran los únicos que tenían llaves de su departamento, y Nero corrió a saludar al recién llegado quien apareció con el minino en brazos en el linde de la cocina.

− Hola, Haru. – sonrió el castaño hacia su mejor amigo.

−Hola, Mak- − pero quedó a medio camino la oración con los ojos y la boca abiertos, avanzó hasta quedar apenas a cinco centímetros de Makoto observándolo con detenimiento. – Te follaste a Sousuke.

Todos los colores se le subieron hasta las orejas y se tapó el rostro con las manos girando de un lado a otro mientras su gato maullaba como afirmando lo dicho por el moreno.

−Tu cabello está brillante y tienes la piel tersa... No te tapes, ¡tienes que contármelo ahora mismo! – Y Nero volvió a maullar dando énfasis a la petición.

Maldito gato traicionero.

Aún con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza, Makoto sirvió el té y el pastel en el kotatsu mientras Haru continuaba mirándolo expectante con los orbes azules brillando.

−¿Cuándo fue?

Desvió la mirada tratando de disimular su vengüenza.

−A... ayer... − dijo titubeante mientras sorbía un poco de té.

Aunque no lo mirara en ese momento, sentía que el otro estaba plenamente enfocado en él.

−¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Fue suave? ¿Salvaje? ¿Quién se la metió a quién?

−¡HARU, NO TE VOY A CONTAR ESO!

−No seas egoista, necesito material.

−¡Haru! ¡Que no voy a saciar tu sed fudanshi!

Ya no daba más de lo rojo que estaba. Quería mucho a Haruka, pero no lo soportaba cuando sacaba su lado adorador del yaoi y lo usaba de modelo para sus doujinshis en internet.

−Está bien. – se rindió Nanase acariciando la cabecita peluda de Nero – ¿Estás bien?

Un poco más calmo, Makoto sonrió cálidamente y asintió.

−Me alegro. Aunque pensé que no había funcionado tu plan.

−No funcionó, para nada. – rió. – Es más, lo molestó muchísimo, estaba furioso ese día.

−Entonces ¿cómo fue que terminaron en eso? – hizo énfasis en la palabra " _eso_ " haciendo que el otro nuevamente se pusiera nervioso.

−Pues... Hayato-kun tuvo un accidente en el partido y lo llevé al hospital donde trabaja Sousuke ¡No sabía que él trabajaba ahí! – se apresuró a agregar al ver como Haru volvía a abrir los párpados − Eso fue solo una coincidencia.

−Lo hicieron en el hospital. – Sus ojos brillaron nuevamente con emoción.

− ¡No, Haru! ¡Lo hicimos aquí!

− Muy bien, así que lo trajiste hasta acá. Es buena trama, Makoto. – Se apresuró a tomar notas en una pequeña libretita.

El castaño se tapó el rostro con la mano izquierda tratando de regresar a la historia.

−No fue así. Ése día me topé con Sousuke en el hospital y me ayudó a que atendieran a Hayato-kun, solo eso.

El otro guardó silencio esperando a que continuase, parecía que ya no iba a agregar más comentarios del mismo estilo.

− Al día siguiente visité a Hayato en el hospital y nos encontramos con Sousuke... − tomó la taza con ambas manos agradeciendo el reconfortante calor que emanaba. – Por fin pude decírselo, Haru.

El otro sonrió con comprensión, sabía qué era lo que Makoto había querido decirle a Sousuke por años y cuánto le había costado al castaño expresarlo.

−Me alegro. – Un silencio apacible se situó en la sala, solo siendo interrumpido ligeramente por las pisadas del gato sobre el piso. −Pero no estás completamente feliz, ¿qué sucede?

−No he hablado con él desde ayer que se fue. −Se mordió el labio inferior − ¿Y si se arrepintió de estar conmigo? Dijo que había sido un error, que le estaba haciendo daño a su _novio_ y a mí.

−¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Sigue aún con Minami? – preguntó Haruka.

−Supongo que sí... dijo que lo iba a arreglar todo.

−¿Entonces? No veo el problema si él ya te dijo eso. – comentó metiéndose a la boca un poco del trozo de pastel que había servido el otro. Makoto susurró algo, mas no lo logró escuchar con claridad. − ¿Qué dijiste? – Repitió el murmullo, pero fue apenas audible. – Makoto, así te juro que me es imposible escucharte.

−...me ama... − levantó la mirada con las mejillas completamente enrojecidas – Él dijo que me ama, Haru.

Nanase sonrió con comprensión, siempre supo que eso era así y que no había ninguna otra posibilidad en el Universo, mas no respondió nada. Se instaló el silencio cómodo que siempre existió entre ambos y siguieron bebiendo té, mientras el celular del castaño vibraba con un nuevo mensaje en su buzón de entrada.

 **Yamazaki Sousuke [Hoy, hace un momento]:** ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana en la tarde?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

−Muy bien, ahora lo movemos hacia el otro lado.

Hayato lograba realizar sin dificultad todos los movimientos que le señalaba Sousuke, el chico tenía una recuperación increíble y cada vez estaba más cerca de poder volver a jugar con normalidad. Habían pasado semanas desde el accidente y Sousuke estaba encantado con el progreso de su joven paciente.

−Todo parece estar en orden, Shigino-kun. – sonrió el fisioterapeuta llendo al lavamanos y luego dirigiéndose a su escritorio para dar algunas anotaciones en el computador – Ya pronto podrás volver a la cancha, eso es seguro.

−¿En serio, Yamazaki-san? – Preguntó ilusionado el pelirrosa obteniendo un asentimiento como respuesta y miró emocionado a su madre.

−Ya, pero primero tienes que terminar de recuperarte, ¿sí? – Lo intentó tranquilizar la Sra. Shigino sin mucho resultado.

−Escucha a tu madre, todos queremos que vuelvas pronto. Nos vemos la próxima semana. – Los despidió Sousuke desde la puerta mietras veía que se alejaban por el pasillo de la consulta.

La visita de ese chico siempre le recordaba que, además de llevar semanas en proceso de recuperación de su pierna, habían pasado semanas desde ese maravilloso fin de semana con Makoto, pero donde también había hecho mucho daño a quien había intentado hacer todo por su felicidad. A pesar de haber engañado a Minami sentía que le debía respeto a su término. Con Makoto habían salido muy seguido, pero sin formalizar nada, lo más lejos que habían llegado era el rozarse las manos en la calle, abrazarse en la intimidad del sillón en la casa de alguno de los dos mientras miraban alguna película y acariciar el rostro del otro muriendo por besarse.

Pero nada más. Sousuke era enfático en ello. Sin embargo, usaba casi todos sus días libres en ver al castaño y hoy no sería la excepción. Tachibana lo pasaría a buscar por primera vez al trabajo (ya que desde su desastrozo "regalo" no había querido siquiera acercarse al edificio). Yamazaki se sonrió recordando la roja cara del otro cada vez que volvía a mencionarle aquel evento.

Por otro lado, Hayato no dejaba de moverse de la emoción en la entrada del edificio, su madre estaba ocupada pagando la consulta de la que habían salido hacía apenas unos momentos dentro, pero él no podía esperar para ver a Tachibana-sensei para contarle las buenas noticias. Seguro que él se emocionaría también y le regalaría una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

No podía evitar haber caído más hondo por él, se había sentido tan culpable del accidente en el partido que había ido seguido a verlo al hospital y en la escuela lo saludaba más seguido de lo común. Por alguna razón lo había visto más feliz y radiante que de costumbre; le gustaba fantasear que era debido a él.

Sacó su teléfono celular para revisar redes sociales mientras esperaba a su madre, y no se logró dar cuenta que por su lado pasaba Makoto vestido con un buzo negro con el gorro tapándole el cabello castaño, lentes oscuros y una mullida bufanda cubriendo el resto del rostro, quien mensajeaba a Sousuke a su vez para que saliera a encontrarse con él, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que era el Tipo-Romántico-Que-Cantó-A-Todo-Pulmón.

Bufó tras la bufanda , exasperado, tras recibir una respuesta poco alentadora de Sousuke, seguro que se demoraría en salir sólo para hacerlo sufrir... ¡Y él no entraría por ningún motivo! Sabía que la recepcionista había visto la escena aquella vez y no quería estar bajo su aguda mirada.

Giró sobre los talones distraídamente casi chocando con alguien, se apresuró a disculparse con el muchacho, pero los lentes se le resbalaron por el puente de la nariz sin creer como había pasado de ser el perfecto incógnito a tener a un Hayato muy emocionado saludándole efusivamente.

Yamazaki esperó un tiempo prudente - tan prudente como puede ser hacer que su amado se volviera loco de la vergüenza - se alistó y salió a su encuentro, pero se topó con la tierna imagen de Makoto casi alzando en brazos a Hayato y ambos riendo a todo pulmón. Si no quería llamar la atención, había fallado miserablemente.

Toció llamando la atención de ambos, quienes pararon su efusiva actuación después de que el pequeño Shigino le contara las buenas nuevas a su maestro.

– ¡Sou! ¡¿Es cierto que Hayato podrá volver a jugar pronto?!

Sousuke rió ante la atropeyada pregunta.

– Sí, sí, así es, Mako, pero tiene que cuidar su pierna. – volteó a ver al pequeño, por un segundo pudo ver en sus tiernos ojos como parte de la inocencia se perdía.

Entonces se dió cuenta de un pequeño gran detalle: Hayato les escuchó llamarse informalmente... MUY informalmente. Un pánico inminente empezaba a trepar por la espina dorsal de Sousuke, había bajado la guardia.

– ¡Eso es genial! ¿No, Hayato-kun? – Sonrió un muy despreocupado Makoto, quien no se había llegado a dar cuenta de la reacción de éste debido a que justo su madre salía por la puerta principal. – Shigino-san – saludó formal haciendo una reverencia.

– Tachibana-sensei, ¡que sorpresa! ¿Qué hace por aquí? – preguntó la mujer inocentemente.

– Pues vine a ver a Sousuke – contestó naturalmente el castaño.

– ¿A Yamazaki-san?

– ¡Sí! Somos **amigos** desde hace años – se apresuró a agregar Sousuke – Habíamos quedado y ya estabamos de salida.

Aquella intromisión le cayó mal a Makoto, pero no dijo nada.

– Ya veo, el mundo es un pañuelo. – Por fin habló en voz alta Hayato – Creo que ya es hora de irnos. – agregó hacia su madre, ya sin pizca de toda la emoción y felicidad que lo había inundado momentos atrás.

Ambos se despidieron y Makoto no podía evitar sentir que el descontento crecía en su interior. _¿Sousuke lo había negado?_

* * *

AHHH! HA PASADO TANTO TIEMPO

jajajaja

Perdón por la tardanza! (como siempre)

Espero hacer feliz a alguien (?) y que alguien siga leyendo esto!

Aprovecho de comentar: Escape llegará a su fin. Le queda capítulos máximo... (espero) ¿Recuerdan qué hice cuando dije eso la última vez? SALTÉ 4 AÑOS EN EL TIEMPO EN ESTA JODIDA HISTORIA JAJAJAJ

Ahora sí! Muchas gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, se les quiere mucho a cada uno de ustedes!

Saludos!


End file.
